


The Memory of You

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse of a Minor, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Death Threats, Dreams, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Guns, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), School Shootings, Slow Build, Theres only one original character and he becomes very important later on, memories in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 55,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has been through some shit, but he can't remember what it was.<br/>Gavin Free had seen some things he never wants to see again.<br/>Someone is jealous, and out for a certain teen's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta'd, so if there's anything weird, please tell me.

Amnesia is a bitch, Michael Jones realized, as he stared at the room that was apparently his, but he had no idea how.

There were posters that he had no idea what they were from, a large bed that looked like he never cleaned it, and clothes and other things scattered around the room in haphazard piles, leaving patches on the otherwise clean floor.

Michael had no idea what to do. His parents (at least, everyone had told him the two that brought him here were his parents) stood nervously behind the sixteen year old as he surveyed what was apparently his room.

Michael stepped into his room, finding more things he hadn’t seen beside the door. There was a modest sized TV on a dresser surrounded by consoles and a scary amount of games littered the rest of the dresser.

“Michael?” His mom called, and Michael turned around with a blank expression. “Your father and I need to do some work, so you’ll be home alone with Charlie.” At Michael’s confused look, his mom elaborated. “Charlie is the dog, you saw him when we came in, remember?”

Michael nodded before turning back to the mystery that was his room as he heard his parents leave.

Once the front door shut and he heard the faint sound of an engine, Michael grabbed his head.

“Why the hell can’t I remember jack shit?” He asked himself, before looking surprised at his own vocabulary.

He sat on the bed as he thought about what he could remember. He could remember waking up in a hospital room surrounded by people he didn’t know, and spent about an hour shouting until the nurses finally sedated him enough to make him pass out.

He was then weened into his situation. He was Michael Jones, the youngest of 3 boys in his family, he was sixteen, and he had survived a school shooting after being shot five times, one even from point blank range to the head, which explained the blank slate of memory he currently found himself in.

He wondered why he had been so stupid to get that close to a shooter in the first place, but when his head started pounding, he gave up, flinging his arms into the air and falling backwards onto the bed.

* * *

 

“You’re going where?” The girl who kept a vicelike grip on Michael’s hand asked, a chestfallen look being the only thing the teen sees.

“My parents said I’m moving to Texas. Sure as hell not sure why, but they said they’ve been planning since the shooting. Sorry Lindsay.” Michael shrugged, not sure what else to say to his girlfriend.

He hadn’t even known he had a girlfriend until she leapt into his arms a couple days after returning home, kissing him like that was how the girl breathed. And now that he was moving with his family halfway across the country, he didn’t see why they should continue something that he could never pick back up.

He had told her as much after telling her they were moving, although a lot more polite.

“You seem like a cool girl, and I’m sure before I really loved you or something, but I don’t anymore. I have no idea who you are.” He said, backpedalling wildly at the tears in the teen’s eyes. “I’m really sorry, but maybe if we meet again we can try again?”

Lindsay chuckled, her tears still there, but no longer seeming like they would fall. “I understand. Yeah. Just wished I had known you could be so gentlemanly when saying something that sad.”

And before he knew it, the Jones family was off to Texas, finding a place in Austin and found a good high school for Michael, the only teen in the house that needed school still.

“Achievement High?” Michael read the large sign in front of the large school. “Make mistakes but still achieve? What a dumb motto.”

“Hey, the mottos the best thing about this school!” A male’s voice from behind surprised Michael and he twisted around to see a small lanky kid with what looked like ten novels held under his arms. “It’s the only reason I’m going here.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Michael shouted. “You damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Oh, sorry man.” The dark haired kid said, shuffling his books to pat Michael on the shoulder. “Oh hey, you’re the new kid everyone’s been itching to know, aren’t you? Man, Geoff owes me ten bucks.”

Michael gave the kid a blank look before deciding he didn’t want to know and turned back towards the school, heading to where he hoped the main office was to pick up his schedule and whatever else new kids needed for school.

“Woah, wait up!” The kid cried, running after Michael. “Where you off to in a hurry? We just met.”

Debating in his head, Michael realized he wasn’t going to lose the dark haired kid before answering. “Trying to find the office. I was told so I can get some shit.”

“Well, you’re kinda going in the wrong way, but don’t worry, good ol’ Ray’ll show you the way.” The kid looped an arm around Michael’s shoulders and steered him in the other direction Michael had been heading. “So what’s your name, newbie? I’m Ray, in case I wasn’t clear.”

“Michael. Can you please let me the fuck go?” He asked.

“Nope, no can do.” Ray said with a grin before releasing Michael and continued to walk. “Now hurry up, classes start in like ten minutes. Do you have a guide or something to show you around?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then I’ll be your guide if you don’t.”

“No you won’t, dick.” Another voice said to Ray’s side, and both boys turned to see what Michael would say a tattooed lowlife upon first glance.

The teen was much older than Michael, or Ray who looked to be his age anyway, and had quite a lot of tattoos along his arms, which also looked strong enough to throw a mean punch, and a smug look on his face as he walked up to them.

“And why are you so certain I can’t?” Ray responded with an equally smug look on his face as he faced the older teen.

“Cause Jack’s been called into the office. And we both know he’d only called there to show newbies around.” His eyes landed on Michael, before groaning and reaching into his pocket. “Man, fuck you Ray.” He said as he gave a couple of bills to the shorter teen. “Anyway, he should get going then, shouldn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m bringing him there.” Ray said as he began walking, Michael too confused to do much else besides follow. “See ya at lunch, dude! Thanks for the money!”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the scene between Lindsay and Michael made sense.  
> This is a tentative work in progress, but I think it'll be fun to write. I've never written for AH(or well, any fandom about real people) before, so I hope I get their personalities okay.


	2. New People

Ray left Michael as soon as the bell rang, although he looked a bit reluctantly to, leaving when he saw someone standing behind Michael.

“So, you’re the newbie? Nice to meet you.” A deep voice said, Michael turning around to see a bigger, older teen with rusty hair and the beginnings of a beard already. “Name’s Jack.”

Michael noticed belatedly that Jack was offering his hand to shake, and shook it quickly, mumbling his name, not sure what else to do.

“C’mon, Mr. Sorola is able to talk to you before I take you around the school, alright?” Jack said, gesturing to the Principal’s office door.

Michael went in, and listened to the principal tell him briefly the rules of the school, and that he should have a ‘good experience here’ and nothing like what happened at his school would happen here. He was also told that the teachers know about what happened, but did not tell the students.

He left with his schedule and agenda and found Jack sitting outside the office, tapping away on his phone before looking up and seeing Michael.

“Hey, man. Okay, ready to go?” He asked, standing up and pocketing his phone. Michael nodded and they headed out.

“So, Michael, you’re what? Sophomore? Junior?” Jack asked as they walked through the halls.

“Sophomore.” Michael answered. He had been told he was in sophomore year anyway.

“Okay, so you’re in the same grade as Ray and them.” Jack commented, before pointing out one of the ways to the cafeteria.

“Them?” Michael asked.

“Oh, yeah, some of my friends. We somehow managed to span three grades, though I just know someone’s gunna befriend a freshman by the end of the year.” Jack said, heading up some stairs. “Now this is for seniors only, mostly, but you might have a math class up here like Gav.”

Michael’s head snapped up at the name, as if it was familiar, but he knew he couldn’t have known the same person, disregarding the niggle of familiarity. He must have just read someone with that name before.

They finished the tour just in time for Michael to make it to one class before lunch, which was Math.

Jack knocked on the door to the classroom, calling for the teacher.

“Hey, Miss, here’s your new student. Sorry he’s a little late.” Jack said to the woman, whose name was Miss Williams, according to his schedule.

“It’s fine. We were just about to start a new section.” She smiled at Michael and invited him in, where he stood in front of a full room of kids his own age, and saw one dark haired head that was immediately familiar near the back.

“Class, we have a new student here today, his name is Michael. Please make him feel welcome at this school.” Miss Williams said, scanning the room before turning to Michael. “Now, there’s a seat right beside Mr. Free, right there. Why don’t you go sit next to him?”

Michael nodded, and followed her pointing to a seat in the middle of the class beside a lanky blond kid that had kept his head down when he entered the classroom, and as he approached, he saw the kid’s shoulders tense, as if expecting Michael to punch him or something similar for some reason. He frowned at the kid’s head, not sure what to make of him, but did his best to ignore the kid beside him as Miss Williams began talking about the new unit, algebra. She then began talking about what they would be learning within algebra and Michael became lost in the unknown language of math because he couldn’t remember anything about his education in New Jersey.

He tried to get the blond kid beside him, Mr. Free according to the teacher, to help him when they were working on problems that looked like number and letter soup, but every time he even glanced over at the kid, his shoulders would hunch closer to his head and his head was so close to his workbook Michael wasn’t sure he was even working on the problems, let alone reading what the problems were.

Finally, after an agonizingly long time trying to understand what the hell algebra was again, the bell rang for lunch, and the kid beside him bolted out of his seat, leaving his workbook behind in his rush to leave the classroom.

_Maybe I’ll get the fucker to talk to me if I give this back to him._ Michael thought as he took the book, looking at the name, which was written in neat but crude capital letters; _GAVIN FREE_. Michael froze as he was halfway out of his seat, his brain throwing up alarms that he couldn’t understand what they were telling him. The name looked familiar, as if some part of his lost memory was trying to burst through with that name at the front, but then the headaches returned and he tuned out the bells in his head as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Yo, dude, are you going to lunch or are you just gunna do squats all afternoon?” Ray asked with a smirk.

Michael scowled and shook the hand off him, standing up. “I was thinking about something, asshat.”

“You can think and walk, can’t you? Or do you not know how to?” Ray prodded with a grin, seeming to enjoy Michael’s anger for some bizarre reason. “C’mon, I’m hungry, let’s go.”

Michael groaned but followed the dark haired kid into the halls, doing their best not to run into other students as they made their way to the lunch room, Michael with his homemade lunch, and Ray saying he was going to mooch off his friends, ‘like I always do.’

Not knowing where else to go, he followed Ray to a crowded table where he saw the tattooed teen and Jack and surprisingly the blond kid from math, facing the other way.

He heard laughter erupt from them, and blinked at the blond kid’s laugh, but continued to follow Ray before he could understand why the laugh sounded pleasant to his ears.

“Hey, guys.” Ray called to his friends, Michael a little behind him, for the first time feeling like the new kid as he hesitated for a brief second as Ray’s friends turned to greet him, and he finally saw the blond kid’s face properly.

The first thing Michael noticed about the kid was his bigger-than-should-be nose, and the second were his eyes, which were, from where he stood, dark like seawater.

The eyes slid from looking over at Ray with a smile to Michael, and they widened, quickly looking away before Michael could take another step.

“This is Michael.” Ray’s voice snapped him back to reality, and he looked around the table hesitantly.

Besides the blond, Jack and Geoff the tattooed kid, there was another darker blond guy older than Michael, a couple of girls that didn’t stop talking as Ray approached, another girl sitting arm in arm with Geoff, and a shorter kid that looked to be around his age.

“So, Michael, you know Geoff and Jack,” Ray began introducing the table. “The two girls are Barbara and Meg, beside Geoff is Griffon, that’s Jeremy, Gavin, and last but not least, Ryan.”

“Why was I last? I was sitting right next to Jack.” Ryan sounded mock offended before turning to Michael. “Nice to meet you, newbie. Surprised you followed Ray.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ray demanded, sitting beside the older teen and quickly snatching some fries from his lunch tray.

“Well, why Ray of all people?” Ryan cracked a smile.

Michael slowly sat beside Ray, which somehow meant sitting next to Gavin and he tuned out the two as he focused on the kid sitting next to him again, wondering how to talk to him if he kept trying to hide from him.

“So, Michael, where were you from?” Griffon asked, and Michael’s head snapped to attention.

“Oh, New Jersey.”

“Really?” She gave an odd look between him and the kid next to him, but didn’t say anything about it. “Why’d you come here?”

“Uh, well…” Michael rubbed the back of his neck. “I-”

“Hey, wasn’t New Jersey where that shooting happened?” Jeremy asked, and both Gavin and Michael stiffened, though Michael didn’t notice.

“Yeah, it was all over the news a couple weeks ago.” One of the girls, the girl with deep purple hair, suddenly spoke up. “There were a lot of deaths and injuries, right? So, you moved because your family felt worried it would happen to you?”

“Uh, well…” Michael shifted in his seat. “It did happen to me.” He said in a low voice.

The entire table went quiet before Ray laughed, although a little nervously.

“You’re joking right?” He asked, looking over at Michael as though he was about to break into a grin and say he fooled them all.

“No. I was in that school when it happened. I don’t know much, well, I don’t remember anything.” Michael said, thinking if he had started it, might as well say everything.

“Did you repress the memory that much?” Jack asked, looking concerned.

“More like I got amnesia. I was… One of the kids who got shot.” Michael said. “I survived, obviously, but yeah, my family moved because the shooter wasn’t found or something.”

A few around the table shuffled nervously.

“But, you’re okay, now, right?” A new voice beside him asked, and Michael was surprised to hear the English accent. “’Sides the memory loss, uh?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Michael said, looking desperately for a way to change topics when Gavin did it for him.

“Then that’s good. Hey, you sat beside me during class right?”

“Oh, yeah.. You left your workbook, idiot.” Michael said, finally putting his lunch on the table. “I put it in my locker, but when next class starts, I’ll give it to you.”

“Great. Yeah, sorry about that. I was really hungry by the end of class, I wanted to be first in line for food.” Gavin said with an easy smile, and the table dissolved into small talk, though Michael could tell some of the teens kept glancing at him.

He rolled his eyes, mentally wondering if he could have done that better.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Michael is out of character, but, well, amnesia. That is my only excuse.  
> As for if the other characters are OOC, I'm sorry... Its more to do with me not being able to write highschool fics than anything else.  
> I'll try to update once every week or every other week, but... School...


	3. Faint Nostalgia

The rest of the day went by quickly for Michael after lunch. He found out he had at least two classes with each Gavin, Ray and Jeremy, which relieved him so if he was ever going to get lost, he could go to one of them for help, and by the end of the day, he knew he was going to need it.

Science confounded him, math made no sense to him yet, and in English class they were apparently in the middle of a big project that Michael was luckily exempted from for the time being.

“So, you look lost.” Ray said as he sidled up to Michael after the final bell rang.

“No shit.” Michael muttered as the two walked with the stream of students heading to their lockers and fleeing the school for freedom. “It’s the middle of term and I feel so far behind on too many levels to begin to know how I would catch up.”

“Don’t worry about that, man.” Ray waved an arm dismissively. “You’ll figure it out. You’re lucky you don’t have to do that project for English, though. It’s hell.”

“What is the project, anyway?” Michael asked as they reached what was apparently Ray’s locker, realizing it was just across from where his own locker was.

“A pain in my ass, that’s what.” Ray deadpanned as he opened his locker and shoved his books in, taking his bag out and slamming the locker closed again. “A big group project on the book we finished reading last week and we have to make a workable game around it. I’m surrounded by idiots who don’t know good games. They think Monopoly is a good game.”

“Oh.” Michael said, heading to his own locker to get his bag with Ray still complaining.

“They all apparently love that stupid game and outvoted my idea.” He grumbled as the two started to head for outside.

“Well, isn’t that game just an easy grade, then? It’s not like you have to like it to get the grade, right?” Michael suggested.

“Yeah, but I’d much rather do a game like clue where they have to find the right answers to win, not buying everything and causing misery to other players.” Ray answered before jumping a foot in the air as someone apparently grabbed him from behind. “Holy shit!”

The two turned quickly at the deep laughter to see Ryan with a smirk on his face.

“Never knew you were so ticklish, Ray.” Ryan laughed.

“What the hell, Rye?” Ray cried. “What was that for?”

“Well, I had been trying to call to you two for the past couple minutes and you didn’t seem to hear me, so I thought a little revenge was in order.” Ryan shrugged, his laughter dissipating. “Geoff was asking for a game’s night this Friday. Wanted to know if you’ll be able to make it?”

“Games night? Fuck yeah!” Ray said, looking interested. “Same time as usual?”

“Yep. What about you, newbie? You like games?” Ryan turned his attention to Michael.

Michael thought about the amount of games he had in his room before nodding slowly. “Sure.”

“Great. Geoff’ll give you more information tomorrow.” Ryan smiled before walking ahead of them. “See ya.”

“You play games?” Ray asked as they waited by the edge of the school as Michael was getting his parents to pick him up and Ray lived close to the school anyway.

“I think so, anyway.” Michael shrugged. “I have tons of games and consoles in my room, either way.”

“Awesome. What kind of games do you have?”

“Don’t know. When we were moving, I didn’t check them all.” Michael shook his head. “I think I saw something called Halo and another called Banjo or something.”

“Oh, you have Halo? That game’s pretty good.” Ray said.

The two chatted more until Michael saw his dad’s car coming up the street and the two parted ways. Michael got into his dad’s car and sat in half silence as the radio played popular music at a low volume.

“So, how was your first day?” His dad asked when they hit a red light, looking over at his son.

“It was good. The school’s really big, but I’ve made a few friends.” Michael said nonchalantly. “A few classes might be hard because of my amnesia, though.”

“Made some friends already? That’s good.” Michael’s dad turned back to the road, just as the light turned green. “What classes?”

“Math, mostly. We’re on something like algebra and I don’t know anything.” Michael rubbed his temple.

“You’ll get the hang of it. You’re really good at math.” His dad said. “I’m sure you’ll remember that soon enough.”

“I hope so.” Michael muttered as they reached their new place, his dad shutting off the engine after he parked.

Michael went straight to his room, but made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a drink, and went to his desk and sat with his bag on his lap, staring at it before quickly putting it down and reaching for the box on the floor simply marked in capital letters ‘MICHAEL'S.’

Inside the box was all his games and consoles and game controllers, and he sifted through all the games he had, hoping he would remember something.

Michael was actually pretty impressed by the collection he had, and the game titles sent tingles in his brain as if they were trying to jumpstart some memory of what the game was like.

He found a worn game that seemed like Michael had played it more times than the others. _Banjo-Kazooie, huh?_ He thought as he looked at the game. _Looks like I really like this game._

For the next half hour, Michael went over all the games he had, thinking why he would get these games and if he might have liked them before. _Wonder if I still know how to play any of these._ He thought briefly, before sighing and putting the games away to do the homework he had been assigned.

He did as much as he could before he was later called for dinner, and went right back at it after eating. Soon he got fed up with it, however, and feeling exhausted, went straight to his bed, thinking he would do it in the morning.

* * *

 

Michael dreamt of laughter. Loud, shoulder shaking, tear inducing laughter.

He saw himself entangled with another person on what was either the floor or a bed, but everything about the person was blurred to the point Michael couldn’t even tell if it was female or male.

Michael’s dream-self had his legs tangled with the other’s, arms wrapped around the other like they were cocooning each other, until Michael let go with one arm to double over in laughter, almost laying on the other person.

The dream started to fade, but Michael had the strangest feeling he recognized the laugh, like he had heard that laugh every day for years.

When he woke the next morning, one single thought remained.

_The laugh sounded like Gavin’s._

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this might actually be a slow build kind of story, and I've never written one of those before... Then again, everything about this story is a first for me.


	4. Games Night

Finally. It was Friday, and Michael survived his first week of school, which now meant it was this supposed legendary night between his new group of friends called ‘Games Night.’

He had told his parents he was going to his friend’s right after school, thinking it would just be easier going right there then having his parents driving him to Geoff’s.

Turns out, it was common for the sophomores to do that, as Michael sat in between Ray and Jeremy in the back of Geoff’s car, a beat up looking thing that was still in perfect condition. Gavin sat in the front, on the grounds that he was the tallest among the four of them, and Geoff began to drive.

“So, Michael, how you likin’ AH?” Geoff asked as he turned out of the school parking lot, reminding Michael of his father the first day of school.

“It’s good.” Michael shrugged, still uncertain how to act around the older teen. He wasn’t as intimidating as the first day, he actually sometimes reminded him of a father figure, but he could also tell that he would not want to be around when Geoff got angry. “Little disorienting but that could be from my amnesia or the fact it’s only been five days I’ve been in this school.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Ray said, bumping Michael’s shoulder lightly. “By this time next week, you’ll be walking around like you own the school.”

Michael rolled his eyes but didn’t argue and the car dissolved into small talk, Geoff complaining about teachers and homework that made the sophomores laugh.

They reached Geoff’s house and Michael was half-surprised by how ordinary it looked. It was a one floor home with no garage, painted a pale colour Michael couldn’t really tell what and just a driveway for the car they were in and a minivan already there.

The five got out of the car and went into the house, Michael looking around curiously.

It looked very homely and just very different from Michael’s first thought of where Geoff might live.

“C’mon, I’ll set up the system. Ray, get some chips – that everyone will like –” Geoff gave the dark haired kid a pointed look, “from the kitchen.”

Ray broke off from the group with a laugh, waving his hand behind him as he went to where Michael guessed was the kitchen for the snacks, while Geoff went off to a really large room with a couple of machines, several controllers for various consoles, and a tall bookshelf half filled with games. There were a couple large comfortable couches as well that Jeremy and Geoff immediately flopped on, dropping their bags by the door. Gavin and Michael put down theirs beside the others and while Gavin sat beside Geoff, Michael looked around the room more, impressed by the setup and just curious about the new environment he found himself in.

“Are ya just going to gawk there or get in here and play?” Michael gave a start at Jeremy’s call, scowling (read: pouting) when the others laughed.

He went to sit beside Jeremy, picking up a controller similar to what Jeremy was holding himself, looking at the large television to see what game they were going to play, only to laugh.

“You have a video game version of Monopoly?” He asked when the others half-turned to look at him.

“Well, duh. Best way to annoy Ray.” Geoff said, a wide grin splitting his features at the loud groan from the doorway as said hater-of-Monopoly stood with a couple bags of chips.

“Why?” He asked, slumping over to the nearest couch, tossing the bags onto the coffee table. “Why must you torture me with this hell?”

The rest of the group laughed, Michael included as they chose their pieces and started to play, Michael going slowly as he remembered some of the rules of the game. But the game wasn’t that hard to catch up with and soon they were in the thick of it, talking about whatever, normally something Michael didn’t know about, before the others started to arrive.

Jack arrived first with Griffon, and Geoff switched with Jack to sit with his girlfriend. Meg and Ryan turned up a little after that, with Barbara arriving last with a large bag of sodas for them all to drink.

By the time Meg and Ryan had arrived, they had just decided to stop playing Monopoly as the others said Ryan would pull the plug because they were ‘bullying his Ray’, causing Ray to redden and hit the closest person, who happened to be Jack, who just laughed more and wrapped his arm around the sophomore’s shoulders.

“Aw, c’mon Ray, we all can tell.” He chuckled.

“Shaddup.” Ray just mumbled, pouting and grabbing Jack’s controller. “I call next game.”

Michael gave his controller to Griffon as the group alternated. When Ryan and Meg arrived, Ray squished himself between Michael and Jeremy, avoiding Ryan’s gaze until Jeremy got up with the excuse of needing the bathroom, letting the older teen take his spot.

“Traitor!” Ray called after him before Michael saw him turn pink in the face as Ryan looked at him curiously.

It was around 5:30pm when the room was filled with teenagers drinking various soft drinks and cramming junk food into their mouths. Michael was playing a one-on-one game against Gavin in what was apparently Halo, and while Michael was able to pick up the controls, he was slowly getting angry with how bad he was at the game, as if he was being told by himself he should be creaming the Brit in this game.

The game became very heated as they were tied for the final win, and Michael distantly noticed how the others became quiet and watched the game between the Brit and new kid.

“Boi, just give up!” Gavin cried, his character jumping back from the grenade Michael’s character had thrown, and something about the way Gavin had said ‘boy’ startled Michael, making him freeze just long enough for Gavin to throw a grenade at his character, not close enough to win right away, but enough to deplete his health.

“God DAMN IT!” Michael shouted, ignoring that feeling to the back of his mind for the time being, not wanting to lose to the blond teen. “You motherfucker, Gav!”

“Nah, boi!” Gavin laughed, missing all the shots at Michael. “C’mon, just try to get me, my boi!”

“Here I come, you fucker!” Michael growled, throwing another grenade, missing Gavin by a long shot.

The group went quiet as they watched the two play, the anticipation was palpable by this point as the two characters met on screen and with both Michael and Gavin shouting insults(or in Gavin’s case, just a war cry that sounded more confused than intimidating) at each other, they both shot at the other.

There was a full 5 seconds of the entire room frozen before it erupted into cheers as it read ‘Player 2 wins,’ and Michael’s character standing victorious on screen.

“Yes!” Michael cried, punching the air and laughed when Gavin shouted the opposite, sounding so dramatic as he did so.

“Bollocks!” Gavin dropped his controller, grabbing at his hair. “I was so close!”

Michael laughed triumphantly, a large grin on his face as he turned to Gavin, all the insults flung a distant thing. “Good game, Gav.”

“Good game, Micool.” Gavin replied, hanging his head in defeat as the rest of the room congratulated Michael on his narrow win. But again, the way Gavin spoke made Michael's head jerk up a bit.

“Alright, you wanna a real challenge?” Ryan spoke up. “Play against Ray. He’s still reigning champ over most of the games.”

Michael turned to face Ray in question, who just shrugged. “I’ll give you ten bucks if you can defeat me on one of these levels.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played or really seen Halo besides like that first VS video and RvB, so apologies if the Halo part is shit.  
> I almost forgot to write this, I had actually written an entire other chapter before realizing I had forgotten Games Night.


	5. The Third Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, there is mention of self harm, but literally nothing is shown(because its only a rumour)

The first week of school was actually pretty interesting for Michael as he caught up to the rest of his classmates with the help of his friends, and the aftermath of Games Night (he lost about thirty bucks because they upped the bet).

The second week was when he heard the rumours about his friends.

_“Fairy boy. Faggot. Sluts. Dykes. Deadbeat. Drunk. Cheater.”_

_“You know, she still cheats on her boyfriend with guys from the next school over. The seniors are all saying she’s slept with at least half the grade population there.”_ He overheard when Griffon walked past during break.

_“My sister told me his fat friend asked her friend for their scissors during one class and gave them back bloodstained!”_ He heard another group when the group thought he and Jack were out of earshot.

_“Did you know that kid almost got expelled for drinking during school? Why does he even bother showing up if he’s not going to do anything worthwhile in life?”_

By this point in time Michael had half a mind to punch all the gossipers in the mouth so they would finally shut up. But he had another, bigger thing, to worry about.

Gavin was acting disturbingly subdued and quiet.

Michael had thought nothing of it the first period, simply chalking it up to be early morning and Gavin not having whatever shot he always had to be the fucking sun at 8 in the morning every day. But when his quietness persisted through lunch, which he had gotten to halfway through the hour, sparking concerned looks between Geoff (who all but actually adopted the Brit as his own little brother or son, Michael found out the second day of school) and the girls, everyone could vaguely notice something was off about the normally puppy-like Brit.

It was halfway through the third week that Michael found out the cause for Gavin’s sudden withdrawal.

He had managed to catch Gavin on his way to the cafeteria for lunch, and Gavin looked pretty normal, smiling and laughing, when Michael saw his shoulders tense as three jock looking seniors blocked their way.

“Uh, ‘scuse us.” Michael said, taking a step forward, but the jocks laughed, ignoring him and stood shoulder to shoulder, not letting the two sophomores through.

“Hey fairy boy, who’s this? Your fag?” One said with a smirk at Gavin, who seemed to shrink on himself, refusing to look up at the intimidating guys.

“Fuck off. Let us through.” Michael repeated himself firmly, not about to let some asshole intimidate him.

“We’re not talking to you, faggot.” Another jock spat at Michael, turning back with a smirk to Gavin. “Hey fairy boy, my friend just asked you a question. Don’t you know how to respect your seniors?”

“Leave him alone.” Michael said, stepping in front of Gavin, despite the Brit being a good half a head taller than him.

“Shrimp has guts, doesn’t he?” The first jock chuckled. “Why are you standing up for a faggot, kid? What? Are you his boyfriend or something?”

“Fuck off.” Michael said again, anger bubbling that he tried to keep under control.

The jocks laughed again and one of them took a step forward, practically towering over the two sophomores.

“You _are_ his fag, aren’t you? Fairy boy’s fucking blushing.” His friends laughed behind the one in front.

The one in front seemed to give an unknown signal to the other two, who sprung forward and one grabbed Michael and the other grabbed Gavin, the Brit giving a startled squeak.

“Let us go, assholes!” Michael growled, struggling in the jock’s grip, but they were no longer paying him any attention.

The one who had been in front was now towering over Gavin, and Michael could see him shaking from where he stood, and that only made his attempts to free himself even stronger. He had never known his friend could look so frightened.

The first punch made Michael freeze. While the one jock held Gavin in place, the other slammed his fist into the sophomore’s gut, seemingly driving all the air from Gavin’s lungs as he gave a pained grunt.

The sound of skin smacking skin and Gavin giving a distressing grunt of pain the second time brought Michael back to his senses after his shock wore off and he swore he saw red.

Muscle memory is a fascinating thing, Michael found out as he did the first thing his body told him to do, and that was to elbow the jock holding him in the stomach. As soon as the grip weakened, he surged forward with a shout, arm swinging in a clean right hook to the jaw, the jock stumbling to the side.

Michael went on the defensive immediately, ducking his chin and taking a step back so he could see all three jocks and Gavin, raising his arms before the first senior came swinging.

He was holding his own pretty well, as if he had done this before, fought against bigger people and in unfair numbers, before one had snuck up behind him and caught him unaware. Dazed from the blow to the head, he felt his arms being tugged behind his back roughly and heard Gavin cry out his name.

That only seemed to make the jocks laugh.

“ _Micool?_ ” The one who kept hold of Gavin mocked. “Oh, _Micool, save me, I’m a fucking damsel in distress._ ”

That earned more laughter from the other two before the leader, the only one not holding a sophomore, took a step closer to Michael until he was more or less beside him, and he leant into his ear.

“Listen new kid. Dump his ass if you know what’s good for you.” He heard him mutter into his ear. “If not, well…”

Michael should have expected it, but the savage punch to his stomach drove all thought, as well as air, out of him.

“Welcome to Achievement High, faggot.” The jock laughed, but was cut off by a shout coming from the direction to the cafeteria.

“Gav-What the fuck?!”

Michael wasn’t sure what happened next, but found himself sitting in the front office with a couple bruises on his arms and stomach from where the jocks had hit him and held him down, with Gavin surprisingly unscathed besides the large bruises along his gut, and their three senior friends, Ryan, Jack and Geoff, with a smattering of bruises and dark looks among them. Michael distantly wondered who was more pissed about what happened, him or the seniors sitting beside them.

The door to the principal’s opened and the three jocks stepped out and Michael glared daggers at them, before smirking at their busted lips and black eyes. _Serves them right._

The group of friends were then asked to enter and they did so slowly, Gavin and Michael almost being escorted by the seniors.

“What happened?” Mr. Sorola asked with a heavy sigh as he took in the appearance of the teens.

“We were just going to the cafeteria when those assholes blocked the way and beat us up!” Michael nearly shouted, somehow keeping his volume level, gesturing to where the jocks had just left from.

“Why would they do that?” The principal asked, marking something down.

“I don’t know. They just started to harass us before they attack Gav.” Michael replied.

“Is this true, Mr. Free?” Mr. Sorola looked at the Brit, who hesitated before nodding.

“They’ve been bullying me for the past month, sir.” Gavin said in a small voice, causing the others to turn to him in varying expressions of surprise and anger.

“Past month? Gavin, Jesus Christ!” Geoff cried. “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“I… I didn’t think it was something to worry about.” Was all Gavin said and none could get another answer from him.

“This school prohibits bullying and violence in any form. Those three will be punished, but you all will too.” Mr. Sorola said after a bit of a pause, writing something down.

“What? But Gavin didn’t do anything wrong!” Michael cried, gesturing to the Brit.

“He is exempted from this, yes, but you four will have to see the VP after school today to know your punishment. Just be glad it isn’t suspension. Or expulsion in your case, Mr. Ramsey.” The principal gave a pointed look to the senior before dismissing them.

The small group walked out of the office slowly, Geoff and Michael wearing matching sour looks before Gavin spoke up.

“Thank you.” He said uncharacteristically quiet.

“What are you thanking for?” Michael asked, turning with the others to face the blond Brit.

“For standing up for me.” Gavin replied quietly, not yet looking up at the group. “Thank you, for that.”

“That’s what friends do, dickhead.” Geoff said, wrapping an arm around Gavin and ruffled his hair, his sour look dissipating slightly. “Now, c’mon, lunch is nearly over, and I don’t get to see Griffon again until school finishes.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> So, the one rumour about the scissors actually happened in my school, but to this day I'm only half certain it really happened. I remember a girl who was known as an attention seeker asked someone during science for their scissors and after class, left them at her seat with what looked like blood? I can't remember because I have blocked out like half of my time in high school. '-'


	6. What's worse than detention?

Michael and the others were called to the vice principal’s office about five minutes before the final bell rang, and as he left English, he sent a grimace to Ray, his only friend for that class.

He met up with the seniors outside the VP’s office after grabbing his things from his locker, not wanting to walk back when the bell rang.

Just as the bell rang, Michael and the three seniors met with the VP, a speckled man with a stern look named Mr. Burns.

“So, Mr. Sorola told me what happened during lunch and that an appropriate punishment should be made for you four.” Mr. Burns told the teens. “And, what we have decided is, starting tomorrow so you can all blow off steam without resorting to violence, you will have to stay for an hour after school running laps for a week.

The four teens were quiet, processing the punishment before Geoff cried.

“Running laps? Are you serious?”

“Hey, this was the most fitting punishment, Ramsey. We could have made you do something boring like write lines during detention. Be happy we didn’t.” Mr. Burns said, dismissing them. “Now go. Tomorrow you start, and one of the gym teachers will be waiting for you on the track as soon as the bell rings. And if any of you think about skipping” He paused to look pointedly at each student. “We’ll either add another half hour of running, or change the punishment to writing lines for two weeks straight.”

The teens left the office with varying volumes of groaning.

“Fuck that, I don’t want to do stupid laps.” Geoff grumbled and Jack nodded in agreement.

“Well, it’s either that or stupid lines. It’s a lose-lose situation.” Ryan pointed out.

“We shouldn’t be in trouble in the first place, though! Those assholes started it.” Michael said angrily, gesturing wildly.

“Well, tough shit, school isn’t fair, Mike.” Jack replied as they reached the front of the school, and Michael saw Ray by the gates like the first day of school, earbuds connected to his DS.

He seemed to have sensed them approaching because Michael and the seniors barely got a couple feet from him when he took out the buds and without looking up, asked them. “So, what was the arrangement?”

“Running laps.” Ryan answered.

“Apparently so we can ‘blow off steam,’ for some fucking reason.” Geoff continued, crossing his arms as they approached.

“Well, could be worse, I mean.” Ray shrugged, looking up from his game. “Do you know what happened to the asshats that started this?”

“Rumour has it two of them got suspended. Dunno about the third.” Jack answered when the others shook their heads. “Maybe he got expelled?”

“Which one?” Michael asked.

“I think his name’s Chad? Dark hair, all around fuckboy. Moved here like a week before Gavin did.” Ryan said.

Michael frowned, the name sending up alarms the same as when he first heard Gavin’s name the first day of school, but before he could ponder much more, the five heard a car honk, and Michael saw his dad’s car waiting.

“Shit, gotta go.” Michael sighed, rubbing his neck. “Oh man, what do I tell my parents?”

“Like ripping off a bandaid.” Ryan suggested. “They’ll know anyway by now. School most likely emailed them after lunch. Better tell your side now.”

Michael groaned but nodded, heading to his dad’s car before waving to his friends.

His dad didn’t say anything to him until Michael was buckled and they were driving away from the school.

“Your mother called me just before I left work in a tizzy. She said she was just emailed something from the school.” His dad shot him a glance before looking back at the road. “Care to explain, Michael?”

Michael internally debated before his rational side gave in. _Better get it over with._ He thought.

“I was protecting one of my friends from fu-reaking bullies, dad!” Michael hesitated to say ‘fucking’ as the last time he swore in front of his parents they looked so shocked and told him to never say it again. “They threw the first punch.”

“You got into a fight?” His dad seemed to sigh heavily, as if Michael getting into fights was actually common. “You know how we told you don’t pick fights, son.”

“They started it, though! What was I supposed to do, let Gavin get beat up?” Michael cried, turning to his dad and noticing the way he froze, clutching the wheel until his knuckles went white.

“What did you say?” He asked slowly and Michael frowned, instincts pulling up alarms so loud he backed down, his anger leaving – no, more like fleeing – him like a dog with its tail between its legs.

“They were beating up my friend in front of me. What else was I supposed to do? There were no teachers or anyone nearby.” Michael said in a defensive tone, but softer as he still heard the internal alarms of ‘CAUTION’ flooding his mind.

“Why were they doing that to your friend?” His dad asked, still speaking slowly, and Michael barely noticed the heavy emphasis on _friend._

“I don’t know. They just went right into his face and started calling him names before grabbing him and beating him up. Gav says they’ve been doing that for a full month!” Michael answered.

Again, his father tensed, just as they reached their street. The car was silent the rest of the drive, but Michael could practically feel an aura coming off his dad that made him worried for reasons he couldn’t even understand.

They got inside the house when his dad finally spoke again.

“Just, go upstairs and do your homework until your mother gets home. We’ll talk more later.” He told Michael in a tone that made any form of argument to fizzle in his throat, and Michael went up to his room quickly.

He put his bag beside his desk and looked for his phone, trying to ignore the feeling of caution by talking to his friends.

[You]: _hey. u ok?_

Michael waited a few minutes before he got a reply.

[British]: _Yeah, course I am, boi. Why do u ask?_

[You]: _y? some f-ing dbags attack you, have been 4 a MONTH, n u say ur ok??_

[British]: _Oh… Well, Im okay now. They cant get me anymore, right?_

[You]: _dumass_

Michael waits longer for Gavin to respond.

[British]: _So whats the punishment?_

[You]: _running laps 4 a week f-ing hell…_

Gavin doesn’t answer for a long time and Michael hears the front door opening, realizing he had been texting Gavin for about an hour and now his mother was home.

[You]: _gotta go parents r gunna need 2 talk 2 me bout wat happend_

Michael put his phone on the desk just as he hears his parents call him down. _Time to face the music, I guess._ He thought.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of how these guys would text was surprisingly hard, as was thinking about what Michael would write as Gavin's name on his phone. It was actually between using his actual name or something else entirely.  
> Don't know if I'll have a chapter ready for next week. I've been writing, but it's been for later chapters or other fics I'm currently working on. I guess we'll see by next Friday~


	7. Phantom

It took Michael a very long time to get to sleep. His head was buzzing with thoughts so garbled and confusing he was sure he was going to get a huge headache if he didn’t have one already.

His parents, finding out what happened, were mad that Michael got into trouble not even a month at the new school, and something about the way his mom sighed when Michael opened his mouth to protest made him think he had had this kind of conversation with his parents before the shooting.

His muscle memory on how he was able to hold his own against three larger, older jocks also told him he might have been doing this for a few years or something, at least.

After talking with his parents and a very awkward dinner soon after, Michael all but fled back to his room, but not before his parents said he wasn’t going off the hook for fighting. They asked for his phone charger and all his controllers.

“We’re keeping these until your school punishment is finished, okay young man?” His mom had said while Michael gave the controllers over to his dad with a frown permanently pasted onto his face. “Now go and do your homework.”

Michael had sent a mass text to his friends, telling them all what happened, before telling them that if he didn’t answer, his phone died and he wouldn’t get anything for the next week.

[Tattoos]: _Tuff break kid. But hey its only a week._

Michael rolled his eyes at Geoff's text before his phone buzzed again.

[Mom Friend]: _Same. Tho I keep my controllers. Kinda the first time I’ve actually gotten into trouble, so they don’t know what to do._

Michael had actually laughed when he read Jack’s text.

[You]: _u nvr get in troubl?_

[Mom Friend]: _Never got caught before, really._

Ryan never responded, and the rest gave their sympathy to Michael, saying they would talk to him during school until the week was up.

But it wasn’t exactly what happened during the day that kept Michael up, but the alarm bells that wouldn’t shut up in his head, telling him something bad was going to happen, but being vague as hell as to what the supposed danger was.

Michael tossed and turned on his bed, even growled to himself as if that would stop him from thinking long enough to let him fall asleep. He even punched his pillow, remolding the thing by the force he was using, but still his brain was telling him CAUTION CAUTION WARNING BAD THINGS AHEAD.

Finally, after fighting with himself for a few hours and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be very awake the next day, Michael drifted off to sleep.

It had been a long time since he had a dream as vivid as the laughing dream after the first day at Achievement High, and this was not as happy as that dream had been.

He dreamt of fists connecting with his jaw, his temple, his shoulders, and worse, his stomach. He dreamt of kicks to his head while he did his best to protect himself from his shadowy assailants.

Michael dreamt of himself fighting back, learning through experience how to throw a powerful punch, how to use his height against opponents, how to hide some of the worst bruises from his mother.

But then his dreams turned a little differently. Michael wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew this wasn’t a dream, but a memory bubbling through the static that held almost all his memories from before the shooting from him.

He found himself in his old house in New Jersey, his dad uncomfortably close. They seemed to be in the middle of a standoff, and neither looked likely to stand down.

Michael wasn’t sure how he could hear in a dream, but when he woke up, the words were plain as day.

“I thought you were with that lovely girl, Lindsay.” His dad said, his tone low, the same as when Michael had told him about getting into the fight. “Why was that… That faggot with you?”

Michael narrowed his eyes at his dad. “I was. But I like him more.” Even in a dream, he could feel the fear and adrenaline from coming out to his dad.

His dad moved faster than Michael thought he could, and all Michael felt was pain blossoming from his cheek with his dad over him, shouting at him. “No son of mine will be a faggot. Do you know what that will do to your poor mother? You’ll go to hell, and she’ll blame herself for not protecting you properly.”

Michael stumbled as far as he could away from his dad, protecting his face just in case there was another blow coming.

“We raised you to follow God’s way, and what do you do? Get tripped up by that flowery gay sin personified.” The words rang and echoed in Michael’s head from the intensity of his dad’s shouting.

Before the next blow could connect, Michael woke with a start, the phantom pain of being punched many times, along with the bruise from the force of the punch the leader jock had given him blending together until he couldn’t tell what was a phantom pain and what wasn’t.

His mind raced as he tried to understand what he just remembered before the almost familiar stab of pain from several points in his head told him to stop thinking. He took deep breaths, calming himself down before checking the time and groaning quietly. He had been right about not getting enough sleep, and it was too late to get any more, either.

Michael got up to begin the day, but he went on autopilot as his mind was about a year in the past, reliving his father’s shouts. He couldn’t understand it, his dad had been nothing like that moment in his memory, he had always been helpful and fatherly since waking up in the hospital almost three months ago.

* * *

 

“Dude, you look like-” Ray started, but was immediately interrupted by Gavin, who seemed to have the same thought as him anyway. The three stood by Gavin's locker which was the closest to their first class they all had together.

“Absolute shite, did you even sleep, boi?” He asked, and Michael saw both Ray and Gavin look him over and he just frowned more, stubbornly resisting the desire to yawn or rub his eyes.

“I don’t know. Went to bed, didn’t wake up fucking refreshed.” Michael decided to say a half truth, his mind a little too tired to make an excuse or tell the whole truth.

“Oh, I feel ya man. Have those days every day.” Ray smirked and the other two chuckled, though Michael was laughing on autopilot, sounding fake even to his ears. “Man, you are tired as hell, huh. Maybe you should take some power naps during class, they should wake you right up.”

Michael barely thought about it, nodding along. “Yeah, hopefully.”

But he didn’t really want to sleep again, every time he closed his eyes he saw the faceless teenage bullies and his father’s fist coming for his gut.

Michael hadn’t even realized he had winced until Gavin gave him a worried look.

“You sure you alright, Micoo?” He asked, Michael just nodded, forcing a tired smile.

“I’m fucking perfect.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got the chapter done on time! Would ya look at that?  
> The amount of time it took to get that particular dream from the mysteries of my mind into written word took wayy longer than it should have. I had to rewrite parts a couple times.  
> Jack is so Mom Friend. So Mom Friend. But why doesn't he have many nicknames? It just always seems like he's just Jack, while everyone else has nicknames, like Lil J, Mogar, X-Ray, Mad King, Vav, etc.


	8. Running

“Ryan, I was spending hours last night trying to talk to you. Why didn’t you answer?” Ray demanded during lunch, as soon as he saw the blond senior get to the table with the other two seniors.

“Parents took my phone, I couldn’t tell anyone.” Ryan defended, sitting between Ray and Meg. “Besides using like Microsoft Word or Google on the computer, I’m grounded from all electronics.”

“Jeez, man, your parents sound stricter than normal.” Jeremey noted, and Michael listened half interested.

He finally got a bit more sleep during Math, Miss Williams didn’t even notice, and had finally mostly forgotten the dream he had had that felt more than a dream.

“You’re parents are strict?” He joined in the conversation.

“Yeah…” Ryan sighed sadly. “They’re complete hard asses when it comes to school. I have to keep my grades at such a high grade because if I slip up, they’ll think I’m slacking and make me go to tutoring sessions.”

“Oh, you should have seen him when he had to do that, last year.” Meg said, waving a fry around as she spoke. “Every lunch for half a term he had to go, and all we ever heard from him was complete gibberish.”

“Hey, quadratics is not gibberish. I had to study for so many stupid useless tests.” Ryan put his head in his hands, and Meg and Ray patted his shoulders and Michael wasn’t sure if they were being genuine or playing along. “Oh god I still see the numbers.”

“Wow, really?” Gavin joined in, chuckling. “What grades were you getting to have to go to tutoring?”

“Anything under a B.” Ray replied faster than Ryan. “And it was only for math. Think his parents wanted an Asian kid and just thrust the stereotypes onto him.”

The ones listening to the conversation laughed and Ryan shoved Ray lightly. Michael zoned out of the conversation after that as he ate, just listening to the different conversations going around the group. Geoff and Griffon were flicking food into the other’s mouth, laughing and teasing when they missed, and Jack and Barbara discussed some movie coming soon they seemed to be very excited to see, and the rest continued to listen to Ryan gripe about number soup and the grading system.

When lunch was nearly over, Jack suddenly looked around the table and caught Michael’s eye.

“Hey, don’t forget about after school. Apparently today and tomorrow we’re gunna have Mr. Kirkland supervise us.” He reminded Michael, as well as Ryan and Geoff, who both gave short sighs of relief. “So that normally means as long as we start and stop running during that hour, he’ll just let us go.”

“What’s going on? What about running?” Meg straightened, looking curious.

“We got in trouble for stopping some assholes from bullying Gav.” Michael told the others what happened the day before, with Gavin and the seniors adding little bits here and there.

“You know what happened to those jocks? They got in bigger trouble, right?” Meg demanded, eyes shining with anger, but when they flit over to Gavin, they softened in concern. Meg had always been very vocal about the bullying in the school, and seemed to also be very good friends with Gavin, the two normally walking home together than with any of their other friends, so Michael briefly understood how she was feeling about the situation.

“Two got suspended, but apparently the third only got a week’s worth of detention because he didn’t raise a hand to anyone.” Jack answered with an annoyed look. “How does that make any sense? Sure he didn’t actually throw a punch, but he’s equally as responsible, he was the one holding Gavin down.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Meg cried, half launching from her seat as if it burned her.

“I know, right?” Geoff nodded with a cross look. “The dick gets detention when we have to run fucking laps for an hour for a week.”

Meg looked like she was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and a few of Michael’s friends jumped in surprise, Meg included.

She swore, her shoulders slumping as she packed her empty food containers away, grumbling as she did so as the others copied her, packing their things to get to their lockers and next class. Gavin and Michael shared a look before following the rest of the group until they had to split for different classes.

All too soon, the final bell rang and Michael trudged to the open field where he saw Ryan and Geoff already sitting in the grass beside a short male teacher who looked like he would be more geared towards something like English or History than physical education.

“Well, that’s three out of you four here. Where’s Mr. Patillo, gents?” Mr. Kirkland asked, with an accent similar to Gavin’s but somehow more snobbish than Michael thought possible.

“He was getting changed last I saw him, sir.” Geoff replied, legs stretched out in front of him as he and Ryan lounged on the grass. “He should be here any moment now.”

“There he is.” Ryan pointed as the others noticed Jack walking over towards them.

“Alright, well lads, you know what you have to do. Don’t stop moving forward and hopefully you all brought a water bottle to keep hydrated?” Mr. Kirkland asked, nodding when he saw Michael and the others take out their bottles. “Keep them with you as you run. I’ll give you a couple minutes to stretch before you have to start, alright?”

Michael and Geoff groaned softly, but went about stretching with the others at the Gym teacher’s glare.

Soon they were running, Ryan outpacing them all before Geoff and Jack took the back of the group by several feet. Michael tried to keep his pace slow and even, but he knew he wasn’t in the best shape for running, especially after the months in hospital recovering what little memory he could and just not being on his feet for long for months.

His jog turned into a fast walk before going to a crawl to drink half his water bottle after a full half hour of running, watching as Ryan and the other gents began over taking him. He saw Mr. Kirkland watching them from where their backpacks lay on the ground when he felt another pair of eyes watching him. But when he glanced around, Michael saw no one watching the four of them running, so he tried to ignore it by picking up his pace back to a jog.

* * *

 

Michael’s dad was waiting for him in the same place as usual and he never welcomed the old worn seats more than as he walked over to the car after the hour of running. He had said goodbye to the others right after, since they were going the opposite way to the parking lot so Geoff could carpool them.

He got in and practically sank into the passenger’s seat, still sweating and just getting his breath back. Michael didn’t really care about anything but a nice cool shower and his bed right about then, and barely answered his dad’s usual questions about how his day went.

“You okay, Mike?” His dad snapped him out of his daze long enough to answer fully aware.

“Just tired.” He waved a hand to dismiss it. “More moving than I’ve been used to.”

He saw his dad nod slowly at his answer before they pulled up to the house and Michael sluggishly disappeared to get rid of the sweat and dirt on him, his body moving more on autopilot.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fun fact: Besides the VP and Principal, all the teachers in Achievement High are named from characters from a ridiculous anime called Hetalia(unless you like personified countries, do not watch it's too ridiculous).  
> Also, grading systems are so weird because they are all so different from one country to the next, even sometimes from one province/state to another(as someone from Quebec, that's 2x more apparent)


	9. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy lawd, there are a lot of you reading and giving my fic kudos. I was just checking the stats and there are like 25 subscriptions to this story, 11 bookmarks, and like close to 800 hits and I cannot believe it, I am so happy. ^u^

Nothing much happened during the week Michael and the other seniors had to do their running, besides Geoff skipping one on the Monday and had to continue one day longer than the others, much to his vocal displeasure.

“Fucking hell! It was only one hour I missed, not a month!” He cried on the Tuesday during lunch after he learned he had been added another day.

“Well, Mrs. Vargas is very strict when it comes to showing up for anything, during school or not. You should have known that, Geoff, you had her in ninth grade.” Jack remarked before he took a bite out of his cafeteria made burger.

Geoff just groaned into his hands as Griffon made to pat his arm, whispering something Michael couldn’t hear, and he wasn’t sure if it was encouragement or not. Michael still didn’t really understand Geoff and Griffon’s relationship, but they both seemed happy with the other even after constant bickering.

On the Wednesday when Michael, Ryan and Jack finished their last hour of running under the watch of the evil eye gaze of the Italian gym teacher Mrs. Vargas, Michael took a ride with Ryan home. His father had left a note for him in the morning saying he wasn’t going to be off work until late that night and told him to find another ride or walk home.

“You’re lucky you get to use your phone again after today.” Ryan commented when Michael looked at his long dead phone he kept in his pocket more out of habit than anything else.

“Why? When are your parents giving back your electronics?” Michael asked.

“Next Friday. They really pound it into you that one mistake deserves huge consequences.” Ryan sighed. “It really sucks, I can’t even go to Game Nights until I get my phone back.”

“Y-ouch.” Michael said and Ryan chuckled with a nod.

“Yeah, kinda wish they’d ease up on the whole thing, I mean, I’m already waiting to hear back from the universities I applied for so they shouldn’t hover over me…”

“Yeah, that sound – oh turn left there – that sounds really annoying.” Michael interrupted himself to point to the final turn before they got to his street. “They sound like real hard asses. Why are they so strict?”

“Not really sure.” Ryan shrugged, not taking his hands off the wheel. “Might just be who they are. They’ve always been strict, but I’ve normally been able to handle it. Now it just seems like it’s finally getting to me.”

They got to Michael’s house and Michael gave a grim half smile to his friend. “Well, you’ve lasted this long with them. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Michael.” Ryan said just as Michael got out of the car and headed for the door, unlocking it. He turned back to see Ryan just reversing his car to leave and waved before going inside and heading straight for the shower.

Feeling better after the shower, Michael went to the kitchen for something to eat. Since the week of running he had been coming home starving from burning off so much energy, and when he got into the kitchen, he saw a note on the fridge, most likely from his mom, who didn’t normally leave for work until after Michael was already at school.

Taking the note from the fridge and grabbing an orange from the counter, he read what his mom had said as he peeled the citrus.

_Michael, your cords and everything are on your bed, if you haven’t gone in there yet. We’re still disappointed that you got in trouble so soon after coming here, but we hope this will serve a lesson to not do it again. Love, Mom_

Michael rolled his eyes but smiled. Finally he could charge his fucking phone and play – or replay depending on how you looked at it – some Banjo-Kazooie, the game he had realized was one of his favourite games because it gave him nostalgia he couldn’t remember just yet. Sure, the game was old and the controls were fucking annoying a lot of the time, but the amount of nostalgia he had while playing, somehow remembering certain parts and scenes made the whole thing worth it.

Throwing the peels away, Michael headed up to his room where he had only just thrown his bag in without looking in and saw the small box he guessed his parents had put his things. The first thing he took out was his charger and immediately plugged in his phone, turning it on as soon as the little light indicated it was charging.

While his phone slowly turned itself on, he dug through the mess of controllers and began detangling and putting them back where they were supposed to be. He knew he couldn’t start playing right away, since he had homework to finish at the last minute, but he turned on one of his consoles and started up Banjo to play as soon as he finished.

Finally his phone turned on and was soon assaulted by a week’s worth of texts from his friends and Michael rolled his eyes. Leave it to the crew to still text him when they knew it was dead.

Checking who had texted him, Michael saw a few from Ray and Jeremy asking about homework and when he was getting his phone back and some from the group chat, mainly conversations between Barbara and the other girls gossiping.

What surprised him was that he had a wall of texts from Gavin, who normally sent him the most random texts, from what-if scenarios to stupid thoughts he had that left the curly haired teen baffled. But there was a text that Michael almost skipped over as he skimmed the mountain of text messages his poor phone was being bombarded with all at once, from Gavin that made him pause and reread it much slower.

[British]: _Does Lindsay still talk to u?_

Michael just stared at his phone in confusion. He had talked about Lindsay before to the group, but he was pretty sure he only told Meg and Barbara her name since the two had poked and prodded for information for hours when he first brought up Lindsay.

Ignoring the rest of his texts, Michael quickly shot a text to the Brit.

[You]: _whyd u ask abt lindsay? how do u no her name??_

Michael frowned at his phone, willing it to vibrate again with Gavin’s answer before going back to finish skimming through all the messages he missed, and even sent a mass text from the chat to say he finally got his stuff back, before he finally heard back from Gavin.

[British]: _Huh?_

[You]: _dont huh me ass. how do u no linds?_

[British]: _Didn’t u tell us bout her?_

[You]: _ye but not her name._

[British]: _… I thought u did…_

[You]: _no… did meg tell u or smthg??_

[British]: _Oh, yea, mustve been her._

Even in text form, Michael could tell Gavin was lying but before he could send another text he heard the front door open and heard his mother call out into the house and he had to answer her back. She called for help with making dinner and Michael reluctantly left his room, leaving a half-finished text on his phone.

[You]: _ye… sure…_

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure where Ryan's parents being super strict came from, but I'm apparently rolling with it all the way.  
> Also, I have never played Banjo-Kazooie, only saw a brief thing of Michael playing it on like some compilation video.  
> ...I've noticed I don't play many games. ops


	10. The Bible Says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the longest chapter I've ever written holy crow. Man this chapter got away from me quickly. I meant for fluff the entire chapter, but apparently Michael's father had to show up and the all-fluff chapter blew to bits.

“So, you’ve been here for about a month.” Meg started, leaning very close to speak to Michael in a low voice. “And there’s a certain day coming up, and I was just wondering…”

Michael gave her a ‘go on’ look, not entirely sure where the junior was going with this.

“Are you planning on asking anyone to be their Valentine?” She asked in a quiet voice and Michael was glad he wasn’t eating or drinking anything because he would have choked on it. Still, he choked on his own spit, but that was beside the point.

“Wh-what?” Michael coughed, turning slightly to get his air back while Meg patted his back.

“You know, Valentine’s is coming up really soon, you must have seen someone you like.” Meg said once Michael stopped coughing. “Haven’t you?”

Michael paused for a moment before responding, hoping he didn’t sound too delayed. “I’ve been kinda focused on getting used to this school, and still trying to remember what happened to me before. So no, I haven’t ‘seen anyone I like’ just yet, Mom.”

Meg huffed, but there was still a slight twinkle in her eyes at the new nickname. “C’mon, Mikey, no one caught your eye since coming to this school?” She asked.

Michael groaned quietly as he shook his head. “No, now can I eat in peace, please?”

Meg pouted but didn’t ask another question, just ate her home meal. It was only a couple days before the fourteenth of February, and no one in the school could get away from the ridiculous hearts and cupids and cheesy one-liners that seemed to pop out of every classroom, even from classrooms that seemed to have strict, no lovey-dovey affection teachers, like Mr. Beilschmidt, the scary blond haired German who taught science for the Juniors and Seniors.

Even among the crew, love was definitely in the air. Griffon and Geoff were practically glued to the mouth whenever lunchtime rolled around, and Meg and Barbara would be seen sharing a kiss or two, surprising Gavin and Michael the first time they saw them.

Now Meg seemed to be playing matchmaker, with Michael one of her two reluctant clients. The other being Ryan, after a lot of pestering and what sounded like blackmail and it made Michael grateful he couldn’t remember much of his life before coming here, and that he had no blackmail to even have, or at least that was his reasoning.

Thinking about Ryan, Michael turned his head to look around the table to said blond, who seemed to have been very interested in his own sandwich while Ray and Gavin tried to bring him into their conversation about what Michael guessed was Pokémon.

Meg seemed to notice Michael’s shift, as she turned to see Ryan as well, breaking into a large mischievous grin that both Gavin and Ray noticed.

“Who are you about to kill now, Meg?” Ray asked, not seeming to notice how Ryan froze halfway through biting his sandwich.

“No one, Ray. Just thinking.” The junior said innocently, her smile still focused on Ryan and Michael could practically hear the gears turning and all he could think was how relieved he was that whatever plan she was forming wasn’t for him. “Hey, Ryan, I forgot something I needed to show you, back in my locker. Come with me and I’ll show it to you, now.”

While Ryan spluttered for an excuse, Meg already got up and practically dragged the older teen away, her happy face contrasting his look of worry as the three sophomores watched them leave.

“What do you think they’re really doing?” Gavin asked to no one in particular, but Ray and Michael both shrugged.

“Dunno, and I really don’t think I wanna know.” Michael said. “As long as she doesn’t decide to do the same thing to me, I’m happy not knowing.”

“Knock on wood, dude. Don’t wanna jinx that.” Ray said, knocking on the table twice to prove his point. “Meg’s really creative when it comes around Valentine’s Day. Used to be the school’s matchmaker before some girls in her year found out she was dating another girl, not Barb, mind you, and…” He paused as if choosing his words. “Let’s just say Griffon’s now very protective over Barb and Meg. Geoff has had to stop her from clawing a few bullies’ eyes out for what they’ve said to them quite a lot now.”

“Is everyone like a mother bear in this group?” Gavin chuckled as he asked, while Ray looked actually thoughtful, before shaking his head.

“Nah, it’s really only those three, Meg, Jack and Griffon. Geoff’s more like a protective dad, and everyone else is like their kids.” He said.

“Even Ryan?” Michael asked.

Ray nodded solemnly. “Even Ryan. He is the biggest kid among us.” Michael and Gavin laughed, and even Ray, who was trying to keep his solemn look, cracked a grin.

Just then Ryan and Meg returned, and the junior looked smug as she sat back down, giving an innocent look between Ryan and Ray.

Ryan looked pained, but at the pointed look from Meg, he leant close to Ray to whisper something in his ear and the younger practically bolted from his seat, muttering a quick ‘brb’ before the two walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

Meg sighed happily. “Ah, young love.”

The remark drew the rest of the crew’s attention, who had only just realized Ryan and Ray were missing.

“What did you do?” Geoff asked curiously.

“Sped up the process, is all.” Meg shrugged, a bright smile appearing as the other girls giggled at the response. “They were going way too slow for their own good.”

“What did you make him say that made Ray jump like that? He’s never that fast in gym class.” Jeremy commented, looking between the table and where the two had run off to.

“I just said if he didn’t confess I’d spill it loudly to the whole group, Ray included.” She chuckled. “I dunno what he said, but it seemed to have been effective.”

The group laughed as they looked out for the two missing members of their crew to return from doing god knows what before Meg turned back to Michael with a small smile.

“Now all I need to do is help you, and I’ll be very happy.” She said.

“Why aren’t you doing this to the other singles in our group? Why only me and Ryan?” Michael muttered to her as he ate the rest of his lunch.

“Because Ryan is a stubborn ass, and it was his last year to move it.” Meg answered easily. “And you… You, Michael because after what you must have gone through, should definitely have someone to be happy with. Especially since you broke up with Lindsay.”

Michael’s lips slanted down but he stayed silent, since the bell rang before he could open his mouth.

The group helped put away Ray and Ryan’s stuff, with Michael taking Ray’s lunch and Jack taking Ryan’s, before they all went off to get to their classes. It was one of the few days all four sophomores had gym together and so, after getting changed, Michael, Jeremy and Gavin waited with their class for it to start and waited for Ray to find his way there.

When they saw the shorter teen, Gavin and Jeremy both cracked large, knowing grins, which caused him to redden to the point he looked like a ripe apple.

“So~” Gavin started, in an almost singsong voice. “What did he say?”

“What did who say?” Ray tried to deadpan, but his face countered the effectiveness.

“C’mon X-Ray.” Gavin put his hands on the smaller’s shoulders and shook him playfully. “Did he kiss you?”

Ray seemed to turn a deeper red and the other three cried out congratulations to him.

“Shut up, will you?” Ray muttered, his face still bright red as their gym teacher, a hyper active blond man named Mr. Jones who sometimes seemed better suited for drama with all his theatrics, finally showed up and the class actually started.

The three others just laughed, but let it go for now, each knowing the dark haired teen wasn’t going to get away with not telling them everything.

Turns out, that was what everyone in their group thought, for both Ray and Ryan, because as soon as school finished, Michael had caught Ray from running, and Geoff and Jack held Ryan down and they all met up by the gates. Both Ray and Ryan were red faced and Ryan looked close to actually murdering his two best friends when the whole group got together.

Meg stepped up first, hands on hips and a bright smile on her face. “So, are you two idiots dating now or not?”

Ray spluttered when Ryan nodded, his eyes narrowed on Meg as if trying to convey how much he wanted to kill her, but the purple haired teen just laughed happily and clapped her hands like an excited child.

“Yes! See, I told you it would work out fine.” She grabbed both captive teens’ wrists and pulled them together. “Now, you better do something for V-day, or I’m cutting some balls.”

The two teens gulped slightly at the look Meg gave them before she returned to her happy self. “Great. Now I don’t know about any of you guys, but my dad’s been texting me nonstop for several minutes now so I gotta go.”

At that, Michael looked around and saw his dad’s car and left the group, all of whom continued to prod the new couple for information that left all the sophomores and Ryan beetroot red.

Michael laughed as he approached the car, happy for his friends and for the chance to tease Ray mercilessly.

His dad gave him a look when he sat down but neither spoke for most of the drive, until they came to the final street light.

“What was the crowd about?” He asked Michael.

“Hm? Oh, just my friends.” Michael replied. “Meg finally got two of our friends together. Apparently they’ve been skirting around each other for a year or something.”

“Really? Which two friends?” His dad asked, casting a quick glance to his son before the light turned green and he went back to looking at the road.

“Ray and Rya-” Michael stopped himself too late, the almost forgotten about dream that he somehow knew was more of a memory hitting him like a truck. He slowly finished Ryan’s name with a drawn-out ‘n’ as he noticed his dad’s grip on the wheel.

“Ray… And Ryan?” His dad asked, his voice too low, and again, like when he got in trouble two weeks ago, loud alarms began screaming in his head about DANGER AHEAD CAUTION RUN RUNRUNRUN-

“Uh… Yeah.” Michael gulped as they turned to the driveway, but neither made a move to leave the car. “They, uh, really liked each other and Meg-”

“You’re friends with some fags?” His tone was low again and Michael wanted to both flee from the car and stand up for his friends, but was too paralysed to do either.

They sat in silence for about a minute before his father turned sharply towards him. “I do not want you talking to them anymore, Michael. They are bad influences on you.”

That thawed Michael quick. “What? But they’re my friends!”

“They are sodomites, devil’s spawn. They will try to drag you off of God’s path.” His father said in a commanding voice that almost brokered no argument.

“Dad!” Michael cried, straightening in his seat.

“No, Michael. I don’t want you to talk to them. End of discussion.” His dad said and just like that, he left the car and Michael’s head spun.

He didn’t remember much about the evening, except snippets here and there. His head spun with the conversation in the car, of the memory, and before he knew it, it was dinner and oh god, his dad was telling his mom about Ray and Ryan.

“Oh, their poor parents.” His mom put her free hand over her heart before crossing herself. “How can they be fine with letting the devil take over their precious boys?”

Michael didn’t listen to his father, pointedly tuning him out by now but jolted when his mother turned to him with genuine sympathy.

“They must have been good friends, Mikey. I’m so sorry.” She said and Michael’s jaw tightened as he tried not to shake in what felt like anger but could have also been fear.

“What’s wrong with them dating? They seem happy.” He found himself saying, and the look of shock on his mother’s face shook Michael, as if she couldn’t possibly understand why he was asking such a question.

“They aren’t following God’s almighty path, Michael. They will never go to Heaven with the rest of us. They are filthy sinners and will surely go to Hell for eternity.”

“But… They’re just dating, not f-having sex or anything like that.” Michael tried weakly to argue, but he already knew it was useless.

“The bible says man shall not lie with a man as he would with a woman, it is an abomination. Being gay is a sin, Mike. We’ve taught you this, honey.”

Michael gave a low groan, barely audible and stood up, ignoring the looks his parents gave each other and him as he left, practically fleeing to his room.

Knowing he wasn’t going to find peace for several hours, Michael tried to do his homework, putting his headphones on with his music blasting into his ears, trying hard to ignore his parents and hoping they wouldn’t try to continue the conversation with him. His head ached with both the memory and the fury that his parents thought, just because Ray and Ryan were starting to date, that they suddenly became bad influences and to stay away from them.

His head ached so much, he couldn’t even concentrate on his homework, soon giving up as he picked up his phone and scrolling through his contacts before finding someone he thought he could talk about this to.

He hit the call button and waited through three rings before Meg’s bubbly voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Meg.”

“Oh, heya Michael! What’s up? You don’t normally-” Meg started.

“You live close to that big park, right? Or at least, that park is halfway between our houses, right?” Michael interrupted, needing to move soon.

Meg was quiet for a couple beats before she spoke again. “Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“Just go to the park, I’ll meet you there. I can’t take it at home right now.” Michael said and the two hung up a little after. He grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs, calling out he was seeing Meg without a comment from his parents as he promptly slammed the front door before they could speak.

Michael practically sprinted to the park that somehow seemed to have been the halfway point between most of the crews’ houses, as well as the school. It was the biggest park in the area, with a nice walking path and a bit of trees that would offer great shade when it got warmer.

He got there within a half hour, and sat at one of the benches along the path, his mind a mess until he felt a light hand on his shoulder, finding Meg attached to that hand.

“Are you… What the hell happened?” She asked, pulling him from the bench to sit on the grass across from one another, her hand around his wrist in comfort.

Michael sighed, tried to think of the best way to say it, before just thinking ‘fuck it’ and told her everything, and even included the memory he had remembered.

Meg was silent for a very long time after Michael finished speaking, and again, he could see her gears churning quickly.

When she exploded, she very nearly scared him to death.

“WHAT?!” She shouted, but no one really cared, because it was in the early evening and barely anyone was at the park in the middle of winter anyway. “Your parents? Your _dad?_ Michael, what the _fuck?_ ”

Michael just shrugged, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. “What do I do, Meg?”

“What do you…?” And just like that Meg deflated, now looking uncertain. “I… I don’t know. I don’t know, Mike. None of our friends have ever had parents that blindly religious. I mean, the closest would be Barb, but they’re actually Protestant and the church they used to go to back in Canada was very open and accepting.”

She bit her lip hard. “I’ve read online about kids who have stupidly religious parents that condemn homosexuality, but… God, Michael, I don’t know, I’m so sorry.”

Michael nodded slowly with a heavy sigh. It wasn’t the answer he needed, but he doubted he would get a better answer from anyone else if he had asked them.

The two were silent before Meg looked over at him with a tilted head as if thinking about something. “You said, that memory, that you were dating a guy, er, you ‘liked him more?’” She seemed hesitant to ask, but when he slowly nodded, she continued. “But when you left Jersey, you said you had just broken up with Lindsay? Do you think you broke up with that boy before?”

Michael paused to think over the memory before narrowing his eyes. “No, I remember saying I wasn’t with Lindsay to my dad then. I don’t know.”

“So… You know you like both girls and guys… Huh…” Meg sounded a bit thoughtful but Michael tuned out, in his own head again, a frown on his face.

He couldn’t understand it. Now that he thought about it, he started to question if he and Lindsay had actually still been dating when the shooting happened, or if he had been with whoever ‘he’ was.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Meg shook him lightly on the arm, looking at him with a funny look Michael couldn’t read.

“Give me a couple hours, I’ll find something to help you with this. But, at least let me leave you with this; Don’t listen to them. You’re your own person and can be friends with whoever you want. They shouldn’t be able to control you like a child, and you shouldn’t let them.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever biblethumpers try to quote the bible on how being gay is a sin, I, a semi-religious Agnostic Protestant, always want to pull out my own bible and shut their asses down. There are so many contradictions within the book, and then the contradictions in their own arguments, and... I'm going to stop there before I start a minirant on religion.  
> I love you all, and will see you next week with another chapter, and who knows, might be lighter?


	11. Newspapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The XXs within the story mean I had no idea where/when something should happen so I panicked.  
> Over a thousand hits on this fic I am :'D omg.

Valentine’s Day was a day away. He couldn’t get away from the lovey-dovey that seemed to be pouring out of the school’s seams, no matter where he went, and even his friends wouldn’t leave him be.

Since Ray and Ryan became an official couple within the group, and the whole thing that happened with his parents, Michael had been a little more sullen, with only the other sophomores and Meg noticing and knowing why. Gavin had surprised him when the day after, he seemed to take a single glance at him, and in front of Jeremy and Ray, asked what his parents said.

“What?” Michael asked, glaring without anything more than confusion.

“You talked to your parents, yeah? About Ray and Ryan, I mean.” Gavin elaborated vaguely, and Ray seemed to straighten, looking confused at Michael.

The curly haired teen sighed and told the three what happened the night before and while Gavin just nodded with pursed lips, Jeremy and Ray looked surprised, and in Ray’s case, very much hurt. Ray had so far been the only one to meet his parents, or at least his dad in the car, and when they happened to talk, Michael’s dad had said Ray was a funny person and a good friend to make. But as soon as it was said he’s dating another guy, he was a horrible person to be friends with.

“What the fuck, man?” Jeremy asked, shaking his head. “That’s messed up. Its 201X, for fuck’s sake, not the stone age.”

Michael just nodded and gave a sympathetic look to Ray. “I don’t agree with what he said, Ray. Like hell I’d stop being friends with you because of him.”

“What’ll you do if either your mom or dad finds you talking to him or Ryan, though?” Gavin asked, and Michael remembered the phantom slap again and he grimaced.

“I dunno. I won’t let them find out.” He said.

“Why not? Just tell them upfront, Mike.” Ray said. “Tell them you can be friends with whoever the fuck you want.”

“I don’t… Think I can.” Michael subconsciously rubbed his cheek as if the slap had been recent and he barely noticed Gavin and Jeremy narrow their eyes at the movement.

Jeremy and Gavin gave each other a look before moving over, away from Michael and Ray for a bit before the bell split them apart, since first period he shared a class with Ray. The two had given the other two odd looks, but were ignored.

Besides having to repeat himself several times to his friends about what his parents said, and Meg giving not exactly helpful suggestions on how to get his parents to change their views, nothing interesting happened at school.

After school, Michael waved to Ray before they reached the front doors of the school, wary about his dad already waiting for him, and as he stepped towards the front gates, actually sighed in relief that his worry had been true. His father was unusually early for picking him up, and as he approached, he noticed his dad scanning around Michael. Michael looked around at what his dad was looking for, and saw Ray putting his earbuds in, head bopping to the music already, not noticing the two Jones looking at him before Michael quickly walked the rest of the way to the car and his father stopped.

The car ride home was oppressingly silent, not even the radio was on, and Michael wanted nothing more than to bolt from the car every time there was a stop light. He ignored his dad, staring out the passenger’s window with a laser focus he didn’t know he had every time he heard movement that wasn’t his.

At a particularly long red light, Michael jumped a foot in his seat when his pants buzzed, the sound of the vibrations very loud in the quiet car. Happy for a distraction, he grabbed his phone and checked it, reading the message before… rereading it again, confused.

[TurnKey]: _You never went to look through articles about the shooting right? Check this link._

Michael read and reread the message, but the link took too long to load on his phone, which was sadly close to dying already and couldn’t handle using the internet for much longer. He sighed inaudibly, pocketing his phone just as the car began moving again and thankfully, finally they got home.

Michael plugged his phone in to charge before starting up his computer, looking at the link Meg had sent him before carefully typing it himself on the computer.

It took a couple seconds for the site to load and again Michael was confused, finding it a really old news article, apparently before they updated the article.

He read it once, skimming over it before his eyes landed first on a familiar name, then, near the end, his own name, and stopped.

Michael stared at the news report, disbelieving.

**New Jersey school horror experience**

_In the normally peaceful school district of XX, New Jersey, a terrible incident had occurred last Tuesday, October 2X, when a young man went into his own school and opened fire, and caused five deaths and countless injuries among students and adults alike._

_Witnesses say the shooter sounded and acted familiar, but wore a mask to hide his face, and seemed to be targeting specific students within the school._

_“He just passed me by, as if I didn’t exist, even though I’m sure he looked right at me.” Freshman John Swan told reporters. “He seemed to have been chasing a few of the older students, but I don’t know what happened after that.”_

_“He was screaming at my friend for something she did.” Junior Lindsay Tuggey said, saying she was hiding close to where one of the victims had been shot. “Kept shouting at her like it was her fault he couldn’t get someone to date him. And then I heard shots and more screaming, but this time from Kara.”_

_It is uncertain how well the shooter knew the people he killed besides one of the female victims, Kara Eberle._

_But things got really intense near the end of this traumatic experience when the shooter had found one student trapped in the male bathroom, with another hiding behind the stalls. What went on, no one is completely certain as the student that had been trapped refused to answer our questions, and the other student had been put into the hospital for his bravery._

_From what we could gather, the shooter had been talking to the student, whose name we will respectfully refrain from publishing, before raising his gun to shoot him point blank in the head, when the other student who had been hiding took the bullet for him, along with four other hits to the rest of his body._

_The shooter than left after that, somehow managing to escape police as they arrived, and is still a free man._

_The student that had taken the bullet for his fellow student, Michael Jones, had then been rushed to the hospital, and had somehow been saved by the swiftness of the doctors and nurses there. The Jones family wished to have no comment on what happened to their son, except he survived the traumatic experience, for which they are eternally grateful._

_More news will be brought in when we receive anything new._

Michael read and reread the words printed on the screen, not believing his eyes. He had saved some kid. That was why he was shot point blank. But who was the kid he saved? Why would he risk his life like that? How did Meg find this? Why was she showing this to him?

So many thoughts and questions rolled around in his head that made it ache like a motherfucker, and he rubbed his temples to help soothe the pains.

Suddenly his phone buzzed from the side table, providing a much needed distraction from his thoughts.

[British]: _Hey boi! Ray and I r gunna play some Halo. Join?_

[You]: _yea, sure. b right on._

Michael closed the website and put his computer to sleep, looking forward to play with his friends for a few hours and ignore his pestering thoughts. He turned on his Xbox and jammed his headset on his head and soon the three of them were laughing and yelling at one another as they played Halo.

He wanted to ignore it for as long as he could, but that only lasted until he let his eyes fall shut a few hours later.

* * *

 

It came in patches and swathes of colour and loud voices and loud noises that Michael barely understood, even in the memory. There was an alarm. Kids and teachers were screaming far away, and he had just left class to go to the bathroom.

Michael heard the door to the bathroom open quickly, before being just as quickly shut, and heavy panting that sounded both intimately familiar and undeniably unknown to him.

Yelling. So much yelling, and screaming, and crying, and Michael was shaking, too scared to leave his stall, too scared when he heard the familiar unfamiliar kid pound on the door of the bathroom, as if he couldn’t get out.

Then the shouting got closer, the noises louder, and then… more shouting, anger in the form of words, and then silence. Michael could hear the cocking of a gun, and the familiar unfamiliar kid was in trouble ohfuckshit.

"NO." Michael shouted as he woke up, flinging himself off his bed as if he was still running to the kid, still remembering their eyes clearly.

Wide, terrified seawater green.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the news article written since like the first chapter. Tho, I had a tough time with figuring out how to write it in, since its been months of Michael not knowing.  
> Also, I took the idea of Michael being shot in the head and surviving from Malala, who I still have no idea how she survived being shot right in the head.  
> Now, quick question, out of the teens I have left to write in text form, who do you think would use like emojis the most? Ray, Ryan, Jeremy, Barbara, Lindsay or Griffon(Yes Linds is coming back, prepare yourself)


	12. Lilacs and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a lot of angst planned, so thought I'd use this time for some Raywood fluff. Or well, just Raywood without all the Michael/Mavin angst.

To say Ray was nervous about going to school on Valentine’s Day would be an understatement. He knew Ryan was planning something, probably not the best thought up plan since he had been forced to plan only the day before. But Ray knew Ryan, and even on short notice, the senior would plan something pretty big.

He spent most of the evening texting Jeremy and worrying until it was almost midnight and the other teen called him to shut him up.

“Whatever he plans, just go with it, you stupid asshole. Please, let me sleep.” There was an edge of pleading in Jeremy’s voice that made Ray relent and stew by himself.

He did want to text someone else, but the only one he could really talk to about this would be Ryan himself – and he was not going to do that, nope, not gunna happen – or one of the girls, and he wasn’t about to do that either, knowing they’d just squeal and gossip like they normally do. He couldn’t talk about his worries to Geoff or Jack, knowing they wouldn’t really understand his position. Jack wasn’t dating anyone and Geoff was practically happily married to Griffon already.

That left Gavin and Michael, but they were newbies who didn’t understand their crew’s dynamics still. They don’t know about the year of Ray pining over the older teen, about the year everyone in their group nearly murdered both Ray and Ryan because they were being so stupid around the other.

The teen got barely any sleep and before he knew it, it was time to get ready for school. He picked through the mess of clothes scattered on the floor, in his drawers, and in his closet before finding some pieces that looked not too bad.

Ray left his home soon after changing and making himself toast, almost laughing at himself as he realized if he wanted to be to school on time he’d have to eat the last of his breakfast on the go, like some cliché anime school girl.

At first, the school looked like normal for a Valentine’s Day, overflowing with hearts and excessive amounts of PDA in every nook and cranny. He didn’t bump into his friends until he reached his locker and stood there frozen.

On the front of his locker was two single flowers taped to it, a lilac and a budding daisy, along with a note folded and taped so no one could read it without forcefully opening it.

He saw Michael by his own locker, a distant look on his face that Ray didn’t understand, nor care for the moment anyway, before he reached his locker and took the note first, ripping it open and accidently tearing a bit into the letter.

_This is really cheesy I know, but, you know… Meg would have killed me if I didn’t do something._

_If you know about flower meanings, props to you, cause I’m not telling you shit._

It was signed in Ryan’s loopy cursive and just reading the note made his heart swell. He didn’t know shit about flower meanings but he could guess what the flowers meant. At least they weren’t roses, Ray would have most likely keeled over in embarrassment, and he took the two small flowers carefully from his locker and slowly brought them to his nose, sniffing the interesting combination the plants gave off before jumping a good foot in the air with a cry of surprise when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

“Dude.” Michael gave him a confused look but Ray just smiled and laughed.

“Sorry, you scared me, man. Fuck.” Ray replied dismissively.

“What’s with the small flowers?” The new kid asked, shuffling the books and binders in his arms.

“V-Day, dude.” Ray replied simply, but at Michael’s look, he sighed and elaborated. “Okay, since me and Rye are now an official couple, Meg seemed to pressure Ryan into doing something for Valentine’s, and when she wants you to do something when it comes to romance, you do it or risk her wrath.”

“Meg, wrath? I’d love to see that.” Michael laughed and Ray couldn’t help but smirk before it faded.

“She’s actually sometimes really scary when she wants to be. All the girls in the crew are.” He said with a shrug, still holding the two flowers to his chest. “She’s also really persistent. Has the memory of an old elephant, she’ll remember things you’ve totally forgotten about from years ago.”

“Damn, wish I had someone like her back in Jersey.” Michael sighed and Ray mentally slapped himself, he had completely forgotten about why Michael had even moved to Texas in the first place.

“Sorry, man.” Ray started, but was interrupted by a newly red dyed hair rushing up to them, Meg’s smile reaching her ears.

“Oh my god, what flowers did he give you?” Meg asked in a breathless rush, as if she had ran all the way from her locker to Ray’s, which would have been impressive since the sophomore and junior lockers were pretty far from one another.

“Looks like a white one and purple one. I dunno, a daisy and something?” Ray wasn’t good with flowers and those kinds of plants, besides roses maybe.

“A daisy? Oh my god, Ryan is such a nerd.” Meg giggled happily, making grabby hands to see the flowers for herself and after a moment or two of resistance, he released the fragile things to the girl and she gasped.

“What?” Both he and Michael looked at her carefully.

“It’s a fucking lilac, oh my god.” Meg rushed, giving the flowers gently back to Ray before giving a quick goodbye and sped off, leaving the two sophomores feeling lost at what just happened.

“Meg’s excited, uh?” The two jumped at the British accent from behind them and Ray turned to glare at Gavin as he chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on ya.”

“Of course she’s excited, it’s Valentine’s.” They turned to see Jeremy approach them from his locker close to Ray’s. “I swear she’s a bit love-happy, but we have yet to see one of her couples have a falling out, so I don’t think I’m complaining.”

“Wow, she’s that good?” Gavin sounded jealous.

The bell rang soon after and Ray left the small flowers in his locker after finding a plastic cup and filling it with water to keep the flowers okay for the time being. For most of his classes, all was normal until he reached his last class before lunch when the roses came.

There was a tradition in Achievement High where people could buy flowers being sold during lunch weeks before the fourteenth and have them sent to whoever they wanted to have it on Valentine’s, normally guys giving one or two to their girlfriends, or girls giving them to their best friends. They also could write little messages attached to the roses for the person they were giving them to, going from disgustingly cute to outrageously amusing.

So when Ray’s name was called and given a single blood red rose, he was sure his face was as bright as the petals as the class went into a tizzy. Ray was half-certain they were trying to figure out who gave him the rose. He read the note carefully, face still flaming while Miss Williams tried to calm down the class enough for the rose givers to finish up handing the flowers out so she could continue teaching before class ended.

_Hope you like it._

Was all that was written, before Ray saw a small arrow pointing to the back of the small note, and turning it around, he almost burst out laughing as a ‘U Mad Bro?’ face winked up at him and a couple classmates gave him pointed looks before returning their attentions to Miss Williams.

Class ended not soon enough, and when it did Ray actually did laugh, still staring at the note attached to the red, red flower. Michael and Gavin gave him looks but he ignored the looks, just heading out for lunch and confronting Ryan on his choice of memes.

Once Ray saw the older teen, though, he was sure his brain had short circuited. Ryan looked very shy, so unlike him, when he caught Ray’s eye and he even saw his ears turn bright pink beneath his hair. They both grinned widely, but still shyly as Ray reached the table with the other sophomores.

“Soo…” Ryan started when Ray sat next to him.

“You mad bro? Really?” Ray interrupted, his smile turning more genuine when Ryan laughed.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Ray was glad most everyone was in their own worlds. Geoff and Griffon weren’t even with them and the girls were playing with their food, and then the other guys were talking amongst themselves. “I knew how you’d react to being given a rose in front of everyone and couldn’t resist.”

“God, am I that easy to figure out?” Ray laughed, brightening when Ryan joined him.

“No, just for me.” He replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

Ray relaxed next to Ryan’s side as the two ate lunch before something nagged in the back of his mind, too loud to ignore.

“Wait, the roses stopped being on sale before Meg did her thing.” He started and when he looked up at the senior’s face, knew he was onto something.

“Might’ve been meaning to do something since winter break.” Ryan mumbled, not looking at Ray with a pink face.

“Oh my god.” Ray laughed, feeling his own face warm as the other guys looked over at them curiously.

“What?” Michael asked, looking between the two of them.

“Noth-” Ryan started before Gavin interrupted, who apparently overheard a lot of what was said.

“Even without Meg, Ryan was going to give the rose to X-Ray.” He cried, startling the whole table and the look on Meg’s face was equal parts funny and embarrassing for the new couple.

“You liar, Rye!” She accused with a light chuckle, beaming. “You didn’t tell me you had something planned already!”

“I didn’t want people to know! Especially gossipmongers like you and Barb.” Ryan defended and the girls gave dramatic gasps and held their hand over their hearts as if offended.

“I would _never_.” They said in unison, which got the whole table laughing as everyone knew that was bullshit. Barbara was the biggest gossip hub, both within their table and within the junior grade level, and Meg, being Barb’s girlfriend, knew everything Barbara knew.

The table soon turned back into their own topics, and still Geoff and Griffon had yet to appear and Ray saw the knowing smirks on Meg and Jack’s faces and he just knew they were having a little too much V-day fun.

After lunch, Ray had to walk to the rest of his classes with his rose in hand, because there was no place to put it without destroying the fragile plant. He ignored the snickering from classmates, often sending them glares and one finger salutes when they outright laughed at him, and he seethed when he heard the slips of words. _Faggot, gay, he’s the girl in the relationship._

Luckily school ended finally and he ran to his locker, dumping his books and binders and pencil case before taking his bag and three flowers, careful with them.

“What are you gunna do with the flowers?” Michael asked when he appeared beside him.

“I dunno? Do what you normally do with flowers I guess?” Ray said, more in a question than a statement. “They’re fucking cool.”

“Yeah, they look nice, I guess.” Michael agreed, looking distracted but before Ray could bring it to attention, the two heard Ryan call for Ray.

“Oh, sorry, dude, gotta go. I’ll see you on Monday!” Ray said quickly as he went over to Ryan with a wide smile. He missed the conflicted frown on Michael’s face, and then the apprehension when brown eyes met dark green for a brief second before Michael left the school.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see what the flowers mean, here's the link. http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html  
> So, yeah, Ray and Ryan are really cute, okay?  
> I'm not the best at writing highschool fluff... But hey, at least its not angst. And from now, I'll be changing POVs. Not often, but you'll be seeing more from the others in Team Lads(mostly keeping to them, anyway).


	13. Those Eyes

Michael wasn’t sure how it happened, but since the dream, a week of nothing happened. Valentine’s happened, couples were gross and together, and he kept seeing Gavin getting shot whenever he blinked and he thought for sure he was about to go crazy. He wasn’t even sure why it was Gavin he always saw as getting shot, but the eyes in his dreams followed him on the Brit’s face for some bizarre reason.

He tried his hardest to ignore him and his damn seawater eyes for the week. Confused said owner of the eyes, as well as Geoff and the always observant Jack and Meg. He didn’t want to talk about it, at least until he understood more himself.

It was until the end of his week of avoiding that Michael soon realized avoiding potential people that could help him with what happened to his memory was fucking dumb, so lunch one Thursday, Michael went around trying to find Gavin, who hadn’t shown up to the table yet even after a good fifteen minutes.

Worried and annoyed that he had to play hide and seek almost, Michael said he was going to find the Brit to his friends and began searching.

He was nearing a very quiet, empty hallway when he heard a grunt that sounded familiar. Following where he had heard it, Michael found a partially open classroom, inside barely lit with early afternoon light. Careful to not be seen as the grunting became somewhat sporadic, Michael edged to the gap in the door to look in and nearly dropped his jaw to the floor and quickly backed away.

He had seen Gavin, although barely, backed into a table by a larger dude wearing a letterman jacket, the other with his hands wrapped around his waist and head.

As Michael processed what he had seen, the grunting continuing, he realized a few things. First, Gavin was kissing someone older, and who looked like a jock. Second, he recognized that jock as one of the three that had attacked him and Gavin three weeks ago. It was the one that hadn’t gotten suspended, what was his name? Joey? Chase?

Michael was rooted into place, unable to see as Gavin tried his hardest to push himself off of the older teen, tried to turn his head to the side, tried to find some way to escape. Michael couldn’t see the smirk on the jock’s face as he had heard and seen the flash of curly hair quickly leave the door. He couldn’t see when the jock had taken a step back from Gavin, covering his mouth to keep him from saying a word.

But he did hear the two separate and he heard soft words coming from within the classroom, the words like cooing and Michael bolted, his mind spinning.

He didn’t hear the jock laugh.

* * *

 

Michael stared at his phone, too distracted to finish up his homework, which wasn’t much in the first place, just English and Math, but he didn’t want to play Banjo or something else.

He went to his contacts, looking through the small list of people on his phone. He scrolled through them, wondering if he could talk to something, maybe even Gavin about what he saw, but didn’t. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, not asking Gavin what the hell he saw, why Gavin was sucking face with the jock that allowed him to get the shit punched out of him.

But then Michael’s eyes landed on a name he hadn’t realized he still had on his phone. He was momentarily confused before remembering who it was and he jumped in his seat as he realized something. He quickly typed a message.

[You]: _uh, hey linds._

[LovelyTuggly]: _New phone, who dis? (_ _゜-_ _゜)_

[You]: _Michael._

[LovelyTuggly]: _OMG JONES! ∑(_ _ﾟﾛﾟ〃)_

[LovelyTuggly]: _Y R U TEXING ME???_

[You]: _i… uh… wanted 2 ask u smth??_

[LovelyTuggly]: _(_ _゜◇゜ )) ?_

[You]: _Can uh can u tell me wat hapnd? At the skool?_

Michael waited a long time for Lindsay to answer him before he jumped in his seat again as instead of a text, Lindsay was calling him.

“What do you mean?” She demanded as soon as Michael held the phone to his ear.

“I…” Michael wondered how to start it before just speaking honestly. “I’ve been remembering random things, and after reading an article a friend I made here showed me, I remember a bit of the shooting.”

“You remember the shooting?!” Lindsay practically shouted in his ear.

“Yeah, I think. I… I keep seeing these eyes of the kid I saved, and I swear they look familiar, but I can’t remember who they were.” He said.

“You remember him? The kid you saved?” Lindsay asked, voice softer than a moment before.

“Uh, not really. I only remember his eyes. They were like… Like dark water, you know? Close to seaweed or something? That kind of dark green.”

Lindsay was quiet for a few moments and Michael was about to ask if she was still on when she spoke quietly. “You remember Gav. Wow, okay.”

“Gav?” Michael asked stiffly, hoping the feeling in the back of his was wrong.

“Yeah, Gav. Gavin. He was… Special to you. Us. We were all, uh, good friends.” Lindsay sounded strange but Michael couldn’t tell what was strange about her tone.

“Do… Do you know what happened to him after?”

“No… His family moved when you were still in the hospital after the shooting. I remember him telling me… Uh hang on, I have the text still in my phone…” Michael heard shuffling from the other line as Lindsay went to look through her phone before he heard her again. “Ah, here it is. ‘They know he’s still out there and thought moving me would be best.’ So I’d think the bastard who shot up the school knew Gavin personally.”

Michael felt a chill run up his body. He held the phone tightly to his ear as he asked another question. “What did… What did Gav look like? Besides the eyes?” _Please don’t be him, please._

“Like a massive tool, according to you when you first saw him. Same year, blond hair, uh, British prick, and was always taller than both of us.” Lindsay said and Michael’s stomach dropped.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up!


	14. Short Fuse

Michael felt something bubble up in the back of his throat and it took him several moments before he realized he was actually growling.

“What?” Lindsay asked over the phone, making the teen jump. He had all but forgotten he was on the phone.

“You have got to be kidding me.” He muttered, his shock quickly turning into anger and betrayal and hurt. “You have got to be fucking shitting me, Lindsay.”

“Why? What are you talking about?” Lindsay demanded, confusion lacing her words.

“That asshole!”

* * *

 

Ray felt the anger that was Michael before he even saw the newbie at school, a skill he had learnt from his more perceptive friends.

“Dude.” He said, turning to face an extremely sour curly head heading to his own locker. “I can practically see the steam blowing out of your ears, man. Calm down, what’s wrong?”

Michael ignored him, and then spent a couple tries getting his locker open before he blew up.

“You son of a bitch, open the fuck up!” He screamed, shaking the lock uselessly until Ray finally stepped in, holding his arm tightly and pulling him away.

“Michael.” Ray had to use his rarely used commanding tone (since it was rare for him to be alone in these kinds of situations), and shook Michael slightly to keep his attention. “Holy fuck dude, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing!” Michael snapped with such aggression it startled Ray. He had seen hints of anger in the amnesiac teen, but that had been with playing shooters or the few times they’ve done homework together, but never had he ever exploded like this.

“Michael, calm down, I’m just trying to help.”

Michael blinked and seemed to realize what he was doing. He took a deep breath, and seemed to be trying desperately to reel in the anger, until Ray deemed it safe to let him go.

“What’s up? You’ve never acted like this.” Ray wanted to help his friend; after all, he was the first person Michael met at this school.

“I told you, nothing.” Michael said in a calmer voice but Ray didn’t believe him. “I’m… I’m just getting frustrated with the memory loss I guess. I just want to… To remember everything.”

Ray narrowed his eyes at the other teen, knowing there was something Michael was hiding, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know if he had to do laps around him to get the answers. He shrugged, not happy, and let the topic drop.

“You’ll get them.” He said, turning back to his locker to get his books before he was supposed to find Ryan before the bell rang. He heard Michael groan, muffled a bit as if he had covered his face, but Ray continued on his way. He wasn’t one to deal with this kind of shit and wasn’t about to start dealing with it.

* * *

 

Michael decided by recess he was going to find Gavin at lunch and demand to know why the Brit had hidden the fact that he had been the one Michael saved, as well as hide so much information that could have helped him recover his memory quicker, so he stewed in his lingering frustration through the two classes before lunch and glaring at the back of a certain blond’s head during one of those classes. Gavin was apparently oblivious to the hole Michael was sure he was drilling into his head.

Surprisingly, even though Michael was glaring daggers at Gavin, when the bell rang for lunch, the moment he looked away to grab his things quickly, Gavin had already left the classroom, swallowed by the sea of students already in the halls.

Michael couldn’t find Gavin for several minutes, until he decided to head to the cafeteria to join the rest of the crew. He almost froze in the middle of the large room when he saw something that made his stomach twist.

Among the couples and his other friends, practically draping his side on the familiar blond, was the same jock Michael had seen yesterday.

He wasn’t the only one to recognize the douchebag, as the other three seniors sat tense and glaring at the jock and as Michael approached, he heard them arguing.

“Oh, so you just decided you felt bad for him and now everything’s better?” Geoff practically snarled, a dark look on his face. “You really think we’ll just _believe_ that after what you and your friends did to him?”

“Yes.” The jock said sincerely, the arm draped around Gavin rubbing the Brit’s arm almost comfortingly but it just made everyone narrow their eyes at the two. “I… I didn’t know I was gay then, I was… You know? Having a crisis, and when I knew for sure, I apologized to Gav.”

Michael sat down slowly on Gavin’s other side, hands fisting his paper bag that held his lunch.

“And you just accepted his apology? Like that?” Meg asked, looking right at Gavin, shutting the jock up when he tried to answer. “I’m asking Gavin only.”

All eyes went to Gavin, who wouldn’t look anyone in the eyes, as if the edge of the table was the most fascinating thing in the world, before he nodded and spoke in a soft voice, almost inaudible over the noise of cafeteria. “Well, after a couple days, yeah. He was… sincere in what he told me.”

“Okay, Gavin…” Meg looked like she wanted to say something else, but not with everyone around, much like how Michael felt. “If that’s what you think is best…”

The entire lunch hour was tense for the entire table. Jeremy, who sat on the other side of Gavin and the jock, left enough room between him and the jock, almost two other people could sit there, and the seniors had almost a glaring contest with the jock. Michael and Meg tried to get Gavin to even look at them, but the stupid Brit wouldn’t lift his head unless he was taking a swig of his water bottle.

When Michael couldn’t take it anymore, he forcefully grabbed Gavin, ignoring the looks their friends gave and the almost clawlike hold the jock tried to keep on Gavin as he was pulled away from the table. With a muttered 'be back soon,' Michael pulled Gavin away from the table and out the cafeteria, finding a semi-quiet hallway.

He spun the Brit to face him, and without letting go of his arm, got Gavin to focus on him.

“You have to answer some fucking questions.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be really fun. I wrote the next chapter really early, around the time I started writing this fic, and I've been waiting oh so patiently to show ya'll.


	15. A Shift in Perspective

Love can make people do batshit insane things, Gavin Free thought as he stared into the barrel of the gun pointed at his head. He was frozen, his joints locked in shock at the gun pointed at him, as well as the person holding the gun.

“What made him so special?” The shooter asked, his voice strained, and his hand holding the gun shook slightly. “Why him over me, uh? He was already in a relationship, you ass.”

Gavin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say.

“You took a taken man, instead of me. A fucking idiot over someone who could have intelligent conversations with you.” He continued, and suddenly his gun hand steadied and he seemed to take aim, right for Gavin’s forehead. “Well, if I can’t be with you, no one else should be allowed to either.”

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Gavin heard a stall burst open with a familiar protective roar, and saw a blur of brown hair standing over him just as a bang sounded.

And then Gavin saw red against white.

He saw the brown haired blur fall, brown turning to rusty copper as some red paint-like stuff - _it has to be paint, it not what I think it is, it’s just paint, it’sjustpaint-_ dripped into his hair, and Gavin did nothing but stare in open horror, his mind shutting down as he heard more shots before distantly hearing the door to the bathroom opening and shutting again.

At the soft thud of the door, Gavin finally snapped back to reality and crouched in front of the boy who saved him.

“Micool!” He cried, hands fluttering as he tried to figure out what to do, terrified at the amount of red on the shorter boy’s body. “Michael, oh my god, Michael can you hear me? Michael!”

* * *

 

When Gavin found out Michael had survived the shooting, he tried to immediately go in and see him, but was barred by his family.

“He has amnesia.” His mother said in a detached voice. “You made him lose his memories.”

“I-I did not, Mrs. Jones!” Gavin cried, disbelieving.

“He saved you, you said as much, and now because of his bravery, he lost his memories.” Michael’s father spoke up this time, putting an arm around his wife and looked down disapprovingly at Gavin as if he did something wrong.

“I still want to see him. He saved my life. Why can’t I see him?” Gavin asked over and over, but Michael’s parents stood firm, saying they wanted Gavin out before they called security.

Gavin left, wishing he could have thanked the boy who had saved him, the boy he had fallen in love with that now probably didn’t remember him.

* * *

 

While Michael got better at the hospital, Gavin had been told the worst news of his life.

“We can’t stay here anymore, love. You’re not safe with that lunatic on the loose still.” His mother said one evening. “We already found a nice school far from here, and we’re certain that child will never find you and hurt you again.”

“But, mum!” Gavin started to protest, but his words fizzled. They were moving because of him, to keep him safe. If he protested or did anything besides go along with it, he’d be a right prick for ignoring their care.

“We’ve already started looking for a place, and should be gone within the month.” His mum continued, as if he hadn’t made his outburst. “Now can you pass me the carrots, dear?”

Gavin mechanically gave her the food, his thoughts whirling in several directions at once.

* * *

 

He had a similar welcome at Achievement High as Michael, running into Geoff first, though. The older teen took to him immediately, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and dragging the poor Brit around the school before Ryan tracked them down and gave Gavin a proper tour of the school. He was again tracked down by Geoff at lunch and made friends with Ray the fastest, having quite a few classes together when they looked over his schedule.

While he put on a happy front, he still missed the curly hair and short temper of the boy recovering back in New Jersey, but Gavin knew he would most likely never see him again. He thought there was no use moping over something he had no control over and tried his best to forget the boy he had fallen hard for, and looked forward to his time at the new school.

That was, until a week before Jack came into his math class with the very boy that had stolen his heart and couldn’t even remember it.

He had been rifling through his locker for his pencil case that had somehow disappeared within it, when a looming figure made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“So, you’re the new kid that punk ass made friends with?” Said a familiar voice that made Gavin pale in both fear and shock.

His pencil case long forgotten, Gavin slowly turned to face the voice and saw the familiar dark brown, almost black, eyes and chestnut hair of the person Gavin had first thought was just a nice friend.

“Can’t believe he found you first.” Chad continued, leaning on the locker next to Gavin’s, his dark eyes twinkling, making Gavin shiver.

“Wha-how-wh-?” Gavin began but Chad straightened and Gavin’s mouth snapped shut in fear.

“Did you really think you’d get rid of me that easily?” He asked, leaning close to Gavin’s ear, his breath tickling his ear. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again: If I can’t have you, no one can.”

Chad left soon after, and Gavin thought he could hear him laugh as he walked away, leaving him feeling sick.

* * *

 

Gavin finished speaking, skipping over the part about Chad, thinking he was protecting Michael from that knowledge. He believed he could deal with Chad by himself, he repeated over and over as he struggled not to mention the older teen that was currently sitting among their friends. No one knew who he really was, fearing they would be put in danger if they knew.

Michael was silent throughout the entire explanation, eyes narrowed and hands hanging almost uselessly by his sides now, no longer gripping him tightly.

“Why did you never fucking tell me?” Michael demanded in a soft voice, a new tone to Gavin.

“I… I don’t know…” _I couldn’t risk you remembering Chad_. “I guess I just wanted to forget everything too?” _I didn’t want to get my hopes up with him around again, with his gun in his pocket all the time_.

“That…” Michael took a deep breath, a familiar thing Gavin saw when he was doing his best to calm down. “You fucking asshole. You _knew_ me, we had been _dating_ and you don’t tell me a _fucking thing_.”

“I know, I-” Gavin started, before they jumped a foot away from one another as the bell rang. “I… Can we talk about this later?”

“Late…?” Michael looked angry but by then the flood of students appeared, so Gavin just heard Michael say. “Fine, but if you run off, I swear…”

Gavin wasn’t sure what Michael was going to swear by before the sea of students pulled them away from each other and made them head towards their own classes.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you that one oc was gunna be important~ Though I now see him as being like Shadles, which I didn't think about when writing this chapter.  
> Also, I've been dropping hints, but I wanna know; How would you guys feel about a polyamory relationship? I've been thinking of having a post-shooting ot3, there will be mentions of a pre-shooting ot3, so I wanna get input!


	16. Lads Night

True to his word, Gavin didn’t run after school ended as Michael and Ray hurried to their lockers. The entire last class the two had been sending each other notes as the teacher droned on and on about some war that happened in Europe in the 19th Century, Michael somewhat explaining what had happened when they left. There had been a point in class where Ray had been reading that Gavin had been the kid he had saved and he must have made a louder noise than he thought as the teacher actually stopped to look suspiciously at the two of them.

But, while Gavin stuck to his word, he didn’t appear to be alone, as the jock wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist. Michael narrowed his eyes at the two, feeling like something wasn’t adding up, but couldn’t place why the feeling was there, and missed Ray observing the two approach them. He missed the uncomfortable look Gavin barely hid, and the unusually cruel smile on the jock’s face.

“Hey, Mikey!” Michael missed the forced enthusiasm. “You okay, boi?”

“Yeah… I still need to fucking talk to you… _Alone._ ” He glared pointedly at the jock, who wouldn’t remove his hand from Gavin’s waist.

“Why do you need to talk alone?” The jock asked, pushing Gavin closer to him.

“It’s not really your business, jackass.” Michael snapped. “I just need to talk to Gavin alone.”

“Sorry, but we made plans and can’t exactly be late for them.”

“Really?” Ray spoke up, looking between the jock and Gavin as if trying to solve a puzzle.

“Yeah. We, uh, made them yesterday.” Gavin’s voice was softer than normal.

Michael stared hard at Gavin before huffing, feeling his pants vibrate from the force of his phone. “Fine. But we still need to talk soon, asshole. I gotta go now too, dad’s texting me.”

“See you later, Michael!” Gavin said as he was practically swept away by the jock.

As soon as they were far from earshot, Ray turned to Michael with a slight frown. “I don’t like him.”

“No shit. He and his asshole friends caused the whole reason I lost my phone for a week.”

“Yeah, but there’s… something really off about him. Like, I can see him as that psycho killer in a horror movie, you know, the ones that sadistically carve up their victims?”

“Gross, man.” Michael shook his head, but somewhere in the back of his mind adamantly agreed with Ray’s words.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until dinner that Michael realized something.

“So, what do you plan to do all next week, Michael?” His mother asked.

Next week was Spring Break.

“Uhh, I dunno, hang out with friends?” He didn’t really know what he was going to do, but he wasn’t planning on staying home for the week, especially if he wanted to see his friends.

“That sounds good.” His mother smiled.

“You better not be spending time with those Satan worshippers during the break.” His father warned and Michael’s back stiffened.

“Of… course I’m not going to be with them, Dad.” Michael lied through his teeth, hoping to sound as nonchalant as they were. His dad studied him for a couple seconds before he grunted and continued eating.

After dinner, Michael went up to his room and just… stood there, unsure what to do. His mind still buzzed with everything he had learned from Gavin, from Lindsay, and he had no way to talk to his closest source because of the hovering jock.

* * *

 

Michael had to get out of the house. The entire weekend, he didn’t know what to do, all his friends were busy sleeping or some shit, that by Monday, he begged Ray to hang out with him at the park.

They didn’t actually go to the park on Ray’s avid avoidance of the outdoors whenever possible, so Michael was at Ray’s place, both teens lounging in the living room on the couch with some random channel on for background noise.

“Have you heard from Gav since Friday?” Ray asked, looking up briefly from his DS he had taken out at some point. Michael hadn’t even noticed, just glad to be out of his house.

“No, haven’t really tried contacting him since then.” Michael sighed, knocking his head against the couch arm. “Fuck, man. It’s been, what, two months? Since I came to this school. Almost like _four_ months since the shooting, and Gavin told me _nothing_! Fuck all, not a single thing that he _knew me_.”

“Maybe he really wanted to forget?” Ray suggested.

“And leave me with abso-fucking-lutely no memories for possibly _forever?”_ Michael demanded, knowing Ray wouldn’t have the answer he wanted.

“C’mon man, none of us knew this shit either. Actually, pretty sure it’s only us three that know anything. Unless Gav told someone, which I doubt if he didn’t even want to tell you, no one else knows about what happened.”

“I still wish he had told me. At least that he knew me. Fuck.” Michael closed his eyes tightly before he bolted up. “That’s fucking why he was so fucking weird during math the first day!”

“Maybe man. I don’t know.” Ray looked like he was about to say something when both teens got a message in the group chat for the sophomores they had made to normally gossip amongst themselves about classes or their friends.

[Lil J!!]: _Uh, sooo, Gav’s at my place demanding a ‘lads game night’. Now. Save me from his questions, I beg you._

Michael and Ray looked at the message before looking at each other.

“Hey, could be a good time to corner him.” Ray shrugged, swinging his legs off the couch. “C’mon, let’s save Jeremy from Gavin.”

* * *

 

Michael threw down his controller with a roar.

“GAVIN!”

Gavin’s laugh sounded like a strange owl’s call to Michael, he realized distantly, and faced him from across the living room in Jeremy’s house.

Gavin was in the middle of winning Mario Kart, still laughing, when his eyes grew comically wide as he glanced over at Michael, who was charging him like a football player, grabbing him around the waist and taking him down with a squawk coming from the Brit.

“YOU IDIOT I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!” Michael cried, wrestling with Gavin while Ray and Jeremy quietly finished the race, looking down at the two in amusement.

“Micool! Micool!” Gavin cried, trying in vain to catch Michael’s arms. “Ah, stop!”

“How did you get a fucking blue shell?!” Michael continued to shout when finally Jeremy and Ray decided to point out they both lost. “Fuck…”

Michael stopped his attempts to non-lethally kill the Brit and noticed their positions. Michael was currently straddling Gav, practically sitting on his stomach and was leaning very close to him as well, and neither was doing anything to stop the proximity.

“Sorry, boi.” Gavin sounded breathless.

Michael felt his face warm as he quickly fell off of Gavin, looking away with a frown that looked closer to a pout. He didn’t know why he felt embarrassed, but the snickering from their friends provided the best excuse.

He had meant to confront Gavin when he and Ray had reached Jeremy’s, but in the whirlwind that was most conversations with the lanky Brit, he somehow found himself in front of television opposite Gavin on the couch, with a controller in his hands and he wasn’t even sure how it had happened.

“Where’s the hovering boyfriend, Gav?” Ray asked as the screen went back to the menu for which race they wanted to play, but no one was paying any attention as all the boys’ heads turned to the other teen on the floor, who stiffened.

“Uh, he’s busy. You know, work.” He spoke jerkily, looking very interested in the controller that had been thrown from his hands when Michael tackled him.

“Oh, yeah.” Michael said, grabbing Gavin’s wrist without thinking about it, as if knowing the Brit was getting skittish. “We never finished talking.”

“Uh, Micool? Is now really the time?” Gavin’s eyes flickered to the two still sitting on the couch.

“Yes, because at least I trust these two.”

Jeremy looked between the two confused and looked to Ray, who shrugged, not wanting to tell him. Jeremy turned back to the other two and slowly spoke. “What are you talking about?”

“Noth-”

“Gavin knew me before the shooting.” Michael said, staring at Gavin with almost the look to kill. He was not going to let Gavin get away with this, it was his memories that he desperately wanted, and the asshole had been holding them for two months.

“What?” Jeremy’s eyes widened as he looked between Gavin and Michael, but now Michael was only focusing on Gavin.

“If you hadn’t had that douche of a jock hang all over you on Friday, we wouldn’t have to do this with Jeremy and Ray as witnesses, but whatever, spill now asshole.” Michael demanded.

Gavin’s eyes flitted between the other three, quick as a bird would twitch, before he sighed, sitting up and bringing his legs to his chest, as if they were a barrier. “What do you want to know?”

* * *

 

POV Change _October XX_

No one loved Gavin Free more than him. He knew that for certain. He was kind to him, gentlemanly, and could keep up a wonderfully pleasant conversation about whatever Gavin liked to talk about, even if he personally thought they were terrible things for the British angel to know about.

But then Jones came into the picture. The hot headed boy that infected Gavin’s heart like a parasite, despite him knowing Jones was with a chick, and thus straight.

But his angel continued to pine for Jones, becoming friends with the horrible boy, and suddenly Gavin had no time for him. He liked hanging out with his ‘boi.’

He growled at the thought. He should have been Gavin’s boi, not Jones. He should have been the one to make Gavin laugh until he couldn’t breathe, to make him smile like the sun, to kiss him, to be the one who hears Gavin say ‘I love you.’

But no. Fucking Jones, cheater Jones, straight Jones, received all these things that belonged to him.

Jones. Jones, fucking Jones! He hated that name, that face, that voice, that living being that took what was rightfully his.

So he did the rational thing; he brought a gun as well as a mask, to school, and began hunting.

He wanted to find Gavin last, so when he saw his little angel bolt into the bathroom, he locked it, before hunting the people who had wronged him.

He found an old flame, and shot her first, the bangs of the gun firing mixing with her screams until they were cut off by another shot, they filled him with godlike powers.

Soon, he had finished off two of his old flames, and a stupid boy who had tried to save one of them, before he tried to track down Jones. But, finding him nowhere, and knowing he couldn’t search the entire school before the cops showed up, he knew he still had to get to little Gavin.

He reached the bathroom, eyes lighting up behind the mask as he saw his little angel, as flighty as a bird, jump away from the door he had apparently tried to open unsuccessfully, and stumbled away from him.

This enraged him. He was going to save his angel from torment! He was going to give him a choice!

But it looked like he didn’t want a choice.

He steadied his hand, aiming for his angel’s beautiful lips when a roar rang through the bathroom, cut off by the shot meant to bring his angel back to heaven. But once he saw the curly hair, the face of Jones splattered with his own blood, why, he cackled. He had thought he was never going to kill the devil that stole his angel, and here he was, with a bullet through his brain! He changed targets, and shot the last few bullets into the boy who ruined his life before leaving, his eyes staring happily at the red against the tiled floor, across his beautiful Gavin’s clothes, streaking his cheek, flecks in his hair. He kept the image of his terror stricken angel ingrained into his mind as he left, running out before the police were even two blocks away from the school.

He would be back for his lovely angel. And he wasn’t about to let him go. Not again.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that POV change written around the time of Gavin's POV thing. Actually earlier, and I've been having trouble figuring out when to post it, but now, I just said fuck it.


	17. What's that word?

Gavin’s eyes flitted between the other three, quick as a bird would twitch, before he sighed, sitting up and bringing his legs to his chest, as if they were a barrier. “What do you want to know?”

Michael pursed his lips, many questions pushing to be asked first, but now that he had the opportunity, he suddenly didn’t know what he wanted to know first.

“How about start how you two met?” Ray piped up, sliding off the couch, Jeremy not far behind until all four sophomores were sitting on the floor while Mario Kart music played in the background, a little too happy in Michael’s mind.

Gavin seemed to jump at Ray’s suggestion before he nodded, his chin resting between his knees.

“We went to the same junior high, I think.” Gavin started. “We didn’t actually speak to each other until freshman year since we then went to the same high school. I had moved recently from England to Jersey, my parents had gotten some new job here.

“We actually really met and began talking…” Gavin broke off, pausing to think. “Yeah, it was freshman year, we had like all the same classes, sat next to each other in a few too.”

He smiled distantly, Michael feeling his own lips twitch as a fuzzy image appeared in his head. “You hated me, for the first month of school. More or less called me a cocky bastard every day. But somehow we became fast friends. I met Lindsay through you, since you’d been dating her since the summer. Probably the loudest girl I’ve ever known.”

Ray snickered, but Gavin and Michael didn’t really notice. Michael frowned at a thought.

“Then how did we…?” He asked and saw when Gavin blinked back to the present to look at him.

“How did we start dating?” Gavin finished the question, eyes flitting to Ray and Jeremy, almost guiltily. “That’s… complicated.”

“How is it complicated?” Jeremy asked.

“I, well, he was, uh…” Gavin stuttered for a few moments before he huffed, seemingly annoyed with his lack of coherent words. “He and Lindsay were still dating when he was dating me.”

“I cheated on her?” Michael couldn’t wrap his mind around that. It didn’t sound like him, cheating on anyone.

Gavin shook his head violently, hands up in defence. “No, no, God, no!” He stuttered again, trying to find the words apparently. “We, ugh, we all knew you were dating both of us.”

“Dude, what?” Ray looked as lost as Michael felt.

“It’s a thing! I, ugh, there’s a thing like that! I don’t know what it’s called… Lindsay used it all the time when she fought with her parents.” Gavin rubbed his eyes with his palms, hard, as if that would help him remember.

As Gavin spoke, Michael felt the fuzzy images clear up, random splotches of memories before that dream, all those weeks ago that he had all but forgot about, cleared up completely.

Gavin had been the one he was laughing with, their legs tangled around each other, while Lindsay would take pictures on the bed above them since they had fallen off in the first place while playing some Halo game. Lindsay had said she now had blackmail on them, being all cute and wrapped up in each other next time they had a fight. Michael hadn’t cared, the look on Gavin’s face breaking out more laughter than before.

As he thought about it, it made sense. Michael couldn’t see himself cheating on Lindsay, it just wasn’t how he was raised ( _though, he was apparently also raised not to like Gavin, but fuck that noise,_ a part of him thought) and the way he had met Lindsay as he got better, back in New Jersey, while she didn’t bring up Gavin, she didn’t seem to be resentful if they had ever broken up before.

But being in two relationships at once, both knowing and being okay with it, that part was still so fuzzy it hurt trying to focus on those memories. Michael rubbed the side of his head with a thoughtful frown.

“Michael?” He snapped to attention when Ray called him, noticing all three were looking at him and he rubbed his head almost violently, like that would help.

“Okay, probably enough fucking questions…” Michael muttered, noting the look of relief Gavin made, his shoulders relaxing. “For now. You’re not out of this until either I remember everything, or we get up to the shooting.”

Gavin became very interested in his knees at that moment, but he nodded, showing Michael he understood.

It was a little tense for a while as the four teens sat in front of the TV, looking at each other before they all jumped when Jeremy’s mother came home.

“Hey!” She called to the house, and as she past the living room, she did a double take. “What’d I walk in on?”

“Nothing, mom.” Jeremy said, sliding up back on the couch, being the closest. “We were just talking.”

“Looked more like gossiping.” His mom had a knowing smirk before she waved at Michael and the others. “Nice to see you boys. You all staying for supper?”

“Uh, yeah, I will be. I don’t have to be home at any specific time.” Gavin piped up, shrugging when Jeremy looked over at him in confusion. “It’s fine, right?”

“Uh-” “Oh, that’s fine, Gavin.” Jeremy had started to speak when his mother interrupted with a bright smile. “As long as your parents know you’re here.”

“Thanks Mrs. Dooley.” Gavin gave a smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes and Michael narrowed his own, unsure what about Gavin felt like he was lying.

“What about you boys? Staying?” Jeremy’s mom looked to Ray and Michael, who both shook their heads, and Ray looked at his watch.

“No, my mom’s making my favourite. We don’t get it that much, you know?” He shrugged to her with an apologetic smile.

“I just told my parents I would be home for supper, anyway. Thanks though, Mrs. Dooley.” Michael excused himself as he stood up. “And I think I should get going anyway, while there’s still sunlight.”

“Oh, don’t worry, dude, my mom can drop you off.” Ray offered, standing as well until only Gavin still sat with his knees holding his chin up on the floor. Michael nodded, sitting slowly on the couch with a suspicious look to Gavin, who continued to ignore his stares.

“Okay, kids.” Mrs. Dooley said over her shoulder as she walked farther into the house, towards the kitchen. “I’ll get about making supper so we’ll be ready by the time your dad gets back, Jer.”

“’Kay, mom.” Jeremy called back.

There was a bit of tension between the four teens, at a smaller scale since Jeremy’s mother coming home. They tried to return to Mario Kart, but Michael and Gavin were barely there, all four still going through the conversation they just had.

Finally Ray’s mom came to pick the two up, leaving Jeremy and Gavin.

Ray seemed to fidget around his mother for a few minutes before she called him out on it.

“What’s itching you?” She asked, casting a look in the back to Michael from the rear-view mirror with a questioning look.

Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, similar to a fish gasping in the air before he seemed to find his voice. “Do you know what it means when a person is with more than one other person?”

Ray’s mom looked over at him in a measured look, her eyes again looking back to Michael, but Michael himself felt himself stiffen at the question.

“Well, what do you mean? Like cheating?” She asked.

“No, no, not cheating, but like they’re dating more than one person, and the others know.” Ray clarified.

His mom hummed, eyes on the road and Michael wondered if she knew anything about it when she answered. “I’m not sure about the word, but I think it starts with ‘poly.’ Do I dare ask why this has been creating ants in the pants?”

“Uh, well…” Ray looked behind him to Michael quickly, eyes asking for permission to tell her. Michael nodded, not seeing the harm.

“Well, I told you about Michael, right, Mom? About his memory loss and shit?” Ray began, and at his mother’s nod, told a watered down version of everything Michael had learned since moving to Texas. They were nearing Michael’s place when he finished speaking, Ray’s mom listening quietly.

“You sound very lucky to have survived the way you did, Michael.” She finally said, looking directly in Michael’s eyes from the mirror as they came to the final stoplight. “I hope you feel safe here.”

“But Mom, what about Gavin?” Ray asked, clearing having the idea that an adult could help them both understand.

“I’m certain Gavin had his reasons. They might have been sound in his mind, but not to yours. I’m not sure I understand his reasoning for keeping those things from you, Michael, but you can’t blame him. Even if nothing that big happens, being teenagers is a wild ride.” Ray’s mom gave a light chuckle as she swung the car into Michael’s driveway. “God knows I had no idea what I was thinking when I was your age.”

She turned around to face Michael, her expression soft and sympathetic. “Just continue to talk to him about this. Maybe something good will come out of relearning Gavin, and yourself, for that matter.”

Michael nodded, already unbuckled when she had faced him. “Thanks, Ms. Narvaez.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Don’t be a stranger, come visit Ray anytime this week.” She reached to pat his shoulder once before he left the car, waving to Ray and his mom as he opened the door to his home.

“I’m home.” He called as he stepped in, not realizing how close his dad was to the door already, looking at him with his arms crossed like Michael had snuck out. “Oh, hey dad.”

“Michael, I thought you said you weren’t going to hang out with those satan worshippers.” His voice was low, the clear warning behind those words stiffening Michael’s body.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little tidbit about Gav/Michael/Lindsay in the past, Lindsay and Gavin weren't together. They wouldn't kiss or anything, but they both loved Michael and were at most good friends. They might have tried in the beginning, but neither felt any particular attraction to the other. Hope that makes sense ^_^'


	18. Withhold

Michael stared glumly at his phone, watching as Ray bombarded his phone with curses and apologies.

As soon as he came back, his dad had been at him, having recognized Ray from when he had checked the living room window. Michael saw thinly contained anger, his father’s fists so tight against his chest, the knuckles turned white and a vein appeared visible above his left eye.

Michael had tried to find an excuse, but his father wasn’t having any of it. His father had shouted him down before he could get past the stuttered words from his throat, getting his mother’s attention and bringing her into it.

It was her sad pitying eyes that truly hurt to look at. The way she looked so disappointed with him, and it had reminded Michael of what Gavin had said on the Friday when he had found out.

_She looked at me like it was me that shot you in the face. She barely held her contempt for me at the hospital._

With the tag team of his parents against him on how he should pick better, god fearing friends who will ‘help you follow God’s path we have been blessed to put you on,’ Michael couldn’t get a word in inch wise, and soon he felt like his parents were talking in circles, the sudden hostility towards someone Michael had started to consider his best friend since coming here filling his body with lead.

He had escaped the fastest he could, unable to say anything, and even if he could, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t say something he would regret.

So he found himself locking up in his room, excusing himself from opening his door at the knocking by saying he wanted to sleep, even though now he felt so hungry. He might’ve been hungry, but he felt like he wouldn’t have an appetite if he looked anywhere near his parents at the moment. He had sent a text to Ray telling him what happened, which brought about the bombardment of texts from his friend.

[Brownman]: _Even my mom thinks they’re homophobic douches!_

[Brownman]: _She also says sry_

[Brownman]: _What are u gunna do now?_

Michael sighed, staring at his phone with no answer in mind. He wanted to confront his parents. God, he really wanted to confront his parents, but the memory of the slap, the thought of how they reacted to Gavin in the hospital after he had been saved made him wary.

He honestly couldn’t see how his parents could be the same people as those warm smiles, those loving embraces, those affectionate hands running through his hair, the same people that helped him with his homework for the first month of being back in school after the accident, the same people that Michael knew, deep in his heart, that he loved as much as he apparently loved Lindsay and Gavin before the shooting, and how he loves his friends he had made now.

Meg had sent him many website pages since finding out about how his dad was on gay kids in homophobic houses, and they, if he was honest to himself, scared him because he could easily see those stories happening to him. Getting beaten as if that would make him straight, getting verbally assaulted daily, getting kicked out of his home permanently for liking guys, and other stories now seemed to whirl in his head as he thought of confronting his parents just on the other side of his door.

With a loud groan, he dropped his phone on his desk, spun in his chair, stood up and face planted on the bed, not sure if he continued to groan or scream as the sound was muffled either way by his blanket and mattress.

* * *

 

Gavin grabbed at Jeremy’s arm, a look of slight panic just barely hidden behind his eyes as the sun winked out of the sky.

“Please, let me stay over. My parents won’t mind at all. I did this a lot when I lived back in Jersey. Please, J.” He was close to begging.

“Why?” Jeremy kept asking, ever since Gavin had brought it up after they had had supper, almost sounding like a broken record at this point, but Gavin couldn’t answer truthfully.

The truth was he was afraid of leaving his friend, the only one his age that looked built enough to defend himself in need be, the only friend who knew more than the others about what was going on, besides Ray of course, and Jeremy was the only one who lived the farthest from where he lived.

The truth was he knew Chad knew where he lived, had stalked him home a few times after school, and Gavin had even seen him wave his gun at him like a greeting as he had made his way to school a week ago. So he was afraid of going home, where his parents weren’t always home during the day, sometimes even taking nightshifts at their jobs. He was afraid of being home alone when Chad could appear at any minute and do who knew what to him.

But he couldn’t tell the truth, not to Jeremy. Not to anyone if he could help it. The less people who knew about Chad were more people safe from knowing what he could do to them, particularly to Gavin and Michael if the things Gavin had heard Chad talk about when it was the two of them alone for a moment was anything to go on.

“Just please, lil J! I won’t be a bother, scouts’ honour!” He raised three fingers on one hand with the other flat against his heart. “Just for tonight, c’mon.”

He saw Jeremy begin to crumble and almost bounced in place as the shorter teen groaned in defeat, nodding.

“Fine. Just tonight. But you get the floor.” Jeremy said, leaving his room to tell his parents that Gavin was staying over while the Brit sent a text to his mother explaining where he was.

[You]: _Im going 2 b house crashing my friends 4 SB. Much luv, Gavvyboy_

[Pop]: _Alright, son. Stay safe and Have Fun. <3_

He slipped his phone in his pocket as Jeremy returned with a sleeping bag badly rolled up, almost already coming out of its compact look.

“I’m leaving home pretty early tomorrow to head to the gym, man. You’re welcome to join me, but…” Jeremy passed the sleeping bag to Gavin’s feet. “Well, I’m waking you up when I get up anyway.”

“And when do you wake?” Gavin asked, already snapping back into a smile, just feeling relieved he wasn’t going to have to get back home just yet.

“Well, since it’s a break and I don’t have much else to do, around six.” Jeremy pulled off his shirt to put on his nightshirt.

Gavin spluttered, wondering if he heard correctly. _“Six?”_

“Well, yeah, I can get the best equipment before it gets fucking gross with sweat.” Jeremy shrugged.

“You’re bloody insane! Six in the bloody morning?” Gavin felt slack jawed.

“There are people who wake up even earlier than that, Gav.” The shorter teen gave a tired sigh as he sat on his bed to talk to Gavin to his face.

Gavin just shook his head with a muttered “Bloody mental” before he went to fixing the sleeping bag on the floor and heard Jeremy scoff.

“Whatever you say, Gav.” Gavin guessed there was a smirk on Jeremy’s face as he spoke and looking up, saw the smirk quite clearly. “Anyway, I don’t plan on sleeping just yet. What say you to seeing who could get the highest score on this game I got a couple weeks ago?”

Gavin gave a wide grin, a flash in his eyes as he couldn’t turn down a challenge like that.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the opinion that the way someone would text another person entirely depends on the relationship. The way you would text your parents would be different from how you text your best friend or S/O. Hence why Gavin's texting style is a bit different from the other times we've seen his texts.


	19. Trouble in Some Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, this fic passed 2k hits and 100 kudos. I cri :'D  
> I just  
> i cri Thank you

It was Geoff’s idea, since most of the guys weren’t doing anything on the Wednesday of Spring Break, to play this game the others had found during the summer called Trouble in Terrorist Town.

_A weird-ass name for a game_. Michael thought as they set up. Michael was over at Ray’s, wanting to be out of the house as fast as possible, practically hightailing it when his mother tried to ask him where he was off to in the morning.

“It’s really fun, Michael. I’ve played it a few times already, with the others, but I bet they’ve forgotten how to play already. We can take turns under my name, yeah?” Ray suggested, plugging in their headsets so they could both listen to the others as they played.

Michael nodded, putting on the headset and connecting with the others.

“So, who’s playing?” Geoff asked over the set, voice tinny with the reception. “I don’t see Gav or Michael’s names online.”

“Yeah, I’m trading with Ray.” Michael put in, surprised to hear Gavin wasn’t going to be playing.

“Nah, I’m over at Lil J’s place. We’re gunna trade every other match.” Gavin’s voice surprised them.

“Have you even left his house? What are you doing?” Ray asked towards Gavin, making the Brit laugh as if he had told a joke.

“Yeah, but my computer is shite with multiplayer games sometimes, and thought Gmod is too much for it.” Michael could imagine the eye roll Gavin made as he spoke.

It was weird now, knowing more about Gavin than Michael ever thought he would learn about the Brit in the span of time he had been in Texas. He was quick to know his mannerisms, how he would look with what tone of voice. It was weird but almost, sorta kinda comforting in ways he still had yet to understand fully.

Jack and Ryan soon joined and they set up a game, and just before the game started, Michael noticed another name enter their game. _Shad-_ something, before the chat disappeared and Ray began playing.

The seven guys bantered while they played, before making it a rule the dead weren’t allowed to talk when during one match Gavin had ratted out that Michael was the traitor.

“You fuck, you ratted me out!” Michael laughed as the loading screen counted down for the next round, his voice much louder than the laughter of their friends and Gavin’s protests.

“I didn’t know you were the traitor! I was just saying ‘oh, look its Mikey-Wikey’ and then you blew my brains in by that car!” Gavin defended.

“That’s what the traitor is supposed to do. They’re trying to kill everyone else, idiot.” Michael pointed out, his character on screen already looking for Gavin’s character. He looked over at Ray with a devilish smile and mouthed to him. ‘Revenge.’

Ray laughed and nodded, watching with interest as Michael went about trying to find Gavin before ending up killed by Geoff.

They played a few more matches, using the chat when the Shad person called them all out for being idiots who couldn’t play the game.

Ray was playing while Michael joked with the others, watching Ray’s character search for guns in the game when the screen went red and Ray gave an exaggerated death gurgle. Michael and him laughed quietly before they noticed what the person that killed Ray was doing to his character.

“Oh my god, what is happening? What is this guy doing to me? Oh my god.” Ray said, looking surprised at the screen. “Make it stop.”

Michael looked closely at the screen as Ray moved the camera around, trying to figure out what had happened as the Shad person seemed to lift Ray’s character up in the air towards the ceiling.

“What is he doing to your body, Ray?” Michael asked, a small laugh coming from him as they saw Ray’s character now strung up to the ceiling.

“Is Ray dead?” Geoff asked, only just tuning in to the conversation.

Ray gave a laugh, ignoring the no-dead talk to give the others a fun tidbit of what happened. “He… He mutilated me.”

“Ray’s dead.”

Ray looked like he was searching for the right words. “He, he hanged me.”

That got the others’ attentions, as they now started to try to find the guy that was most likely the traitor, since none of the guys that were playing and were alive knew how to do those kinds of things.

“What’s his name, anyway?” Ryan asked.

Ray went about, as a free roaming ghost, looking for the sixth player that had snuck into their game. Now Michael saw the name, _Shadowlz_ , as the two followed him, making comments to the others.

“I think it’s something like Shad, Shade.” Michael tried to read it.

“Fuck it, I’m going with Shadles.” Ray silently slapped his desk like a judge would smack a gavel. “Fucking Shadles, man.”

That brought laughs from the other teens.

* * *

 

Across town, at Jeremy’s place, Gavin and Jeremy were laughing with the others at Ray’s practically deadpan tone to his character dying and subsequent hanging. Jeremy was playing for the match, and had about as much knowledge of the game as Gavin, which was none whatsoever.  He had only gotten the game working before spring break, so never had a change to try it out before today.

But Gavin found that Jeremy was a quick learner, able to get the controls down by the second match he played, while Gavin still struggled with getting other guns, making Ray and occasionally Jeremy remind him of the correct buttons.

While Jeremy and the others still alive went off in search of the newly named Shadles, Gavin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked it quickly and felt the humour die from his throat. It was a blocked number sending a text, and the first words he read made him uncomfortable.

[???]: _I wonder how they would all look strung up like that?_

[???]: _If you continue to hide from me, I might just have to sate my curiosity with some actions._

[???]: _We still have a date tomorrow. Unless you want a raincheck._

Gavin stared at his phone, feeling the colour drain from him, all warmth and lighthearted sounds coming from his friends over the headset sounding distant as one more text came in.

[???]: _The small one wouldn’t be missed right? That little Lad, with only his mother._

[You]: _Stop! Please Stop. Okay. I’ll b there._

[???]: _Good little angel._

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best made chapter but... I've been wanting to write this in for a long time, even since I noticed how Chad could have easily been Shadles.  
> Oh, and finding the video where Shadles happened was a pain and a million, because I couldn't figure out which channel it was in. I spent like over 10 minutes looking through the Let's Play channel, then another couple minutes through Achievement Hunter channel, before finally finding it in the Rooster Teeth channel. Dx


	20. "Kind" Smiles

The rest of the Break was relaxing. Michael kept out of the house, hanging out mostly with Ray and Jeremy, though there were times when some of the girls or the seniors wanted to hang out together.

It was on a Saturday when Jeremy brought up something that made Michael look around quickly. Most of their group was hanging out, minus Meg, Barb, Gavin and Ryan, at the park, sitting in the grass.

“Has anyone heard from Gavin?” He asked, with everyone shaking their heads.

“We hung out with him on Thursday at lunch, but then he got a text and scampered off.” Griffon said, nodding to Geoff who gave a noise of assent.

“Anyone hear from him today or yesterday? I’ve been trying to text him, but keep getting nothing.” Jeremy said and again people started shaking their heads, though most of the others looked nonplussed about not hearing from the Brit, but Michael and the other sophomores looked concerned.

“Maybe he’s busy?” Jack suggested but Michael couldn’t really see Gavin ignoring his phone for more than a couple hours at most.

The topic was dropped quickly as Griffon started talking about something she witnessed during work earlier in the week, but the sophomores gave each other glances before Michael pulled out his phone to send a text.

[You]: _Gav? u ok? havent hrd frm u in awhile._

He waited a couple minutes before sighing at not getting a reply and pushed his phone back into his pocket, confused.

Soon the older teens said they had to leave and head to their works, leaving the three sophomores and Michael still hadn’t heard back from Gavin.

“So have you remembered anything else?” Ray asked, both teens turning to Michael, who shook his head.

It wasn’t a complete lie. He really hadn’t remembered anything else since the Lads’ Game Night that was anything specific. He was now able to look back on the memories he had remembered before with a bit more clarity, as well as get back this extra sense Michael didn’t totally understand just yet. The warning bells and other internal thoughts became more understandable, but it wasn’t like he would be able to explain it to his friends, especially when he barely understood his own thought process.

The other two looked sympathetic. “Maybe you’ll remember soon. I mean, with Gav being a good source for past you, that’ll surely help you, right?”

“Yeah, well, so should my parents but they’ve clearly been trying to pretend past me wasn’t with a guy.” Michael shook his head, a frown on his face.

“I still don’t understand your parents.” Jeremy said with a similar frown. “Do they really think they can do this to you? Control you like this?”

“You fucking got me.” Michael sighed. “I don’t even know what to do about them. The stories Meg’s sent me so far about kids with homophobic religious families look like they can happen to me so easily if I slip up. I’m pretty sure before I was one of those stories. I can’t even get one of them to even get close to the fence about it. I don’t know how past me was able to stay at home back then.”

The other two shook their heads, unable to provide anything to help, and Michael checked his phone again, but still no message from Gavin.

“Why do you think Gavin hasn’t talked to any of us since Thursday?” He asked, looking between his two friends sitting on the grass.

“I don’t know. He became really quiet halfway through the game we all played on Wednesday, saying he was going to bed when we were switching to that third map.” Jeremy said. “I didn’t really say anything about it then because I was really into the game, but I think his phone buzzed and it was like the energy drained from him or something.”

“Do you know who had called his phone?” Ray asked.

“No. It was a text, that’s all I know. I meant to ask him about it, but he left pretty early in the morning, while I was in the shower.” Jeremy shrugged, but a concerned frown painted his face. “Didn’t even tell me he was leaving, just thanked my mom as she was making breakfast and left.”

“Then he apparently went to Griffon and Geoff for a bit.” Ray said. “Neither seemed too worried, so maybe he just wanted to hang out with them.”

“Then why did he leave them and suddenly not talk to any of us for the past two days?” Michael asked, and wasn’t entirely surprised when the other two shrugged and shook their heads. He groaned softly. “Okay, okay. I don’t think it’s really that big. Maybe he just lost his phone or maybe he fucking broke it.”

The two shrugged again, this time a bit more optimistically.

* * *

 

[Micoo]: _Gav? u ok? havent hrd frm u in awhile._

Gavin flinched when Chad read the text message with a smile that Gavin could see him dripping with venom. He watched as Chad deleted the text so casually, and did nothing. The older teen had had his phone since the date on Thursday, refusing Gavin from using it, or even using another phone to call his parents (or the police, whom he was really regretting not getting in contact with before now). He had been told he would get it back when he found Gavin to be deserving of his own cell phone.

They were sitting on the couch in Chad’s apartment, Gavin as far from the older teen as he possibly could without making it obvious. Chad had his arm wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders as they watched some mindless drama that would bore Gavin even if he was with his friends.

Gavin frowned, wishing he had said something to any of them about Chad, anything about him, now that he thought about it. He had almost told Meg about him, when he had talked to her about Michael when the Jersey teen had suddenly turned back up in his life. He had actually told her everything that had to do with the boy his heart belonged to, begging her not to tell anyone, not even Michael himself, that he knew him. She had asked him why Michael wasn’t allowed to know, and he had lied, the same way he lied to Michael the day he told him about the shooting from his perspective.

Chad yawned, breaking Gavin from his thoughts as he jumped.

“You okay, angel?” He asked, a ‘kind’ smile on his face. Gavin always wondered what happened to the friend Chad had been, before the shooting. He had been the first kind friend, even though he was so much older than he was.  When he became friends with Michael, and slowly fell for him, he had noticed Chad becoming distant, and Gavin hadn’t understood why until he had the gun pointed to his head in the restroom all those months ago.

“Angel?” Gavin flinched at the name, dipping his head slightly.

“Fine, fine.” He lied, mumbling the words, freezing when a hand cupped his cheek, lifting his head up to look Chad in the face.

Luckily the older teen wasn’t looking upset, like he would be if he knew Gavin was lying, but with a sort of lust that gave a painful jolt to Gavin’s stomach, twisting it uncomfortably.

“I still don’t see what you see in that short devil. He was probably just using you, you know.” Chad said, holding Gavin’s phone up so both could see it clearly. “Using you as his ‘gay phase’ you know, babe? He wouldn’t have loved you like I love you.”

While Gavin wanted nothing more than to disagree with the teen, he feared even irritating the teen he felt trapped with. He knew Michael seemed to trigger some unbelievably powerful anger from the teen and with the gun in plain sight and within reach of Chad, as if he was challenging Gavin to do something to set him off, made him wary.

Chad leant forward with the intent to kiss and Gavin knew he had to go. He slipped from the older teen’s grip with an awkwardly pained smile, standing and quickly taking as nonchalant steps as he could away from the couch.

“Sorry. I really think I should get going home. I haven’t been home almost all Break.” He stumbled through an excuse.

“Do you really have to leave? You could stay over another day. I don’t mind.” Chad opposed, standing as well, an unreadable smile spreading on his face.

“Nah, sorry, I really am. I miss my bed, y’know? It’s been… Fun.” He stammered, a weak smile trying on his face. “I just need my phone and I should…”

“Fine.” Chad held Gavin’s phone on his palm, too close to Chad to grab it and hopefully flee. “Here.”

Gavin went to grab his phone, but as soon as his hand touched the surface of his cell, Chad’s hand twisted until he had Gavin’s wrist tightly held, and the phone slipped between their hands, falling with a small _thunk_ on the wooden floors, his face now uncomfortably close.

“I hope you remember, my lovely angel, what will happen if I find out you tried to hurt me like last time.” His grip was beyond painful, like a bear trap biting into a deer’s hind foot, and Gavin shrunk visibly at the threat, nodding viciously, his face contorting in pain.

“Yes, yes I know. Please let go, it _hurts._ ” His voice was smaller than he thought it should have been, pulling weakly away from the tight grip.

It was like a flip of a switch, and Chad gave his ‘kind’ smile again, releasing Gavin’s wrist and stepping back.

Gavin quickly scooped up his phone and fled, barely getting his shoes on properly, promising he would stop once he was far, far away from the apartment building. He quite clearly heard Chad as he bolted to the door.

“I’ll see you on Monday, my little angel.”

Gavin didn’t pause until he reached a familiar little home, gulping down air as he panickedly rang the doorbell.

“Hel-? Oh, hello Gavin. Are you okay?” The door opened to reveal a kind woman Gavin had only met a couple times.

“Can… can I… come in, please, Ms. Narveaz?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus is now kinda shifting to Gavin, at least for the next few chapters.


	21. Confess

Ray watched Gavin with open confusion as he, his mom and Gavin ate the frozen pizza he and his mom were originally going to eat, not expecting anyone to show up suddenly. Ray was wondering what was running through the Brit’s head as he picked on his first and only pizza slice, as he said he wasn’t too hungry and didn’t want to take too much food when he had shown up out of the blue.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re okay, dear?” Ray’s mom asked, taking a sip from her glass. “Why aren’t you home?”

Gavin jumped at the question before he quickly shrugged. “I just… Haven’t visited in a while, and thought what better thing to do than surprise Ray here with a visit. And possible sleepover? My parents won’t mind, I swear.”

Ray and his mom shared a look before she nodded, turning back to Gavin with a warm smile. “Of course, I don’t see why not. As long as your parents know you’re here, though. Should I call them?”

“No, no, I’ll text them.” Gavin quickly took his phone out and Ray frowned. So he had his phone the entire time, and it didn’t look broken, so why hadn’t he answered any of the texts for the past couple days?

Gavin smiled as he looked back up from his phone. “They’re fine with it. Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“You’re welcome, Gavin.” Ray’s mom smiled back, with a little bit of hesitation as she noticed, along with Ray, how easily Gavin relaxed at being allowed to stay over.

She stood up, gathering the plates, as Gavin finally finished his pizza, putting them in the dishwasher before heading to the living room.

“You boys want to watch anything with me?” She called as Ray heard her turn on the TV.

Gavin shook his head and Ray called a negatory, saying they’d be up in his room chilling or something.

Once the door to Ray’s room closed behind them, Ray crossed his arms and gave Gavin a pointed look.

“Why haven’t you answered your phone in like, almost three full days?” He demanded, noting the guilty look on Gavin’s face. “Most everyone hung out today in the park. You were invited, but you were the only one who never answered. At least Meg, Barbara and Ryan had work as an excuse.”

Gavin ducked his face away, pretending to look around Ray’s room, before grabbing one of the controllers. “Let’s, uh, play?” He asked almost awkwardly.

Ray pursed his lips but went to boot up his Xbox for a co-op game. The two didn’t speak for a while, until they had their characters ready for the game, one of the CoD games Ray had. Ray was choosing the level map when Gavin finally answered the question almost a full five minutes late.

“I didn’t mean to not answer my phone… I wasn’t allowed to use it.” He blurted, both teens looking at the other in surprise before Ray looked confused.

“You weren’t allowed to? What, were you fucking grounded for a couple days?” Ray asked.

Gavin shook his head. “No, not grounded… Similar, but no, I haven’t… Been home for the past week.” He admitted in a small voice, and suddenly Call of Duty was the last thing Ray cared about.

“Where the hell were you then, that you ‘weren’t allowed’ to use your own fucking cell phone?” He demanded softly, noticing Gavin wasn’t even looking up from his lap now.

Gavin mumbled too softly for Ray to hear anything, making him lean closer to Gavin, asking to repeat. This time he heard the answer and his face hardened.

“Who does he think he is? You’re allowed to do whatever the fuck you want, especially with your own shit.” He raised his voice before softening when Gavin flinched. “Sorry, but seriously, what the fuck?”

“He took my phone so we wouldn’t get distracted.” Gavin said in a small voice.

“Okay, what the actual fuck?” Alarm bells rang in Ray’s head, and he quickly tossed his controller aside to grab for his laptop, thanking whatever deity there was that he didn’t have to boot it up as he just had it on sleep mode. “That’s fucking abuse, man, look.”

He searched quickly, and clicked the first link, showing the two teens the different forms of abuse, along with the symptoms and signs.

“Has he done anything else?” Ray nodded to the website, looking closely at Gavin as the other teen’s eyes swiped across the screen as he read, until Ray knew his answer. “Holy fuck, what the hell, man.”

Gavin was pale, his eyes wide as they paused at certain points as he read and he looked concerned growing on anxious. He quickly pulled away from the laptop and brought his knees up, similar to the time when the rest of the sophomores were together last time, as if his knees could protect him from everything as he ducked his head between his knees, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ray wasn’t sure what to do. Gavin was suddenly retreating into himself, and there was only his mother downstairs but he wasn’t sure Gavin wanted anyone else to know what was going on. He slowly rose his arms, unsure where to put them, before he gently placed one on Gavin’s knee, almost grabbing his hand away when Gavin jumped at the contact.

“Gavin…” He said slowly, as if talking to a small, scared animal. “What else has he done?”

Gavin’s head rose a bit, so Ray could see his eyes, and found them looking at him as if debating with himself before Ray saw them turn steely. Ray was patient, not saying a word before Gavin did, and finally Gavin did, raising his head fully and worrying his bottom lip.

Gavin spoke quietly but quickly, and Ray listened, his face slowly draining until he was sure he was as pale as Gavin was. But he didn’t interrupt, barely moved as he listened to Gavin until he was finished.

The two stared at each other for several moments, Gavin with his steely look, but his lip trembled so much he kept biting it hard, while Ray knew he must look pale and worried. His jaw was slack, eyes wide and full of concern and anger and fear for his friend before he settled on one point.

“Why did you never tell anyone about this, Gavin?! It’s been months!” He blurted, wincing a second after Gavin had as he realized how loud he had been.

“I, I, I thought it would go away, y’know?” Gavin stammered. “I didn’t, I couldn’t have, I did…” He let out a noise of frustration before squeezing his legs closer to his chest and Ray saw his hands bunched in fists so tight the knuckles went white. “I didn’t think anything like this would happen.” He stared at his knees for a couple moments before looking up to Ray. “What do I do?”

“What do you…? Call the cops!” Ray cried, grabbing Gavin’s knees with both hands, sitting right in front of Gavin. “Get him fucking locked up! He has threatened your life, Michael’s, and even your friends, Gavin. Call the fucking cops.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the most amount of times I've used the word 'knees' in a single story, but what other word would I be able to use to signify knees?  
> Also spent a long while making certain what kind of abuse Chad inflicts. While I was researching, found out there is apparently "Academic Abuse" :I I don't know how to feel about that but that still seems horrible.  
> I'm also posting another chapter after this, because they weirdly go well together (and not cuz I want you guys to suffer, no way)


	22. What Do You Want?

Ray and Gavin spent the Sunday together, both were afraid of Gavin going home and finding Chad, and while Ray wanted to call the cops or even tell the rest of the group, see if they could help, Gavin practically shook Ray’s atoms in his haste to keep him quiet to their friends. He couldn’t even tell his mom the whole thing. Ray had told her a minimum, which was most of everything that was going on to Gavin that didn’t include the precise fact that Chad was the fucking psychopath that had caused both Michael and Gavin to move to Texas in what now seemed like a piss poor attempt to escape the older teen.

Ray’s mom had looked sympathetic when she was told the less dangerous story, and offered Gavin a comforting hug.

“It’s good you figured this out in the early stages, dear.” She had said. “Know you always have us if you don’t feel safe.”

Ray had wanted so badly to tell his mom the whole truth, unsure if they would be able to protect Gavin from the teen that had literally stalked the Brit from New Jersey to Texas.

“Thanks, Ms. Narvaez.” Gavin had smiled, but Ray could see it didn’t full reach his eyes.

“Now, boys.” Ray jumped as he was brought to the present, just after lunch. “I have to go for a little while, but I’ll be home with food. Gavin, dear, are you staying or going home?”

“I, uh… I can go home after supper, I’m sure, if that’s alright with you both.” He looked almost shy as he turned questioningly to both Ray and his mother.

Both nodded and soon his mom left the two teens alone in the house.

Ray rounded on Gavin. “We really have to stop him, Gav. That ‘boyfriend’ of yours has this fucking guillotine hanging over your head with the promise of dropping it any second.” He said. “Not to mention he somehow has gotten the same thing hanging over all of us that are fucking friends with you.”

When Gavin looked guilty, Ray shook his head quickly. “I’m not saying it’s your fault. But if any of them get hurt, it will be on your head.” He needed to get his friend to understand fully. “Please, Gav, just call the cops, use my phone even, I don’t care. Do you really want him walking free with a gun in his pocket all the time?”

Gavin stood unsure, pain in his eyes before he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak when a pleasant simple tune sounded from Ray’s room where the two had kept their phones for lunch. They both looked confused before Ray saw the colour pale on Gavin’s tanned face.

“It’s him.” His voice was suddenly shy and he seemed rooted in place. Ray paled along with him before he found himself rushing up the stairs to his room, grabbing both their phones, as he missed the call.

He was about to turn back when the phone rang again, and he looked at Gavin’s screen.

[HIM is calling]

Again, Ray’s impulses got the better of him and he answered it quickly, tucking his phone in his pockets as he walked back slowly.

“What do you want?” He demanded, a protective tone visible.

“… Who is this?” Came the reply, obviously not expecting another voice, or even a voice that sounded so defensive.

“Gavin’s friend. What do you want?” Ray repeated with as much wariness as he possessed.

There was a clicking sound as the psycho over the phone clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he seemed to realize who it was. “This is the little lad. Ray Narvaez Junior, correct?”

It gave Ray a bad vibe that Chad knew his full name, but he grunted, nodding at Gavin who looked at him with wide eyes. “Yes, now care to tell me what you want?”

“I want my boyfriend, little lad.”

“Ha, boyfriend? With the way you treat him?” Ray wasn’t sure where the courage came from, but wasn’t about to back down. He had to protect his friend.

“What was that?”

“Don’t pretend. I already know everything you’ve done to Gavin and Michael. I’m going to call the cops on you.” Ray lied.

“Really?” Chad’s voice darkened, and Ray paled slightly, causing Gavin to jump into action, trying to reach for his phone but Ray kept it away. “I’m surprised the little angel found the courage to tell someone, especially one as weak as you.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ray snapped. “Leave us alone.”

“Now why would I do that?” Chad sounded amused. “This just got even more fun.”

Ray narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Ever wonder what your blond boy looks like with a hole in his head?”

Ray paled before seeing red for a second. “Don’t even fucking think about it, asshole.”

“Oh? And what can you do?”

“Call the cops, that’s what, you psycho.” Ray fished his phone and tossed it to Gavin. “Get you rotting in jail for everything you’ve done to Michael and Gavin and that school.”

Gavin flailed as the phone was tossed to him but he caught it surprisingly. He looked confusedly between Ray and the phone in his hands but Ray ignored him for the moment.

“You sure you want to do that? Before the police can find me, I could find that Haywood and well, I’m certain my little angel and Jones could tell you what I could do in short time.” Ray could almost imagine the smile on Chad’s face and his hands curled in fists, the phone pressed to his ear shaking slightly.

Before Ray could reply, the phone was moved away from his ear and Gavin pressed speaker on his phone.

“Stop it, please.” He said in a soft voice, not sure what had been said, but the reactions he saw Ray give made him worry.

“Ah, my little angel. Might I say I am surprised you would tell this little runt of a friend anything, especially considering how weak he is?” Chad said voice even tinnier than before as it echoed through the living room.

“Shut the hell up, psycho!” Ray yelled at the phone.

Chad just laughed. “This is getting to be even more fun than I first thought.” He said before his tone went low. “Now, let me make this clear, to both of you. I know where Haywood lives, I know where _you_ live, Gavin. I can always pay the two places a visit with a couple rounds and be gone before the police are called. Do I make myself clear?”

Both teens paled considerably at the threat, and while Ray wanted to show bravado, he wasn’t sure he should try to call the other’s bluff.

“What do you want from us?” Gavin finally asked, his voice soft in defeat.

“Nah-ah-ah, do I make myself clear?” Chad repeated.

“Crystal.” Ray snapped. “What do you want?”

“Well, your silence for one thing. The looser your lips, the more blood will be on your hands.” Chad said. “If either of you tell anyone else, well, I might just have to do something we might all regret.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this when someone found out about Chad, but then I got the idea that spun into this. I thought it would be more interesting to see what our antagonist could do, and just calling the police seemed, Idk, cheap. (probably digging myself a hole, but I'll figure something out)  
> Next week we return to regular ol' school!


	23. Math

Finally, the Break was finished and school was back, providing a great reason for Michael to practically flee his home before his parents could drive him to school, having already called Jack, who lived the closest to Michael, to carpool.

Jack was waiting at the side of the road, Griffon sitting in the passenger’s seat, both waving him over. Michael quickly dove into the car, sighing in relief as Jack drove away.

“Rough morning?” Griffon asked with a kind look behind her.

“More like rough week. I can’t stay in the same room as them for more than half an hour before they give me looks or try to ‘make me understand why gays are the devil reincarnate’ or shit like that.” Michael sighed, leaning against the backseat window. “They won’t shut up about the Bible now. Repeating the same thing over and over again about being gay is a sin and not letting me say a single word without one of them looking like they’ll blow up.”

“That sucks, man.” Jack said, his eyes flicking to the rearview mirror quickly to look at Michael before focusing on the road again. “But hey, you can always stay with any of us.”

“Yeah, you can hide over at our places until they finally die down the homophobia.” Griffon added.

Michael scoffed. “Doubt they’ll ever tone down the homophobia. They are like the two definitions of homophobic parents of a queer child.”

The two older teens looked between themselves but the three were quiet for most of the way to the school, until Jack started a new topic that gratefully distracted everyone from the previous conversation.

They reached the school soon after and Jack stopped at the front. “I need to find a spot, but you two head in ahead. I’ll be with you soon.”

The two agreed and got out, waving as Jack drove around to the student parking lot.

“Why didn’t you have Geoff drive you, Griff?” Michael asked suddenly as he realized he rarely saw the two separate from one another for very long. He was still surprised they weren’t already living together with how close they were.

“Oh, no reason.” Griffon shrugged with a smile. “Jack lives closer than Geoff. I normally switch between rides; one week going with the dolt and one week with his best friend.”

“Oh, okay.” Michael nodded as they soon separated to get to their lockers. Griffon called out to say she’d see him later before they went to their lockers.

Michael reached his locker, finding Ray and Gavin talking in low voices, heads together before jerking back violently when one saw Michael head towards them.

“Uh, hey?” Michael greeted a little questioningly, unsure why they had unreadable expressions matching on their faces. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Gavin said, a little too quickly, and Michael narrowed his eyes to study Gavin closely before turning to Ray.

Ray just shook his head, a frown on his face. “Really, nothing major, Michael.”

Michael copied Ray’s frown, looking between the two in confusion before realizing something.

“Oh, yeah, Gav, where the hell were you for the past few days?” He turned back to the Brit.

“Oh, nowhere specific. My phone was just in crap reception for a while. Sorry.” Gavin said, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

“He then surprised me with a visit on Sunday, though. I thought he would have texted everyone.” Ray continued, smacking Gavin’s arm, causing him to squawk in surprise. “I told you to let everyone know you were alive.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Gavin cried with a hint of a small laugh as he scrambled behind Michael to get out of Ray’s reach.

“Jesus Christ, Gav.” Michael shook his head with a little laugh as he tried to shake Gavin off him.

They were all goofing around before classes started when the familiar face of the jock appeared before them and both Ray and Gavin stiffened quickly.

“Mind if I take my boyfriend away for a little while?” He asked and while Michael wanted nothing more than to say no, he had no say as Gavin walked, almost jerkily over to the jock and the two soon were walking away, the jock wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist.

“I hope Gav breaks up with him. He gives me the creeps.” Michael said to Ray, who nodded quickly.

“Major creeps.” Ray agreed before turning to see Jeremy running to his locker as the warning bell rang.

Michael gave one more look towards Gavin and the jock before they were swallowed by the sea of students, and maybe his eyes were feeding him what he wanted to see, but he saw Gavin visibly try to keep his distance from the older teen.

Classes passed quickly, with the teachers trying to wrangle students back into school mode after break. At least Ms. Williams had them work on their own with some review, leaving the class to talk amongst themselves.

Michael poked Gavin in his side, causing the Brit to squeak and almost fall out of his seat, Michael laughing as he straightened out.

“Oh my god, Gav.” Michael laughed, clutching his stomach at the red staining his friend’s cheeks. Gavin pushed his playfully, a scowl that barely hid the smile on his face.

“Mingy prick! You scared me, what the hell?” Gavin retorted.

“Min…” Michael had tried to calm down but the bizarre word caused more giggles to escape and he practically swayed in his seat from the force of his laughter. “What the fuck is a mingy?”

Gavin gave him another look before shaking his head, about to return to the work when Michael quieted down, looking a bit more serious again.

“So how was your break?” He asked.

Gavin looked at him with a look that seemed guarded for some reason, but before Michael could ask about it, Gavin was answering, looking the same as ever.

“It was fine. Y’know, breaks always top with friends and whatnot.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, which brings me to my next question: Where the hell were you for half the week?”

Michael watched with narrowed eyes as Gavin didn’t answer, looking down at the papers on his desk as if he was reading the questions. He saw Gavin look up and away from him, as if scanning the classroom for anyone listening in, but each double desk were preoccupied with teens talking or working quietly on the work so they wouldn’t have it for homework.

“I told you, crap reception for the past few days.” Gavin finally answered, and something about the way he spoke alerted Michael that he wasn’t telling the truth, or at least the whole truth.

“Yeah, where were you that had crap reception, in some cellar or on a mountaintop?” Michael demanded, missing the way Gavin’s face twisted faster than an eye blink.

“Le-let’s get these pages over with, yeah?” He wouldn’t let his eyes leave the papers they were supposed to do. “So we don’t have homework for tomorrow?”

Michael looked about ready to grab the boy and shake him until he actually answered. He actually did raise his hands to grab him, but when he saw Gavin flinch, a violent shudder with his eyes squeezed shut and arms raised defensively, it startled him. The two stared at one another, when Gavin opened his eyes a split second later, as if both were horrified by their actions.

Before Michael could say anything, to ask what just happened, to apologize, to say something, Gavin quickly looked away, ducking his head and looking smaller than ever.

“So, number 3 looks tough, huh?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda realized I haven't used nearly enough Gavin words.


	24. Confrontation

Over the next few days Michael and the others very quickly noticed an unsettling change that took over Gavin, as well as Ray for some reason, which left everyone wondering what was going on. Gavin became withdrawn, similar to when the bullying with the jock’s friends (Michael adamantly refused to acknowledge the jock by his name. Chad left a splitting headache and a bad taste in his mouth whenever he even saw him now) and seemed to spend every afternoon with either Ray or the jock.

Ray on the other hand, seemed to cling to both Gavin and Ryan with an almost possessive aura coming from him when Michael or the others saw him with one or the other. Michael would always see Ray and Gavin talking in hushed tones in the early morning, sometimes during lunch (when the jock sometimes never came by. It was those lunches where both his friends seemed to relax the most) or even after school, Michael always seeing them split from their friends as he would occasionally get picked up by his father.

It was normally then that Michael tuned out, putting his headphones in so the ride would go by in silence, not allowing his father to speak to him. Home had become a rather frigid place, with Michael locking himself in his room or eating in complete silence as his parents tried to speak to him.

“For the love of God, Michael!” It was Friday when his father lost his patience, slamming his fists on the dining table, making both Michael and his mother visibly jump in their seats. “Can’t you just talk to us? Is it so hard?”

_Yes, when you insult my friends and who I actually am in front of me without even a shred of remorse._ Michael thought, keeping his eyes on his plate, fork lying to one side with his hands squeezing one another nervously.

“Answer me, young man!” The anger that laced his father’s tone made Michael pale slightly as he peeked a look over at his father.

His dad’s face was red, an exasperated look bordering annoyance or anger clearly defined. His eyes were staring at Michael pointedly, expecting him to speak.

It reached a boiling point when Michael’s father’s nose flared wide after several extremely tense moments of silence and he slammed his fist on the table again, making the other two jump again, Michael’s mother placing a hand over her chest lightly and looking away.

But before he could shout, Michael reacted, the first time in days. “What?” His voice cracked, whether from puberty or strain, he wasn’t sure, and he felt himself shift as if to look smaller.

“What is going on with you? You’ve been ignoring your mother and I whenever we try talking to you.” His dad’s voice was still laced with annoyance, but his shoulders seemed to relax now that Michael actually spoke to them.

While Michael wanted to be honest to his parents, half his will power used to quash the feeling of telling him the truth, that he couldn’t trust them anymore because they hated his friends, and by that fact, they must hate him as well, he couldn’t tell them that. There were too many negatives, too many possibilities that Michael would not leave unharmed in both mind and body.

His mouth opened like a fish on land, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice, fishing for something to say before he looked down at his barely eaten food on his plate.

“N-Nothing. School’s just… getting to me, I guess?” He hadn’t meant to end his excuse as a question, but it sounded like one anyway.

His parents gave each other a look before his mom reached out and put a comforting hand on his upper arm and it took everything in Michael not to even so much as tense under the hand.

“Sweetie, you know you can talk to us, right? About anything.” She said and how Michael wanted to shout his frustrations. He wanted to call out their hypocrisy, their homophobia, how they’ll surely turn on him if he admitted (again no less) that he wasn’t straight and never would be straight, that he was sure he liked both Lindsay and Gavin equally in the same way.

But he didn’t. He kept his mouth shut, looking a tad paler than before, and then pushed his plate away from him; standing up with the excuse he was no longer hungry.

He made it to the doorway to the hall and stairs when his father called after him, sounding tired.

“Michael, come back here.”

Michael froze and turned around, keeping his face neutral as he faced his parents, still sitting at the dining table.

“What is going on, Mikey?” His mother asked imploringly, sitting up straight and looking right at him, putting on airs that she had his full attention and sympathy. “This isn’t like you.”

“It’s those gays, isn’t it?” His father practically spat and Michael couldn’t stop the wince as the words slapped him. “They’re trying to drag you off the righteous path, aren’t they?”

“ _No_ , Dad.” Michael ground out. “They haven’t done anything wrong-”

“They are gay, their very lifestyle is wrong!” His dad sounded alarmed by Michael’s words, and when he looked to Michael’s mother, she had a more neutral expression, but her eyes barely hid the pity, as if Michael didn’t know what he was talking about.

“They’re just dating! What is so wrong with them being happy and finding someone they like?” Michael demanded, willing for his cracking voice to remain at a minimum. “It’s not like they’re out there having sex with each other.”

His mother gasped. “Michael. I thought we raised you to understand being gay is a sin. Their lifestyle is unnatural, sinful-”

“No it’s not!” Michael cried, cutting his mother off, his hands in fists by his sides, and even with his short, not even really there nails, he felt them dig painfully into the palms of his hands, threatening to pierce the soft flesh. “It’s not, it’s not, it’s not! Ray liking Ryan is not a sin, it’s most likely the same as when I was apparently with Lindsay, before the shooting, or with G-!” He cut himself off, eyes wide in shock as the expression was mirrored back by both parents. He had almost admitted he remembered his relationship with Gavin, that he still might have feelings for him.

“… How can you say that?” His mother had narrowed her eyes at him, her voice cautious. “The Bible says-”

“The Bible says a lot of things, Mom, but we don’t listen to everything written in it, now do we?” Michael’s hands shook slightly. “If we did, we wouldn’t be allowed to wear polyester, or two types of cloth together! There are so many contradictions within the Bible that we disregard, and yet ‘being gay is a sin because the Bible says so’ is crossing the line? What kind of bull is that?”

His mother looked shocked and offended at his words but Michael no longer looked up at his parents, staring at the table between them and half wishing he could make it burst into flames.

“Don’t speak to your mother like that, young man.” His father warned.

“But it’s true! How can you disregard so many rules made in that ‘holy’ book and then turn around and say because the Bible said so, I must blindly follow?”

“They’re already tearing you from your path. Oh my sweet boy.” His mother stood, a look of complete pity and hurt clear as day on her face, but paused when Michael took a step back, leaning away with an equally pained expression on his face. “What have they done to my sweet Michael?”

“They have done nothing.” Michael shook as he straightened himself, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “You two on the other hand…”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things built up quickly within the Jones abode, huh? How do you think that ended? There's a 50/50 chance you will be correct.  
> Off topic little note as well: After a long time to think, and hearing from you guys, Mavinsay is staying in the past. I'd been tossing the idea of Lindsay coming back(she still could but that'll be up to you) and them all getting together, but decided against it.


	25. Date Interrupted Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, just saying that now

Ray was getting ready for a movie date with Ryan, only their second official date because school, and later Gavin, got in the way with finding time for another date, when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Ryan, since he was supposed to be here to pick him up within the next fifteen minutes, he shouted for his mom to answer it so he could finish getting dressed.

Well, he had barely started getting ready, having been pulling and throwing different print shirts and different pairs of pants, feeling nervous even though the two of them had been dating for almost a full 30 days.

He heard his mother open the door before a cry of shock filled the house, making Ray freeze mid-change of his shirt for the fortieth time. Worried it was a hurt Ryan, or even Gavin since he now seemed to come by without warning since he was afraid to send texts in case somehow Chad could tap into his cell phone, Ray quickly put the shirt he held in his hands on and stumbled out of his room, hearing his mom call for him rather alarmed.

When he reached the front entrance, having smoothed his shirt down properly, Ray saw his mom fluttering around someone that was blocked from view by his mom, with a backpack, a sleeping bag, and a large duffel bag surrounding their feet, when she turned around with wide concerned eyes to see Ray approaching.

She shifted slightly and Ray caught a look at the person that was certainly not blond in any regard, his hair mostly hidden under a dark brown beanie but most definitely more of a brunet-copper colour compared to Gavin and Ryan’s blond.

Michael stood with his head dipped slightly, his shoulders hunched as if to protect himself from something, but something looked off. When Ray got closer, he saw what made his mom cry out before. Michael looked up at the new footsteps, his face fully visible, and he looked like hell. His eyes were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying really recently, tear tracks still looking fresh down his face, his cheeks bright red, with one puffed and already discolouring to a blueish hue that spread from mid-jaw to his left eye, making him squint in that eye a bit. The hair that was sticking out of the beanie looked like ruffled feathers of some bird after a vicious fight, wild and tangled even though it wasn’t that long.

“Holy shit what the _fuck, dude?!_ ” Ray cried, running the rest of the way to his friend, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in, closing the door behind them once the bags were brought in and he held the older sophomore as said teen slumped into his touch, visibly relaxing however much tension seemed to have been stored inside him, making both stumble under the weight.

Ray’s mom quickly left, calling she was getting some ice and other first aid, as well as telling them to sit in the living room when she came back. Ray nodded, unsure if Michael was going to respond at all, but he seemed to understand where they were going when Ray struggled a bit to move the slightly taller teen.

They reached the living room without much trouble and soon Michael was slumped on the sofa, drawing his knees up in a very similar way Gavin had done over the break several times since he had seen him, only bringing them away when Ray’s mom returned with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a layer of paper towel and a small first aid kit they normally kept in the bathroom. She handed the frozen peas to Michael, who took them without a word and winced once it made contact, before she  fretted around him to find any other injuries.

“What the hell happened to you, Michael?” She asked in a soft voice, Ray sitting beside Michael though not sure what he could do.

Michael looked between the two Narvaezs with a neutral expression, an interesting feat considering the tear tracks and part of his face obscured by the large bag of peas lessening the swelling of the bruise he had, before opening his mouth.

“I… I might have… Y’know, came out.” His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours straight. Or sobbing, Ray wasn’t entirely sure.

Ray’s mom paused in her search to gently place her hands on his cheeks, a look of downright horror and pain for Michael on her face. “They did _not._ ” She gasped, because Ray was too stunned to speak at the moment.

Michael continued, explaining how it had happened, from his father demanding to know why Michael wasn’t around them as much anymore to Michael going off on them about how being gay wasn’t a sin, and apparently during his big speech, he had let slip he remembered being in a relationship with Gavin, that he still had feelings for him.

“He didn’t like it that I stood tall and proud as I said that.” Michael laughed bitterly, wincing as it hurt the rather large bruise on his face. “It kinda escalated, and probably would have ended worse if Mom hadn’t stepped between us, not wanting to see me get my ass handed to me by my own father, but said to pack up and leave. I took as much as I could, wrote a note saying that I’d be over soon to pick up the rest of my shit, and… Came to the first person I could think of.” He looked between the two almost sheepishly. “C-can I-”

Ray and his mom answered immediately, before Michael could even finish his question. “Of course.”

“Stay as long as you like, Michael. You’re safe here. If they even think of hurting you while I’m watching over you, I will call the cops.” She had her stern, scary protective-mom mode on, something Ray hadn’t seen from her since he was a little kid, before he had met Jeremy in elementary and became close friends. “I’ll even come with you when you get the rest of your things, okay? I won’t let them hurt you or anything if you’re okay with that.”

Michael looked about to cry, and couldn’t seem to nod his head fast enough to show how relieved he was, sinking into the sofa with watery eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Ray’s mom returning to looking for any more injuries that would need attention when they were jarred out of it by a simple knock on the door and Ray’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

“Shit, date!” He shouted, looking down at himself before running back to his room to change. Although he didn’t want to leave Michael alone, his mom was there to watch over him, and he really wanted to have this date, had been excited for it for weeks, and didn’t want to cancel literally last minute.

He came back down, after a rushed ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you soon’ to his hurt friend and his mom, and answered the door to a nervous looking Ryan looking really good in a skull print shirt and jeans.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember thinking I would be finished with this fic around now, but then Chad and Michael's parents laughed and made this fic much longer.


	26. Date Interrupted Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cannot believe this fic has over 2000 hits, about 125 kudos, and now my longest fic ever written for any fandom, and somehow I'm still not finished! I'm beyond proud of this, you have no idea!!

Despite trying to keep his mind on the movie in front of him, on Ryan with his arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulling him towards him to lean against the senior with only the armrest keeping them apart, Ray kept fretting and worrying about Michael, bruised and hurt in so many ways with only his mother to comfort him.

He also spent a long time figuring out how to tell Ryan, since for about half the movie the younger had been starting to want to go back home and check on Michael. He had been silent the entire way to the movies, only speaking when they were choosing who was paying for what (Ryan soon decided he was going to pay for both the movie tickets and the snacks as long as it wasn’t too expensive since while he had more money than Ray, it wasn’t by a whole lot) and what he wanted when they were waiting to buy snacks.

All too soon the movie finally ended and Ray wasn’t able to recall a single point of the plot, and in fact he had been surprised when the lights slowly turned back on to reveal the theatre and the credits were rolling, and he still didn’t know how to tell Ryan that their friend had been hurt and thrown out of his home and was currently with his mother when Ryan came to pick him up. He bit his lip hard as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Ryan helped him to his feet or when they were standing in the middle of the hallway outside the theatre room until Ryan snapped his fingers in front of Ray, an amused look quickly melting into concern for the younger.

“Ray? Babe, you okay?” He jumped as he snapped to the present, eyes wide as he looked around to take in his environment as if for the very first time.

“Huh? What?” Ray sounded dazed but he shook himself and forced a smile, though it faltered as Ryan’s concerned face didn’t change. “Did you say something, Rye?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for a while, actually. Even during the movie, you seemed distracted. What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, a hand cupping Ray’s neck, just under his jaw and the younger instinctively leaned into the touch.

Ray thought over what he could say before he sighed. “Michael’s at my house right now. He got thrown out of his house by his fucking homophobic parents because he likes guys.”

“What?” Ryan looked shocked, his outstretched hand tightening its grip on Ray but not enough to hurt. “When? How?”

“Just before you came.” Ray started but Ryan cut him off, looking even more shocked.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why aren’t you with him right now?” He asked, his hand leaving Ray’s neck to grab his wrist and tugging him away, to where his car was parked in the movie theatre parking lot. “Jesus Ray, I would have understood.”

Ray had no idea how to answer him, because he didn’t know why he didn’t say anything either. He hadn’t wanted to make Ryan stay and comfort Michael instead of having their date that they’ve both been looking forward to, but he himself hadn’t enjoyed the date much because of his worry for his friend. He kept his head lowered as he began to feel ashamed, feeling like he had been selfish not staying to comfort Michael, but at the time he had reasoned he would be back, that the movie wasn’t going to be all that long, and that his mom would be better to watch over Michael than he could.

“Does anyone else know?” Ryan asked and Ray looked up at the dark streets rolling by.

He wasn’t sure, actually. He doubted anyone else knew, unless Michael had texted the others or something, so he shook his head in answer. “No. I’m pretty sure he went straight to me.”

“And you still left him alone?” Ryan sighed, and when Ray looked over at him, he saw worry cross his facial features and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. “Would it be okay if I come in to see him, 'stead of just driving off?”

Ray nodded. “Yeah, course.”

They reached Ray’s home soon after and Ryan parked in the driveway, Ray heading in first.

“I’m back. Ryan’s with me still.” He called into the house, listening for where his mother and Michael might be, finding they haven’t changed rooms.

Michael was sitting next to Ray’s mom, the bag of peas on the table in front of them as they watched some cartoon thing. Ray’s mom was absently petting Michael’s hair soothingly when they both turned to see Ray and Ryan appearing in the doorway to the room. Ryan gave a quick intake of breath behind him at the sight of Michael, the bruise so large and dark it was almost taking up half his face, he had a split lip Ray hadn’t noticed before, but at least the tear tracks were gone, hopefully with the help of his mom.

Ray felt shy as he approached his friend and mom. “Sorry I left like that.”

“Don’t fucking apologize.” Michael said, waving a hand. “Your mom’s nice, I was okay with you going on that date. Hey Ryan.”

“I still don’t think he should have not said anything until after the date.” Ryan muttered, passing Ray to look at the damage done on Michael’s face. “Nothing else was done, right? I can’t believe they would do that to you.”

Michael shook his head, wincing when Ryan gently put his hand on the edge of the large bruise. “Luckily not. My mom stopped my dad before he could do any worse.”

“Your parents are absolute assholes.” Ray’s mom said in an angry huff, picking up the bag of peas and giving it to the teen to press on his face again. “No one, especially not your own parents, should harm a child. And for liking guys, on top of that! I hope they try to do something tomorrow.”

“Please don’t.” Michael turned to look almost pleadingly at Ray’s mom and Ray wondered what they had talked about while he and Ryan had been watching a movie.

His mom sighed, leaning back into the couch and crossed her arms. “I won’t start anything, I promise. Can’t promise I won’t do anything if _they_ start something.”

Michael sighed, turning back to his friends.

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Ryan asked, sitting on the coffee table while Ray sat next to Michael on the couch.

“Ms. Narvaez offered to help me get the rest of my stuff. I don’t trust having my stuff there, but I…”

“I refuse to let him get his stuff on his own.” Ray’s mom finished when Michael’s voice petered out in uncertainty. “Ryan, you’re welcome to help us. Ray, you’re coming.”

Normally Ray would at least sound offended he wasn’t allowed to make the decision himself, but for this case, saying no wasn’t even a thought. He nodded.

Ryan stood with a small grunt. “I wish I could, but I’m working all day tomorrow. I’m sure if the others knew what was going on, they would be able to help.” He said. “Anyway, I think I should get going. I’m sorry this happened to you, Michael.”

Michael gave a half-smile that looked pathetic at best, and he stood to hug Ryan, Ray sneaking in soon after to squish Michael between the couple.

“I think it’s time for bed, kids.” Ray’s mom said from the side, and Ray could imagine the smile on her face, turning his face to see just her warm smile as she stood and headed for the stairs. “We’ll get everything after lunch, okay?”

The three separated and the sophomores nodded.

“Night, Mom!” “G’night Ms. Narvaez.” “Bye, Ms. Narvaez.” The three teens said as they headed for the front door.

“G’night, Rye.” Ray said, hugging Ryan closely before lifting onto his toes to kiss Ryan (damn his short height). It was still a strange thing to do; kissing Ryan, but god damn did it feel good. It was a simple, short kiss, and over too soon for Ray’s liking, but Ryan pulled away, said goodbye to Michael, and headed for his car.

The two sophomores stood at the open door to Ray’s house for a couple long moments, long after Ryan had turned onto the next street, before Michael turned back inwards, patting Ray’s shoulder as he dragged the other into his own home.

“Tell me about the date.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with the first half of this chapter, but I couldn't find any other way to write what happened without changing a lot... It was either Ryan or Ray who wouldn't cooperate...  
> Can you tell I love writing Ray's mom? She just wants to protect her boy and his friends so much, she will literally fight whoever or whatever is threatening her son and any/all his friends(this includes the seniors).  
> Next week, more drama in the Jones's home, prepare yourself!


	27. Packing Up

To say Michael was nervous on the drive to his parents’ place with just Ms. Narvaez and Ray as backup would have been a huge understatement. Michael had actually told Ray not to tell the others, and texted Ryan not to either before they went to sleep the night before. He was going to tell them on Monday, when they were face to face. Ray had given him a look at that, gesturing to his face, which was now feeling numb unless he blinked his left eye (he decided to just keep that eye shut until it got better) and Michael pushed the worry away. The bruise wouldn’t stay there indefinitely, it was going to heal and not be so bad come Monday, at least that was his hope.

But the thought of his parents being in the same room as him, knowing all the things they had shouted and hurled at him the previous night, scared Michael shitless. He was honestly scared of his own parents, the people he had seen not even twenty-four hours ago smiling and _caring_ about him, because he now saw them for what they were, and it scared him and hurt so much.

It was a bit better knowing he wasn’t going back alone, and despite Ms. Narvaez’s small stature (she was only about half a foot taller than her son and Ray was a few inches smaller than Michael), she looked ready to clock someone if they even looked at Michael the wrong way. Ray looked a little less nervous than him, and that was because he knew that the fight sort of started because of him being in a relationship with Ryan. Michael had left that out when he told what happened to Ray’s mom, knowing how pissed she already was and wasn’t about to let her start a fight with his parents, no matter how much he would have wanted to see that.

They reached Michael’s house and it wasn’t until Ray put a comforting hand on his shoulder that he realized he was shaking. The cars were in the driveway, and even from the window looking in to the living room, Michael could see movement.

Ms. Narvaez took a deep breath as she turned to see the teens in the car, a determined look on her face. “Don’t talk to them if you can, leave that to me, and go straight to your room or bathroom to get everything that’s yours, okay? I’ll act as a buffer and Ray, hun, you help Michael get all his things.”

“You aren’t gunna antagonize them, right, Mom?” Ray asked, and his mom raised a hand in scouts’ honour, her face solemn.

“I won’t start anything.”

Michael took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his nerves as best he could before he nodded, signaling he was ready, or as ready as he thought he could get at this moment in time.

They exited the car and headed for the door. Michael didn’t knock, but opened the door slowly, almost freezing when his mother appeared from the kitchen doorway and stood stock still with an unreadable expression.

It quickly turned to disgust and Michael’s chest twisted painfully. “What are you doin- Who are they?” Her voice was flat, very little emotion besides scorn coming through and Michael looked down.

Ms. Narvaez stepped forward, a false smile on her face as she literally kept Michael out of his mother’s sight. “We’re just here to collect the rest of his things, thank you very much.” She turned her head to the teens so they would get going and finally Michael felt his body unfreeze and he bolted up the stairs to his room.

He heard his mother try to step forward but Ms. Narvaez blocked the way, allowing Michael and Ray to get up the stairs without incident. They could still hear every word that went between the two women, but Michael tried to ignore it until he heard several steps stomping towards the stairs before a shout of anger.

“If you even think of touching me I won’t be afraid to call the police.” Ms. Narvaez cried and the steps stopped.

Michael tried to ignore it after that, looking around his room with a sense of relief that they hadn’t done anything to his things. All his consoles were still there and in the same condition as before, the games he hadn’t been able to fit in the duffel bag with some of his clothes weren’t broken and the small television was completely fine. He took one of the bags in the room and handed that to Ray, telling him to put the rest of the games into it and the controllers, while he grabbed another bag to put the consoles and clothes in. They could no longer hear what was going on downstairs, but Michael hoped Ray’s mom was okay. He didn’t know where his dad was, and prayed to some deity that he wasn’t home.

Soon his room was more or less packed away in several bags and a few small moving boxes Michael never had time to put away and then some large garbage bags filled with clothes or his school stuff and electronics.

“What about your stuff in the bathroom?” Ray asked as he moved everything to a pile for them to grab quickly by the open door of Michael’s bedroom.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll get them now.” He said, heading to the bathroom, still in Ray’s line of sight until he entered the empty bathroom.

He hurried to grab his shower stuff and other toiletries, thankful he didn’t have too much. But as he was heading out of the bathroom, apparently the deities didn’t hear his pleas as he stared wide-eyed at his father, a dark, disgusted look covering his face and Michael visibly shrunk back, looking around wildly for Ray or his mom.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” His father demanded.

“Ge-getting my sh-stuff.” Michael winced inwardly at the stuttering and weak voice, but the visible disgust shown from his father, directed at him, scared him witless.

“I thought we told you to leave and never disturb us again, fag.” That made Michael wince visibly and he took a stumbling step backwards into the bathroom as his father seemed to advance.

“I-I-I will.” Michael started but instinctively raised his arms over his head as his father was within reach.

“Hey!” A voice shouted, quite loudly in the house, from behind Michael’s father and Michael almost turned to jelly in relief hearing Ray’s voice. “Leave him alone. We’re fucking leaving now.”

Being small and surprising lithe when he wanted to be, Ray made his way between Michael and his father. Michael’s father looked surprised before the disgust returned.

“You’re the fag that dragged my son to Hell.” He spat.

“Oh fuck you. I didn’t do anything to Michael.” Ray pushed forward, grabbing Michael’s wrist and pulling him close as they attempted to leave the bathroom. “And if you’re so desperate to see him gone, then get out of the way so we can get gone.”

“Don’t you dare speak to me with such disrespect, boy.”

“Like you deserve respect for physically attacking your own son!” Ray laughed and Michael distantly compared the anger and protectiveness his friend and his mother shared with mild interest. “Now move so we can finally leave you and your homophobic ways far behind.”

Michael should have seen it coming, but he and Ray were caught unaware as Michael’s father swung a fist, catching Ray full on the right cheek and the smaller teen dropped like a sack of potatoes with a cry.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Michael shouted, dropping beside Ray and making sure he was okay. He was, besides the bright red mark fulling circling his cheek and his glasses knocked off his face, a small cut where they had been sitting on his face. “Just move and you’ll never see me again!”

He kept his head down, not daring to see what his father might do, but visibly relaxed when he heard him walk away. Michael grabbed Ray’s glasses and gave them to him when Ray slowly got up, hand pressed against his cheek with a hiss of pain.

“Shit, Ray, you okay?” He said in a small voice, scrambling up when Ray quickly stood, sliding his glasses on carefully, trying to avoid the mark they had made before.

He shook his head but didn’t speak, glaring in the direction Michael’s father had been before walking back to Michael’s room, but Michael saw how he shook, even slightly. Michael couldn’t blame him, he was shaking as well, the entire confrontation scaring Michael more than he had thought it would, and he just wanted to leave this place as quickly as he could.

They put his toiletries in one of the backpacks before loading up, neither speaking nor letting the other know how badly they were shaking. They were more hesitant to leave Michael’s room, but seeing it was bare of his things, they knew they had to leave as quickly as possible.

With a deep breath, gathering all the courage he had, Michael led the way to the stairs, making his presence known by the bags bouncing and rustling as he walked, and was almost relieved to see Ms. Narvaez hadn’t moved and didn’t look like she had been touched. Her entire being radiated anger and protection and Michael couldn’t have been more grateful to her for being here with him.

She turned with a relieved smile, although strained, to look between Michael and her son before her eyes widened and the anger manifested around her as she pulled Ray to her, checking his face, noting the shaking from both teens and matching it with whatever had been yelled a few minutes ago. She could guess what had happened and she should have come up with them, she should have been there with them to have stopped this from happening.

She whirled back to face Michael’s mother, who had the nerve to look surprised. “You’re lucky I won’t call child services on your ass. Attacking your own child, and having the audacity to lay a hand on my boy?” Her voice shook with barely restrained anger. “Now listen _really_ carefully, Mrs. Jones; do not come near Michael, my son, or any of their friends. Do not contact him, do not even try, unless you finally get that bible out of your ass and see just what you did to him.”

She took hold of both Michael’s forearm and Ray’s shoulder, pushing them to the door with her anger radiating like a shield, protecting them from Michael’s mother and father, who had appeared halfway down the stairs.

“Good day.” Ms. Narvaez’s tone dripped with sarcasm as they left through the wide open front door, heading quickly to the car.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost kept going, but I'm trying to keep the chapters relatively consistent, so this chapter and the next had to be kinda split up.  
> Bonus notes: Michael's father started muttering how he couldn't understand why they left their old life behind in Jersey for 'a sodomite dressed up' as his son.


	28. Weekend at Ray's

The drive to the Narvaez home was quiet, mostly as Ms. Narvaez was trying to release her anger without directing it to the teens, and said teens didn’t really want to talk anyway, just relieved they were finally away from the Jones’, hopefully for good.

They reached the house, but none went to even unbuckle themselves as Ms. Narvaez turned to face the teens.

“Are you guys okay now?” She asked, eyes focused mainly on the bruise forming on her son’s cheek but sometimes flitting to look with worry at Michael. Michael nodded; compared to being near that house, he was feeling much better, especially now that he had all his things that he didn’t want to leave behind. Ray nodded soon after, hand hovering over his cheek.

“Some ice would be good, though, Mom.” He said, wincing at how tender his cheek felt.

“Course, course. Go inside and get that, I’ll help Michael with his stuff.” Ms. Narvaez said.

They finally exited the car, Ray heading straight into the house while Michael and Ray’s mom started grabbing the bags before she sighed, hands on hips. Michael looked up to her face, seeing anger and sadness fighting for dominance on her face. She looked over to Michael as if knowing he was looking and gave a wave and a smile.

“It’s fine. Just fucking pissed. Those assholes.” She said, quickly drawing Michael to her in an embrace as if he were her son, not her son’s friend. “I’m so sorry, Michael.”

Michael swallowed thickly, nodding into her shoulder before pulling back, still nodding. “I’m just glad I’m never going back there.”

Ms. Narvaez nodded, biting her lip before grabbing a few of the bags and they got all of Michael’s things into the house, just in time to see Ray gingerly press the same bag of peas Michael had used the night before to his cheek, wincing at the pain.

He quickly looked up, and attempted to smile. “Ryan’s going to murder me when he sees this, huh?” He asked, and both Michael and his mom nodded solemnly. He took a deep, dramatic breath before letting it out in a just as dramatic sigh, looking at the floor like he was planning what he’d want to wear to his funeral.

The three soon were moving all of Michael’s things into the spare bedroom the Narvaez’s house had, a small, pretty bare room with a simple twins-sized bed, a long short dresser, and a small closet. They helped Michael put all his clothes into the right places before Ray got caught up in arranging the games on top of the dresser, the consoles already put up there, although unplugged since there was no television to plug it with. Michael’s school things were put into a pile on the bed.

When they finished, Ms. Narvaez chuckled as she sat down on the bed. “Never thought this would be how I spend my Saturday, but have to say, better than bad sitcoms any day.” Ray laughed with her while Michael just smiled slightly, remembering the bruised cheek when a spark of pain caused him to wince.

“Need help with supper, Mom?” Ray asked, looking at the time. His mom nodded as she stood up, catching Ray quickly to ruffle his hair and grab at Michael, asking what they wanted to eat.

* * *

 

Michael didn’t want to tell his friends what happened at all, despite both the Narvaezs and Ryan trying to persuade him the rest of the weekend. But Michael was stubborn and refused, wanting to rather face them all on Monday with the bruise, which by now was an ugly shade of purple, almost looking black in colour. He would rather have to face his friends to the very last moment than tell them over the weekend. Ryan had given up on the Sunday after practically talking in circles, knowing Michael wouldn’t budge like the stubborn ass he was.

For the rest of the weekend, Ms. Narvaez and Ray tried their best making Michael feel at home, and while he felt like he was intruding on such a loving small family, he was grateful they were willing to extend that feeling of affection to him.

“Now I’ll have a reliable source on if you actually have homework or not, Ray.” His mom said during supper on Sunday with a smirk as Ray realized that fact as well.

He looked to Michael, pleading to be on his side, but the curly haired teen just laughed and raised his arms in defence. “Sorry, man. But hey, I could always help you. I’ve been averaging the high Bs since coming here. And if what my parents’ said were true, I’ve rarely failed a class.”

Speaking about his parents now always left an unsavoury taste in Michael’s mouth, and he could tell it was the same for the other two, but vanished a lot quicker than Michael could make the feeling disappear.

“Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Michael!” Ms. Narvaez said enthusiastically, smiling victoriously at her son, who groaned dramatically.

“Fine.” He extended the word before shoveling the spaghetti into his mouth so the conversation could end.

The rest of the night went by well, until Ray seemed to get a text that made him leave the living room where all three had been watching a show that Michael had no idea what was going on, but seemed to be intense. Michael hadn’t seen Ray’s face when he had read the text, but both his mother and him looked at him briefly as he stood up quickly, muttering a ‘brb’ before practically bolting from the room, fingers texting quickly back to whoever had sent him the text. While Michael was curious, he let Ray sort whatever it was out, guessing with a smirk it must have been from Ryan.

Ray didn’t come back for almost a full two half hour episodes, his face neutral but a tad paler than usual. Michael looked over at him curiously, wondering if he would share, but Ray just shook his head, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which looked very distracted. Michael decided not to push, not wanting to intrude if it was something to do with Ray’s relationship.

Finally Ray’s mom checked the time and sent the teens to bed, ignoring the groans and begging to stay up just a bit longer with glares and dismissive hand waves until they gave up, and Michael wondered again how tomorrow would go, when the others saw his bruise and find out what had happened.

With a sigh, Michael got ready to sleep, brushing his teeth slowly as he inspected the bruise practically taking up his entire cheek, ugly and purple and so fucking visible people from space could see it. He finished brushing his teeth and checked the bruise, ignoring the dull pain when he poked it until sharp pain flashed the closer to the middle of the purple thing he prodded before sighing. There really was no way to hide it, and it wasn’t like he could hide until it went away. There was still Ray’s bruise to think about as well, a mirror image of Michael’s, which made him wonder how they were going to react to Ray’s bruise. Ryan still didn’t know about it, he hadn’t been over since the Friday night, and Michael was pretty sure by what Ryan would text him when he was trying to convince Michael to tell the others before school, Ray hadn’t told him.

Realizing this, Michael shook his head with a lop-sided upturn of his lips, muttering “Hypocrite” before heading off to the spare room. As much as he didn’t want to confront all his friends, Gavin especially since he had realized he still had feelings for him, he was going to have to stop being a bitch sooner or later.

Despite all the activity his brain was doing, going in circles, Michael found himself falling asleep quite quickly, his last thought wondering what he should do with knowing he was starting to fall back into liking Gavin, and hoping Gavin would just dump the asshole jock.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note: The amount of stress I accidently put Ray under is ridiculous, but I wouldn't have had the story any other way. It's possibly the reason why most of the fluff is Raywood, as an apology to Ray.


	29. The Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this is my most popular fic, it just passed 3000 hits, how holy crap

Gavin had spent an uneventful weekend at home, working on homework and actively finding reasons not to see his friends, because if Chad saw he was with friends, he would find a way to force the rest of the weekend with him. The closest to something happening was when he got a call from Ray on Sunday night, his voice low and tense.

“We have to do something about him. He’s a psycho and actively hurting you, Gav.” He had said and Gavin wondered what had just happened for the call to have been made. “Can we please just call the cops?”

“We can’t, you know that.” Gavin replied, understanding Ray’s worry and frustration. He had been feeling that for months, and it only doubled instead of halved since Ray found out, because he was involved, he knew the consequences. “I’m trying, but unless he loses interest, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Tell the others!” Ray almost raised his voice, and Gavin could hear the strain as he tried not to. “Fucking – tell someone who _can_ do something. We’re only, what, fifteen-sixteen? Please, Gav, we have to tell someone who could actually do something. My mom knows more than I think any of our friends do at this point, and she’d be willing to help.”

“No! No parents getting involved!” Gavin cried.

He heard Ray groan. They talked more for about an hour before they knew they weren’t getting anywhere and hung up, saying they’d see each other in the morning at school.

Gavin knew Ray got to school pretty early, because his mom had to work early and she wanted to make sure he got to school on time. Gavin himself was just used to getting to school early, so he waved to his mom as she drove away before heading to his locker. He was surprised to see familiar copper curls under a neon green beanie walking to his locker with Ray beside him, both a little sluggish in the morning that Gavin could easily catch up to them.

“Hey guys!” He called, waving to them when they turned halfway to see who was shouting and slowed their snail’s pace for Gavin to reach them in the middle of the hallway. “You’re not here this early normally, Micoo, what’s-”

He stopped with a loud gasp, eyes wide as he reached his friends and saw their faces fully. Both Ray and Michael were sporting huge blackish-blue bruises on opposite cheeks that they almost looked identical, mirroring the other. Michael’s lip looked like it had split recently and was healing up, and Ray had a small cut along the edge of his bruise, almost hidden by the edge of his glasses.

“What the bloody hell?!” He cried, grabbing at both their faces and tilting them this way and that in confusion and worry. “What happened to you two?”

Ray pulled away to send a pointed look to Michael, who seemed to be trying to find something interesting about his shoes that Gavin knew anywhere. He rarely got shy, it wasn’t in his nature, even with the amnesia, and he would only get this way if something happened with Lindsay that he needed help with, or things were getting tense at home.

But that didn’t explain why Ray also had a bruise that looked eerily similar to Michael’s, although a bit darker and higher on his cheek, as if whoever had hit him had been aiming for his temple or cheekbone.

“I told you to tell everyone before Monday.” Ray accused as Michael continued to find some vague interest in the tiles of the floor, all three standing in the middle of the halls – luckily it was still sparse as the bell wouldn’t ring for another 45 minutes.

“Can we talk about this at lunch?” Michael answered, more of a mumble, looking between the other two quickly. “If I have to tell everyone, rather it be all at once.”

Ray scowled before wincing as the movement seemed to disturbed either the cut or the bruise, and Gavin frowned in confusion but he nodded. The others were not going to be happy when they saw Michael, Gavin knew this for certain.

* * *

 

Gavin was right. Jeremy was gawking at the bruises and demanded answers before school started and got the same answer Gavin got, and when lunch actually started, everyone had different reactions, ranging from shock to protective anger. What surprised Gavin and a few of the others was that while Ryan didn’t react much to seeing Michael’s face besides wince in sympathy, he practically exploded when he saw Ray.

“What the fuck happened?” He demanded, grabbing Ray and pulling him close to inspect the younger’s face, eyes full of worry. “How did this happen?”

“You remember what we were planning to do on Saturday?” Ray started and Ryan, after a couple moments thought, gave an inaudible gasp as his eyes hardened.

“What?” He asked, voice dangerously low, making Gavin barely repress a shudder as it reminded him of Chad, who thank every known deity wasn’t at school today.

“I’d rather wait until Michael starts.” Ray said, nudging Michael as the other took off his beanie and began to play with it.

He finally explained, eyes glued to the table as he spoke, explaining everything that had happened on Friday night as everyone was in shocked silence, although everyone could see the anger sparking in Meg’s, Griffon’s, and Geoff’s eyes and the two girls steadily stiffened with every sentence until Gavin thought they would erupt like volcanoes in anger. Gavin himself felt himself pale as he listened, just imagining what his father could have done.

“Wait, wait, hold up.” Barbara interrupted, a bewildered look on her face as she looked between Gavin and Michael. “What do you mean you remembered you had feelings for Gavin?”

The sophomores straightened and looked amongst each other with wide eyes, Michael’s the largest as they realized they hadn’t told their older friends about Michael and Gavin. Jeremy coughed and grabbed his juice box with forced nonchalance, but under the combined stare of the juniors and seniors, the four cowed and quickly explained that situation.

“You…?” Griffon pointed between Michael and Gavin before rubbing her temple, squeezing her eyes shut. “I… Fuck, okay. Just continue with everything. Ask questions later.”

Michael continued on to how he went to Ray’s, which if Gavin remembered correctly was a fair distance to run with a few bags and with a huge bruise like that. The teen looked over to Ray as he trailed off when he got to Ray leaving for his date.

“Ray!” Gavin, Jeremy, and all three juniors cried, scolding the second smallest boy while the seniors just shook their heads, Ryan even rolling his eyes since he had scolded his boyfriend already.

“I was fucking fine with Ray’s mom. Stop it, you assholes.” Michael waved his hands wildly. “And Ryan already berated him.”

That made the everyone turn to Ryan who rose his hands in defence. “I told him to tell you guys on Friday. Both me and Ray spent most of the weekend trying to make him send something to the rest of you.” Everyone turned back to Michael with questioning looks.

“I didn’t want anyone else to get involved when I went back to get my stuff.” Michael said as he started on what happened Saturday with his parents when Ray interrupted.

“His dad was being an ass, and a scary person in general, like holy shit Michael.” Ray turned with an almost mock frightened face. “He scary.”

Michael laughed and Gavin couldn’t help but join in, knowing full well that Mr. Jones could be downright terrifying when he thought someone wasn’t a God Fearing Folk.

“Anyway, so I tried to intervene, get some space between him and Michael because he honestly looked like he was trying to trap him in the bathroom to do something to him. And well…” He brushed his fingers over his own bruise and Gavin saw the entire table stiffen again. He couldn’t imagine what Ryan must have been feeling, hearing how his boyfriend received such a horrible bruise from their friend’s homophobic father.

“He left soon after and we grabbed everything. Like hell we were going to make more than one trip to the car.” Ray finished, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.

The others were silent for a long while, processing what they had heard. Meg and Geoff would glance between Gavin and the other two, as if trying to solve a puzzle and Gavin squirmed under their gazes, while looking over at Ray and Michael himself, his eyes automatically glancing at the mirroring bruises, remembering times back in Jersey when his boi would call for group dates immediately so he could rant and rave about his father and mother to him and Lindsay, or to hide from them after a near-physical fight happened and Lindsay and Gavin would lay beside him, doing nothing but let their presence and their love for him stop his quivering.

Griffon opened her mouth, looking conflicted when the bell rang, masking her voice in the second and they all jumped in their seats. Ray and Michael looked relieved while the others clearly needed more answers. Gavin looked to Jeremy, knowing the four of them had gym together and could possibly corner one or both of them for more information but also knew the others would want to know more about Michael’s memories and Gavin’s involvement with everything.

Jeremy nodded, understanding what Gavin was looking at him for and he gave a secret smile to him as they all threw their garbage away and split up for their classes, the couples kissing each other briefly before heading off and Gavin looked wistful when Ryan and Ray pecked the other quickly, remembering the hand squeezes and lightning fast pecks on the cheeks so no one would know at school about him and Michael.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probs tell I keep almost forgetting how old the lads are. They are so flipping young, god.  
> Oh yea, I also made a playlist for this fic! The songs are mostly just what I've been listening to while writing for various chapters and what fit certain other chapters. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLepJyvpFAtRsZbRsbiNbrs-ysaS4BSYSx


	30. Emancipation

It was the last period when Michael was called to the principal’s office and while the other students gave childish “oooh”s as he stood up, he shared a confused look with Jeremy before he took his things and headed first to his locker since it was like ten minutes before the bell rang then to the office, hesitant as he stepped into the room.

He scrunched his face when he saw some people already in the room and his eyebrows shot up as he saw Ray. He quickly sat down beside him, looking between Mr. Sorola and… Ms. Narvaez?

“Why was I called?” He asked, and from the way Ray sat up, he was just as clueless as Michael was.

“Well, Michael, I had been on the phone for a few hours now with your parents.” Michael stiffened, eyes widening and he felt his pulse slow in worry. “I understand there was an… altercation that happened during the weekend?”

“They kicked him out!” Ray cried, before he snapped his mouth shut as Mr. Sorola gave him a look.

“This true, Michael?” The principal asked, turning back to him with an impassive expression. Michael nodded and he saw the man’s eyes glance between Ray and Michael, taking in the bruises. “They then accused Ms. Narvaez here of holding you hostage or something like that.”

All three gaped at the man and Michael shook his head violently. “I ran to them because I was scared to be in the same building as my parents, sir. They kicked me out on Friday and I don’t want to go back.”

“Well, they are still your parents and they are paying for your schooling and such. You may wish to become emancipated if you really feel unsafe. I don’t have anything with me now, but you should look up if Texas has legal aid for minors under this kind of jurisdiction.” Mr. Sorola said and Michael just gave a blank look to him, not understanding half the words he said. The principal sighed. “If you absolutely do not wish to stay at your home, find legal aid or other ways to be a legal adult without waiting until you’re eighteen.”

Michael nodded slowly, still a bit confused but having a better idea. He was still a kid in the eyes of the law he guessed, and so his parents could still control him until he turned of age to leave them for good. But he couldn’t wait until he was finished with high school, he didn’t even think he would be able to survive that long.

“I also called Ray and his mother here because of the accusations to explain the extent of them. They accuse you of breaking and entering into the Jones’ home and stealing countless items that belong to Michael, and getting physical with them-”

“That’s a load of shit, excuse me.” Ms. Narvaez interrupted. “It was them that assaulted both Michael _and_ my son. Michael had told them he would return to get the rest of his things and Ray and I went to help him. I did not touch either Mr. or Mrs. Jones but that woman was trying to get past me to most likely confront the boys. I didn’t know her husband was upstairs already and he attacked Ray, as you can clearly see. Michael was with us when we took all his things he didn’t feel safe leaving with his parents and left without another incident. I have enough evidence to call absolute bullshit on their accusations.”

“I can see that, Ms. Narvaez, but they are still Michael’s parents.” Mr. Sorola said placating, and the two teen could hear the final bell ring outside the office.

Michael listened without really listening to what the two adults talked about until Mr. Sorola sighed one final time and stood up, shaking hands with Ray’s mom.

“I wish you all the best of luck with the upcoming months. Legality issues are absolute nightmares for anyone, and for kids it can be even harder.” Mr. Sorola said as the three left and Ray’s mom sighed heavily.

“This is not going to be easy. I thought they would leave you alone when they kicked you out, but no, apparently they want to make your life hell.” She said as the three headed out of the school, seeing Jeremy, Gavin and Ryan waiting worriedly on the path looking towards the doors and straightened when they saw the three.

Jeremy and Gavin both pressed for answers while Ryan was silent but obviously wanting to know what happened also.

Ms. Narvaez crossed her arms and gave the other two sophomores a stern look until they sheepishly apologized and went quiet for her to answer.

“Long story short, I’m going to be helping Michael become emancipated from his parents so they will leave him, and hopefully all of us, alone for good.” She said, shaking her head when Jeremy opened his mouth. “That’s all for now. Legal issues are a pain on a good day, downright nightmare for things like this” She reached up to rub her temple. “I’m already getting tired. I would love it if you three don’t let the others spread this around.”

All the teens nodded before they split to get home. Michael heard Ryan offer to drive Jeremy and Gavin home, which they both accepted while Ray and Michael followed Ms. Narvaez to her car. Both teens were tired after everything that’d happened over the last few days, and the constant questions from their other friends about more details about what happened on Friday, Saturday, before the shooting (Michael guessed Gavin had been asked about those as many times as he himself was practically interrogated by the girls) and if Michael was honest, he had gone through enough shit to last his entire high school life. But life thought differently, adding more stress and some fucking stupid shit into his life. He really couldn’t catch a break since the shooting, could he?

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit shorter than normal, sorry. I just wanted this chapter to end the way it did, and this is really more of a filler chapter than anything else, heh ^^' But don't worry, I decided to have another double update!  
> There's a short little timeskip next chapter, I'm trying to prod this fic further so it can reach the finish line.


	31. Peaceful Rest

A month past, with constant dinner talks about whom they would be meeting over the weekend or after school the next day to go through legality issues about emancipating Michael, and Ray wanted it to be over already. The Jones’ were making things difficult, trying to find ways to make them innocent but as soon as the Narvaezs and Michael were in the same room as them, the animosity was practically palpable and no one could deny the antagonistic way they spoke to the three of them.

But finally things were looking up. It was mid-April when the last of the paperwork was signed and handed over to the government and all three looked like Atlas without the world on his shoulders.

Ray had planned to go to Ryan’s house for a sort-of date/dinner with Ryan’s family. Michael kept teasing him as he helped the younger find acceptable clothes to wear.

“They already know you, dumbass.” Michael snickered as Ray shrugged on another shirt, a black print shirt of a superhero symbol and his friend shook his head. “How is this any different from going to a friend’s house?”

“Because he’s my fucking _boyfriend,_ Michael.” Ray quickly tugged the shirt off to hunt for another. “So what if they know me? This is different, I’m not just a friend, I’m his…” Ray’s face burned as his brain finished the sentence when his mouth would not. _Lover._

“Oh, fucking boyfriend?” Michael waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ray had to turn away to not let him see how red he was, but the laughter behind his back made his efforts vain.

“Fuck off, Michael!” Ray cried, whipping the shirt in his hand at the other boy who just continued to laugh as the shirt missed by half the bed length away. “I thought you said you were gunna help me!”

“Dude, relax.” Michael swung off the bed to grab Ray’s shoulders, holding him still. _“Dude._ It’s just a dinner. I’m trying to help you calm your tits. Here, this should work.” He handed Ray a shirt, maybe the shirt Ray had tried to throw at the curly haired teen a few moments ago, he wasn’t too sure.

Ray quickly put it on and looked down at it, smiling widely when he saw it was his fake suit shirt, complete with the fake rose boutonnière printed where the lapel would be.

“See? Now will you stop bouncing like a god damn jack rabbit?” Michael asked as he took a step back, a small smirk on his face and he crossed his arms over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

Ray smiled widely at his friend but couldn’t stop bouncing, his nervous energy had to do something or he felt like he’d explode.

Soon the doorbell rang and his mom called that Ryan was there. Michael gave an evil look to Ray before pushing the younger on the bed as he raced out first with a laugh. Fearing more embarrassment Ray raced after him with a yell, practically pouncing on his friend when he was down the stairs and the two fell to the floor laughing in front of Ray’s mom and Ryan, who was just wearing a plain army-green shirt and dark jeans, both looking surprised and amused by the two.

“Are you ready? Or should I come back after wrestling hour is over?” Ryan asked and Ray quickly scrambled up, breathless with a wide smile.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m ready, yep.” He popped the ‘p’ as he hugged his mom quickly, letting Michael get up as well before he felt Ryan’s arm loop around his waist when they turned to leave the house.

“He better be home before midnight!” Michael cried as they reached Ryan’s car and both teens blushed brightly at the other teen’s next words. “Use protection!”

“Jesus Christ, Michael shut up!” Ray shouted back, quickly ducking into the car and Ryan was close behind.

Ryan backed the car out of the driveway and all was silent until they reached the first stop sign where the couple glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

“He almost sounded like an older brother.” Ryan chuckled, looking very amused as Ray felt his cheeks warm.

“Yeah, he’s an asshole.” Ray rubbed his face as Ryan continued to drive.

“Well, at least he seems to be doing better. Everything finished with his parents finally?” The senior asked, keeping his eyes on the road but casting quick glances over to his boyfriend, who nodded.

“It’s been a pure fucking nightmare, but yeah, all the final paperwork is signed and handed in yesterday. Mom’s now his guardian until he finishes high school or turns eighteen.” Ray answered, leaning gratefully into his seat with a sigh. “His parents no longer have anything to do with Michael.”

“That’s good to hear.” Ryan had a small crooked smile that was almost invisible to the younger if he hadn’t looked at the right moment.

They talked about nothing in particular the rest of the way to Ryan’s house and Ray felt nervous as they parked the car in the driveway.

Ryan took one look at Ray and took one of his hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Why are you so worried? It’s just my parents.”

“But it’s your parents, knowing we’re in a relationship! I’m not just a friend anymore, this is big, Rye!” Ray cried, hoping the older teen would understand.

“It’ll be fine, babe.” Ryan rubbed his thumb over the younger’s knuckles in small circles. “They know you already, so all that awkward dinner talk won’t happen. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, don’t worry? Don’t worry my ass. I’ll worry all I want.” Ray grumbled but took a deep breath and nodded, and the two got out of the car and into Ryan’s home.

“Ah, Ryan, dinner’s almost ready!” They heard Ryan’s dad call from the kitchen. “Help Mom finish with setting up, yeah?”

“’Kay, Dad.” Ryan called back and the two took off their shoes and headed into the house, heading for the dining room where Mrs. Haywood was just putting the plates down.

She smiled when she saw the two teens. “Ray, honey could you grab some glasses for everyone? Ryan, get the napkins, please?”

The two nodded and helped get the table set for the four of them and soon Ryan’s dad brought out the meal, spaghetti and meatballs and soon they were digging in. Ray still felt a little nervous, sitting beside Ryan close enough for their shoulders to brush by occasionally.

“So, have you heard any word back from any of the colleges yet, Ryan?” Mrs. Haywood asked her son, who shook his head.

“Not yet. I sent in the applications and everything pretty close to the deadline, so I don’t know when I’ll hear from them. Might not be until May or something.” Ryan shrugged as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork.

“I’m sure you’ll get in.” Ray piped up, nudging Ryan slightly good-naturedly.

“Yeah, but there’s always a chance I might not. The wait is the tensest part.”

“It always has been.” Ryan’s dad nodded sagely before looking at Ray. “I know this won’t happen for another couple years, but what do you think you’ll be doing come graduation, Ray?”

The Puerto Rican blinked a couple times before setting his fork down in thought. “I don’t… I don’t really know yet. I haven’t really found something I wanna do besides play video games.”

“You’re still young, you’ll find something, dear.” Ryan’s mom smiled warmly to the younger.

The conversations continued throughout dinner and by the end of the night, Ray had forgotten all about his previous nervousness about the date.

“Well, I’m off to bed. Don’t stay up too late, boys. And don’t forget the rules, Rye.” His dad said, shooting an amused look to his son who turned pink around the ears.

“Jeez Dad, I know, I know. I’m not a kid anymore.” He rushed, almost pushing his father to the stairs while Ray laughed from his spot on the couch.

Mrs. Haywood had already went to sleep since she worked an early shift the next day, and soon it was only the teens left awake in the living room.

Ray sat in Ryan’s lap as they watched an old movie, leaning comfortably on his chest, not really paying attention as the sound was lowered to not disturb the sleeping parents. He checked the time before groaning softly and sat up, looking back at his boyfriend who seemed to have fallen asleep.

Ray’s face softened as he took in the peaceful look gracing Ryan’s face, although most likely painful for his neck if he didn’t wake up soon. The couple didn’t have too many chances to really act like a couple, though Ray knew and took all the blame for that, what with worrying about both Michael’s familial problems and Gavin’s Chad problem. They spent most of their time together at school, and even then it was brief when a sudden text from Gavin cryptically begging for help getting away from Chad (he still believed Chad could somehow hack into their phones without getting his hands on them and Ray didn’t know enough about him to deny or confirm the belief) brought Ray away from his boyfriend.

If he was honest, the past few months have run Ray practically ragged, and with the Michael problem finally finished with, he hoped for a few days of peace. It was the entire reason he leapt at the chance to have a dinner date with Ryan and his parents, despite his initial freak out about the big step of having dinner with his boyfriend’s parents.

Ray nuzzled his face into Ryan’s chest, an almost sad noise humming out of him as he gently shook Ryan awake. “Babe. Babe, wake up, I have to go home. Rye.”

Ryan’s eyes opened blearily, blinked owlishly at Ray until they focused and turned to the clock, and groaned lowly, rubbing his neck as he did so. “Oh man, sorry. Guess I fell asleep.”

“You guess? Dude, I don’t think you were awake for even half the movie.” Ray smirked, sliding off Ryan’s lap to stand. “Now, c’mon, I still have to go home.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler, but a pretty fluffy Raywood filler. And Raychael friendship, because god their friendship is so beautiful.  
> I honestly had no idea how long this fic will be. The Chad problem and Michael's parents really threw this fic for a loop, but we'll see how things end. ~.^


	32. Space

Michael missed seeing Gavin at lunch.

He hadn’t even noticed how long it had been since Gavin last sat with the group at lunch for longer than five minutes before his asshole of a boyfriend dragged him away – Michael could tell Gavin didn’t want to go with him by the side-eyed glances to his friends before he got up each and every time. Michael had to admit he wasn’t fully perceptive of what was going on for the past month because of the shit with his parents, but now that that was finally finished and done with, the realization slapped Michael in the face.

Michael tried everything he could to keep Gavin at the table with him, purposefully starting conversations about anything when he saw the jock approaching only to have Gav apologized and say ‘we can continue later, yeah?’ when the asshole would wrap his arm around his waist.

The worst part was Michael wasn’t even sure if the reason he felt the way he felt was because he was jealous of the jock or genuinely reading the situation correctly. He understood he still had feelings for the Brit, the memories of their time together before the shooting only adding to his current affections, and he honestly couldn’t tell if what he felt for the jock was envy or protective towards Gavin.

“-al? Are you even listening?” Michael snapped to attention when a hand shook his shoulder, eyes wide as he saw Geoff give him a confused look. “Earth to Michael.”

“Uh? What?” He asked quickly, slouching back down and played with his cafeteria fries.

“Man, what planet you visit today, Saturn?” Geoff snickered. “Did you even hear a thing I said?”

Michael debated for a second whether he should lie or not before just shaking his head and Geoff sighed, muttering a ‘nevermind, asshole.’ He frowned and looked around the cafeteria table they had claimed as their own since apparently before Michael or Gavin moved to the school, surprised to see how he was the only sophomore sitting at the table.

“Hey, where’s Ray and lil J?” He asked, which caused a loud groan to erupt from Geoff as he dropped his head into his arms on the table. “What?”

Jack sighed, shaking his head. “That’s what Geoff’s been trying to get out of you for the past couple minutes, dude.”

“I thought we were done with space kid Michael!” Geoff’s muffled voice cried. “You said you were done with the emancipation bullcrap. Why are you still flying the stars, man?”

Michael frowned, his ears feeling warm. He hadn’t realized he had zoned out, or that he had been since the whole emancipation legal shit started. Sure, he knew he had been preoccupied for the past month with the whole thing, but he hadn’t realized he had been acting differently. “Sorry.” He muttered, taking a bite out a few of his fries.

“It’s understandable. Are you still thinking about your parents?” Barbara asked kindly. Out of his friends, the juniors had been the most understanding and helpful for the entire past month, helping Michael – and Ray to some extent – understand parts of the emancipation process neither understood very well, or would send links to websites to help (the second was normally Meg but Michael also received links from Griffon who seemed to have a much better grasp on finding helpful websites that Michael could understand).

Michael nodded with a sigh. “Guess I still can’t really believe I’m no longer bound to them anymore.” He shrugged. “I dunno. Doesn’t feel real.”

“It’ll get better. You have Ray, his mom, and best of all, all of us to support you.” Griffon said with a warm smile. Geoff and Barbara laughed softly beside her, and Michael returned the smile.

The bell rang soon after and Michael headed to his gym class, spotting Jeremy in the group already.

“Hey, lil J.” He called, walking quickly to his friend. “Where the hell were you at lunch?”

“Oh, I was, uh, in detention.” Jeremy raised his hands up as Michael opened his mouth in disbelief. “Was _not_ my fault. The entire class was made to sit in detention. We were only allowed to grab our own lunches if we brought food, so I couldn’t even get something to eat much besides some snacks. Did I miss anything at lunch?”

“Not really. Er, actually I don’t know, didn’t really pay attention for most of lunch. Geoff said I was in space again.”

“What planet did he say you visited today? Yesterday he declared you visited Pluto.” Jeremy said with a laugh that Michael joined in with a shake of his head.

“He said Saturn today.”

“Oh, so you’re returning to Earth then.” The shorter laughed, a wide smile on his face before his eyes focused on just over Michael’s shoulder.

Michael turned to see Ray and Gavin talking with their heads close together, a recurring theme for the two of them since Spring Break that Michael – as well as everyone else – couldn’t understand what they were talking about that seemed so important to look like co-conspirators.

Gavin saw the other two were looking at them and took a full step away from Ray, a forced smile as the bell rang for class to start. Michael wanted to find a way to talk to Gavin, something he hadn’t been able to do often for the past month, and luck seemed to be on his side when their gym teacher announced they were going to play dodgeball, and he and the Brit were on one side while Ray and Jeremy were on the other team.

Having hand-eye coordination was something Gavin lacked, and when Michael saw he had been hit with a weak throw, he let himself be hit to sit with him on the sidelines.

“Hey.” He greeted lowly, close enough to be heard without talking loudly over the sounds of teenagers throwing semi-soft balls the size of their heads and shouting taunts or shit.

Gavin nodded, a wide smile on his face as Michael sat heavily beside him. “Hey, Micool. How are you?”

“Good now that all the paperwork and legal shit is finished.”

“That’s top. Ray told me about that.” There was a lull in conversation that was filled with shouts and stamping feet.

“What about you? I feel like I haven’t talked to you in ages.” Michael asked.

Gavin started, casting a quick look across the gym where Michael saw Ray hiding behind Jeremy, who was actually really good at dodgeball. “Really? Oh, well, I’ve been good.” He sounded vague.

“How’s things been with the jock?” Michael was hesitant to ask, but he didn’t have anything else to really ask.

Gavin looked down at his lap, a guarded expression clouding his face that made Michael frown. “It’s been… Oh, we’re back in, Michael!” He bolted up as their teacher waved them back up as someone from their team had managed to sink the ball into the basketball net on the other team’s side.

Michael followed with a frown, but couldn’t continue the conversation as Gavin somehow managed to dodge everything until the end of class. He couldn’t understand his friend. He never wanted to talk about the jock but was constantly with him, never hanging out with any of the others besides Ray really.

At that, Michael suddenly had an idea.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I was writing this I didn't mean to make so many space anecdotes but it worked out.  
> Wonder what that idea could be?


	33. The Reason

Ray gave an angry noise of frustration as he and Gavin sat opposite Chad, trying his best to ignore the murderer as the two sophomores pretended to work on homework. Gavin sat right beside him, and under the table he gripped Ray’s hand for reassurance.

The eyes drilling into Ray’s forehead wasn’t helping until Ray slammed his pencil down and glowered at Chad. “What do you want? We’re trying to do something here.”

Chad’s face split into a wide grin. “What? Can’t I help?” His voice dipped into a mocking pout and Ray scowled.

“No, you can’t. Why don’t you just fuck off so we can work in peace?” He spat, feeling more tired than scared of the older teen.

It had been a week since the Michael Problem was finished, and now Ray had to only worry about the Chad Problem that just wouldn’t go away. Gavin hadn’t been able to sit with the rest of the group for almost two week, which meant for most of the two past weeks, Ray hadn’t been able to eat lunch with his boyfriend or other friends so he could give Gavin physical and emotional support having to be near Chad constantly. Ray was getting sick of it. It was almost May, Prom was coming up later in June, and Ryan and the other seniors were graduating in the end of June. He was supposed to be worrying about what he’d wear to Prom with Ryan and final exams and looking forward to Summer Vacation just within sight, not worrying for his friend’s life.

Chad’s smile grew wider. “I guess I could check on our friends for a bit.” He sneered and Ray felt his blood freeze as the psycho stood up and left the library before they could reply.

Gavin sighed in relief, although he looked pale as well and put his pencil down a little shakily, replacing the pencil with his head as he sunk down to the table.

Ray wanted to scream in frustration, but settled to groan loudly into his arms as he slumped his head onto the table.

“Gavin I can’t keep doing this.” Ray murmured loudly so the other could hear him even as he was muffled by his arms and the table. “I can literally feel myself lose years because of that creep and his threats.”

Gavin brought his head back up and was silent for a long time, making Ray peek up with tired eyes to see all his emotions and then some openly laid out on the Brit’s face.

“Please. I’m tired of being scared for my life, for _Ryan’s_ life, for fucking _your_ life by saying something around him that might set him off.” Ray quickly sat up, looking Gavin in the face honestly. “Playing the waiting game, trying to make him lose interest in you is not working.”

“But, Ray…” Gavin looked pleadingly at the younger, grabbing his hand like it was a lifeline. “What can we do? We call the police, he’ll find a way to escape them and go after us, or Ryan, or my parents, or, or, or, any of our friends. Michael! And we can’t tell the others either, they’ll just get roped in like you did.”

“We have to fucking try something, man.” Ray sounded tired, even to himself and he really was. He just wanted to rest, to not worry about shit that teenagers shouldn’t deal with, ever in their entire high school life (or ever in their entire existence). “I don’t know how much longer I can last being around that psycho.”

“I’m sorry Ray.” Gavin sounded miserable and guilty. “I should’ve tried to keep you out of this.”

“Fuck that, Gav. I might be tired of this shit, but I would rather be there for you than be ignorant about what he’s been doing to you.”

Gavin’s eyes wandered the table in front of them and Ray twisted his hand to squeeze Gavin’s reassuringly.

“Are you sure we can’t tell a teacher, hell, Mr. Burns or Sorola? If they knew that Chad was the shooter, I’m positive they’d be able to do something about it.” Ray asked, trying to think of some way out of their situation, but as long as Chad had a hold over Gavin and him, they were pretty powerless and weak.

Gavin shook his head and went back to the math they had been ‘working’ on, obviously trying to end the conversation like he always did and Ray gave a long sigh, but kept a comforting hand entwined with Gavin’s.

* * *

 

Michael had to lean heavily on the bookshelf as his legs felt like they wouldn’t hold him up anymore, his eyes wide as he eavesdropped on his two friends. He hadn’t meant to listen in, he actually meant to confront them and make Gavin explain why he hadn’t seen him in weeks.

_If they knew that Chad was the shooter, that Chad was the shooter, Chad was the shooter,_ Chad was the shooter. His mind swirled and Michael felt sick. The comment had been so casually mentioned, as if the gravity of the words held no meaning to Ray, and Michael couldn’t understand. _How? Why? What the actual fucking fuck???_

Michael hadn’t realized he was moving until he found himself out of the library and in the middle of a corridor, walking in a daze, and if anyone had been in the hallway, they would have thought he was trying to copy a zombie walk, his legs shambling along slowly and uncoordinatedly. His thoughts were just a loop of Ray’s last words, and it was then that they really hit him.

Chad had been the killer. He had been the one Michael had heard, yelling at Gavin in the bathroom with a gun in his hands, ready to shoot the Brit just because he hadn’t chosen him, had chosen Michael instead. He had been the one who had apparently unloaded an entire clip into Michael, had tried to murder him at practically point blank range even though he was originally aiming at Gavin. He was the reason Michael couldn’t remember most of anything, the reason he was moved halfway across the country. He was the reason Gavin got bullied when he arrived at Achievement High.

“Jesus Christ.” Michael grabbed at his hair, not sure if he was going to be sick or scream but his legs moved faster than his thoughts and he bolted, blind for a bit until he found himself in front of the VP office, knocking on the door wildly.

The door opened to reveal a confused looking Mr. Burns giving him a quizzical look. “Can I help you?”

The words were out of his mouth faster than his thoughts could keep up. “He’s the shooter, from my old school and I think my friends are in danger because they never went to tell anyone and I might have listened in on them to find out what was going on and and-”

“Woah, woah, woah, Michael. What are you talking about?” Mr. Burns interrupted, an alarmed look passing over his face as he ushered the teen into his office to sit down. “Go slowly, what was this about?”

“I-He…” Michael took a deep breath, finally letting his mind catch up with his mouth as he spoke clearly. “The shooter, back from Jersey, he’s in this school, and I don’t know how but he’s like threatening two of my friends.”

“The… What do you mean, the shooter is here?” Mr. Burns sat up straighter, alarmed.

“I don’t fucking know. He just is! He’s the senior, Chad or something like that. I overheard Gavin and Ray talk about something and then Ray just says that he’s the shooter.”

“Michael, this is a serious accusation. How are you certain?”

“I…” Michael groaned as he thought. “Ray had said it to Gavin, in the library. They never told anyone else because I think he’s threatening to kill them or something if they go to anyone.”

“This is serious, Michael. If you’re sure about this, I’m going to have to ask those two to confirm or deny the accusation.”

“But he’s the shooter! You have the killer from New Jersey in your school! We have to do something!” Michael almost jumped out of his seat, but Mr. Burns just raised his arms in a placating manner.

“We have to be certain. No one even knows what your shooter looked like because he wore a mask and no fingerprints were found in good condition to pinpoint a suspect.” The VP sounded worried and tired as he went over to his receptionist and asked her to call for Ray and Gavin.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up here!  
> Also, can you tell I had been getting through writer's block with this chapter?


	34. The Truth

Michael heard the call go out in the distance and shifted as he and Mr. Burns waited for Gavin and Ray to get there. Lunch was just finishing, he heard the bell just a few seconds ago, and Michael just wanted the jock, Chad, away from his friends. He trusted what he heard and knew he had to do something before Gavin or Ray got hurt.

The two arrived with mirroring looks of confusion and concern when they saw Michael sitting in the office already before they looked further in to Mr. Burns.

“Are we in trouble?” Gavin asked in a soft voice as he sat down carefully between Ray and Michael.

“No, no. I was just listening to Michael here tell me some concerning news that he heard from you two and I want to know if it’s true.” The vice principal said in a calming tone that hid the authority, sitting up back straight as he looked between Ray and Gavin.

“What about?” Ray sounded suspicious, leaning to look around Gavin at Michael.

“He had just told me you two know who the shooter from New Jersey was, and that he was even at this school.” That got a huge reaction out of the two as they stiffened, Gavin’s eyes widening and his mouth opening to form a small ‘o’ while it looked like Ray’s jaw clenched. “Is this true?”

Ray’s head whipped to face Gavin and Michael, eyes hard as they seemed to stare at Gavin, waiting for him to speak but it was like Gavin forgot how to speak, his mouth mimicking a fish. With a sharp breath, Ray turned back to Mr. Burns and nodded fiercely.

“Yes.”

Mr. Burns’s eyebrows shot up and he leant forward, waiting to hear more. Ray glanced quickly to Gavin again before speaking.

“I don’t remember when he first came to the school, but it was definitely before Gavin or Michael moved here, but his name is Chad Johnson and he’s apparently a senior. He’s been threatening Gavin almost since he moved here and it’s to the point he pressured him into dating him.” Ray explained. “I found out early into their ‘relationship’ when Gavin came to me after, fuck, I don’t remember, he had been with him for days without anyone knowing, and he started to threaten me and our friends, saying if we told anyone he’d kill them and us.”

Ray’s voice had gotten softer as he spoke, as if fully understanding what he was doing was the very thing the jock had said he would harm them for doing and Michael stiffened as he listened.

Mr. Burns looked at Gavin carefully. “Gavin, is this true?” He waited, and Michael and Ray turned to look at Gavin as well, as he slowly unfroze. He was now looking very pale and worried, but his head moved slowly up and down a couple times, shakily.

That got a reaction out of the vice principal, who sat up with a worried and alarmed look on his face. “This is very serious, boys. Just by the threats this is not a light matter, but if he really is the same person who had attacked your school back in the East Coast, this has become very dangerous for the entire school. How are you certain he was the shooter?”

“When…” Gavin gulped loud enough for the others to hear it. “When I had been trapped, during the entire thing, he came in after me and started shouting at me, angry I… I didn’t try to date him. I recognized his voice easily, and he, he brings it up, he has his guns with him all the time. He’s threatened that he would ‘finish what he started’ dozens of times.” Gavin glanced over at Michael at that before looking at his lap quickly, playing with his fingers anxiously.

“I know he’s threatened to go to Gavin’s home and kill his parents, and has threatened to kill Ryan to me whenever I say something he doesn’t like, normally him leaving us for one god damn second.” Ray put in and Michael and Mr. Burns listened with growing worry and sickening fear.

“And you’ve never tried to go ask for help?” The VP asked in a calm voice, even if his facial expression was anything but.

Gavin and Ray shook their heads, Gavin speaking first. “He kept saying if we went to someone, he’d shoot up the place.”

The room was silent for a very long time before Mr. Burns spoke again, hand going to the phone on the desk. “Thank you for telling me this, boys. As Mr. Sorola told you two when you arrived here in January, we were going to do everything we can to prevent such an event happening again, and we meant it. I’m going to have to ask you three to stay with me while I make a call to the police explaining the situation and let them apprehend Mr. Johnson.”

Michael sighed in relief while Gavin looked frightened, obviously thinking about the threat. Ray just looked tired, his shoulders slumped forward but still looking tense.

The three sophomores spent a long time listening to one side of the conversation Mr. Burns had with the Operator, explaining the situation and demanding help immediately. After a long silence on their side, the VP nodded in understanding, said a quick ‘thank you’ and ‘hurry’ before hanging up, looking at the three teens.

“The police will be here in a few minutes. I want you three to not leave this office, or pass Mrs. Milin’s desk, you three understand? This is for your safety.” He said.

“What about the kids in his class when they go get him?” Gavin asked, worried.

“I’ll send a text to the teacher he’s with right now, explaining the situation and to not alarm anyone when the police arrive. They’ll be fine.”

Gavin just bit his lip, his hands twisting his fingers in worry until Michael grabbed them, stilling them with his thumb brushing against the Brit’s knuckles.

“What class is Chad in right now?” Ray asked, and the Vice Principal woke his computer up to check, typing in Chad’s name to pull up his schedule.

“He should be in an English class with Mr. Zwingli.”

* * *

 

Ryan yawned, leaning his head against one hand as he listened to Mr. Zwingli read the chapter the class was reading their final unit. They were reading The Giver, something Ryan had already read when he had been a freshman on his own time, and had a copy at home so he didn’t have to worry about forgetting some part or couldn’t bring the school’s copy home for homework.

He interrupted himself when a loud _ding!_ went off, and Ryan’s teacher looked affronted by his phone that made the noise. Mr. Zwingli excused himself to check what he had gotten, face impassive as several of the students complained about him using his phone when he forbade anyone else from using theirs. Ryan thought his expression flickered for a second before they went to search the class and returning to his phone, putting it away quickly.

“Now, where was I?” He asked rhetorically, and Ryan almost yawned again when he started to read again.

He was brought out of his stupor when the sound of sirens off in the distance sounded, slowly growing closer to the school. Seated by the window facing the front parking lot where the teachers’ parked, Ryan looked out to see what was going passed and where they might be going.

Much to his surprise, he saw a cop car drive into the parking lot, its lights flashing but siren now off. Then another police car, then another. Ryan straightened as he saw about six cops leave their cars and enter the school and he heard some other classmates mutter to each other as they saw that as well.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The English teacher asked pointedly, putting the book down.

“There’re cops in the school!” One of the girls closer to the front called, pointing out the window to the cars still flashing and that statement made the rest of the class try to see out the window as well.

“Calm down, calm down!” Mr. Zwingli called loudly over the growing chatter among the seniors as they quickly lost interest in the book in favour for what could be happening elsewhere in the school.

Suddenly the door opened forcefully and Ryan and the rest of his class found themselves looking at a cop they had seen through the window just a few minutes ago, a tense look on the man’s face as he scanned the faces of the teens.

“Chad Johnson, put your hands up where I can see them.” He said and everyone turned to face the teen, who sat right behind Ryan much to his displeasure.

Chad sat up, a strange smile on his face that completely twisted his face, and he raised one hand as he stood up from his seat. Ryan looked back at the police officer, confused before he heard one of the girls scream and felt someone grab him.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates now might be early, since I start classes today, and I'd rather post them before I start then post when I get back home.  
> See ya next week!


	35. The Hostage

Ryan’s class went into hysterics as he was grabbed from behind, an arm tightly holding him by the neck that he couldn’t get out of, and felt something weirdly shaped like a rectangle but not get pressed right above his ear. Everyone scattered from the two, trying to get closer to Mr. Zwingli or the cop out of fear and seeking protection.

Ryan struggled against the hold, scratching at the arm in an attempt to loosen the strong hold but froze, his heart stopping when he heard the click he often heard in shooter games or action movies, and he knew instantly what the weird thing pressing into his skull was.

“Make a move against me and I’ll blow his head off.” He heard Chad yell over the hysterical classroom noise, making the entire room almost deathly silent as their classmates stared, wide-eyed.

“Put the gun down, Mr. Johnson.” The cop said slowly, taking a step into the room, leaving enough room for the rest of the class to flee, leaving Ryan, Chad, the cop and Mr. Zwingli in the room. “Let him go.”

“Take another step and I shoot.” There was no shake in the teen’s voice and that scared Ryan more than the gun to his head at that moment. He wasn’t bluffing.

Ryan tried struggling again, his insides twisting but he refused to acknowledge his fear. “Let go of me, asshole.” He grunted but the arm only tightened until he couldn’t get air for several long seconds.

Ryan was distracted with the lack of air he hadn’t noticed the cop move to grab at his belt, most likely to grab his gun when he felt the muzzle of the gun leave his head and felt heat graze uncomfortably by his head and it felt like his ear had been blasted. He flinched with a cry, accidently choking himself for a moment on the arm before he found his legs again.

The cop and Mr. Zwingli froze, and Ryan saw his teacher go pale and they heard the shouts and cries outside the classroom of everyone who heard the shot. He wasn’t sure what happened after that, more or less deaf for the next minute, but he felt Chad jostle him roughly and much to his dismay, the police officer and their teacher slowly walked out of the room. Ryan was forced to move, stumbling forward until the other teen reached the door and slammed it shut. He was alone with a kid with a gun, and no one could see inside the classroom as there wasn’t a window on the door, leaving Ryan to feel very isolated with the other.

Chad pushed him away, just as he got his hearing back, although it felt like everything was either too loud or too distant, like in a tunnel.

“What the fuck?” Ryan demanded, more to hide his fear as he knew he was alone with a possible killer and part of his mind wondered if Gavin knew the guy he was dating was insane.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised.” Chad said with a twisting smile, dragging a desk in front of the door to both block anyone from trying to get in, and to block Ryan from his only option to escape. He was really trapped until someone came to save him. “Seems some people can’t understand rules.”

Ryan gave him a blank look, blinking once before shaking his head wildly. “The hell are you even saying? What are you doing?!”

“Well, I’m not about to get caught now. I finally got my angel after everything that I had to do to win his attention.” Chad sat on the desk, fiddling with his gun easily as if he had done this before and Ryan’s stomach twisted. “I’m just waiting for the perfect moment to get away and I can’t exactly do that without a little leverage. And this works out wonderfully, you see?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, confused by the nonsense spouting from Chad’s lips as he continued.

“I warned him, you know? He knew what he was getting into by calling for help. I don’t know if I should punish him more or let this time be punishment enough, wondering if you’ll ever see him again.”

There was something about the way he spoke that made Ryan’s spine feel as if spiders were crawling up and down it but he kept silent, sitting on the opposite end of the classroom, as far from the psycho as possible.

The room was silent except for the sounds of the gun being played with and the sounds of outside. Ryan heard several people talking, even more students shouting and running feet as he guessed the school was either evacuating or just the classrooms around this classroom.

He jumped when they heard the intercom crackle on; signalling someone was contacting the classroom and the two heard a stern man’s voice.

“Chad Johnson, you are under arrest for five counts of manslaughter and attempted murder. Release the hostage and come out quietly.” The voice said and Ryan’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. _Manslaughter? Attempted murder? What the fuck?!_

Chad looked over at Ryan for his reaction before laughing loudly. “I don’t think you understand the situation. I go to Free, or Mr. Haywood here won’t see graduation.”

If Ryan concentrated on the intercom, he would have heard rushed words from a younger sounding voice in the background, but he was currently locked in his head over the _fucking manslaughter charges?!_

“Oh, they’re there, listening aren’t they?” Ryan snapped to when Chad sounded amused and looked at the intercom in confusion. _Who was he talking about?_

“Let the hostage go, Mr. Johnson. You are surrounded with no way to escape.” The officer over the line said, sounding as professional as ever.

Chad seemed to ignore the officer when he spoke again. “I warned you about telling someone, boys. Did you really think I wouldn’t go through with my word?”

The background noises grew louder until the two heard a shout that sounded so familiar to Ryan and suddenly things made sense. Why they would never see Ray or Gavin around school or during lunch, why Ray looked even more ragged and tired than he normally was with school, why Ryan saw those sharp eyes watching around them when Gavin did eat with them. Hindsight always has been 20/20 vision and he knew, with a twist in his stomach, that Ray knew, that Gavin knew, and they never told anyone for a helluva long time.

“Don’t touch him!” They heard Ray shout from the intercom, anger and desperation clear in his tone and Ryan felt his heart squeeze.

“I warned you.” Chad said and Ryan turned to see him crack a twisted grin as he raised the gun. He pointed it at Ryan, and fired.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for writing hostage situations, I'm sorry.  
> <3 you all!  
> *hides for the next week*


	36. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for last week's update, here's good news!

The cop quickly turned off the communication between and barked orders for the other police officers to storm the room, weapons at the ready.

Gavin was frozen, his heart in his throat and his breath punched out of him. He stared at the intercom, flashbacks to October jumping back with every blink he made himself take. The gun to his face, the copper curls with flecks of red, the ambulance pulling him away, the body bags.

Ray was fighting against Mr. Burns, trying to follow the cop, trying to get to Ryan, trying so hard to keep himself sane. He was yelling, his voice cracking in hysterics, tears threatening to fall as he feared the worse. Once the cop left though, Ray lost his fight, slumping as his imagination ran wild. Mr. Burns put him back in his seat and when he nearly fell forward, Michael just pulled him to him.

Michael felt numb, not knowing what to do or feel or act. His face, if someone were to look at him, would look haunted, eyes wide and dazed, jaw slack and emotionless. He pulled Ray into his lap, needing someone physically near him and before he knew it, even Gavin was squeezing himself onto the chair, wrapping his arms around Ray and Michael as Ray broke down. Gavin soon followed, blaming himself, feeling he was the reason if Ryan died, that Ryan was dead. Michael was close to breaking down, but couldn’t. There was like a dam blocking him from letting the tears and fears slip. So he kept a tight hold around his two friends, pained expression breaking through the haunted look.

The three stayed in the VP’s office for a long time, huddled in that one chair, two sobbing into the third’s chest while the third was close to joining them, with Mr. Burns pacing around the room, looking pained and worried as he wondered what the hell was going on. They heard distantly shouting and a couple more shots, causing the entire room to flinch and the two sobbing teens to break out with fresh tears, Ray curling until he was sandwiched between Gavin and Michael.

Finally, there was a simple knock on the door that made the room quiet quickly and Mr. Burns rushed to the door to see the cop from before at the door. He looked in the office, saw the expressions on the three teens perfectly as they turned to stare, hopeful and terrified.

“We’ve caught the boy, he’s being taken into custody and will most likely face a full trail based on his age.” He said simply and Ray, after wiggling out of the lad pile, stood on wobbly legs, holding the back of the chair so tight his knuckles went white.

“What about Ryan?” He asked in a shaky, watery voice.

“The other boy, the hostage, has been taken to the hospital. He’s been shot in the chest and abdomen, but was at least conscious when the paramedics got him.” Was the answer, and Ray’s legs couldn’t hold him up.

Michael quickly grabbed Ray’s arm, keeping him up somewhat, but the feeling of hope and relief was palpable among the three teens. Gavin burst into fresh tears, a weak smile directed towards Ray and Michael and he curled closer to the older teen, his body relaxing.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was cancelled because of the entire situation and the rest of their friends found out what happened when they saw Ryan being wheeled quickly to the ambulance, his torso bloody. Their friends waited until they found the three, the girls pulling them close – Ray especially was practically crushed by Barbara’s embrace – to ask where they were, what happened, if they were alright.

Ray was still very wobbly with relief and fear ( _What if he dies from his injuries? What if? What if?)_ but Gavin and Michael had more hope for their friend. It wasn’t that Ray doubted Ryan or the hospital staff, he just worried for his boyfriend, feeling like it was his fault Ryan had been shot in the first place.

“Are you okay? Why were you still in there? The entire school was evacuated when that shot came.” Jeremy and Griffon demanded, but the rest looked equally as worried.

Michael explained as well as he could, from the eavesdropping near the end of the lunch to them being told Ryan was conscious but going to the hospital.

“What the fuck?” Geoff demanded, grabbing Gavin from Griffon who had been hugging him in relief. “You mean that… Fucking shit, Gav, what the hell were you fucking thinking?”

Gavin looked like a fish out of water as he looked to find an answer, but couldn’t. He kept his gaze down, and Michael saw Geoff’s look softened and he quickly hugged him.

“I’m so happy you’re safe now.”

“Can…” Ray spoke up, his voice wavering before he cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as he looked between all their friends. “Can we see… go see?” He couldn’t finish his question but Jack was the one who nodded.

“Which hospital was he taken to?” He asked.

* * *

 

They weren’t allowed to see Ryan for several hours, as he was put through surgery to remove the bullets and fix him up, and then they weren’t allowed in until his parents saw him first when he woke up, and by then it was nearly ten at night.

Jeremy and Barbara couldn’t stay when they finally were allowed to see Ryan before visiting hours closed because their parents picked them up, promising they’d come the next day. Gavin’s parents were with the group, as was Ms. Narvaez who was just as worried as Ryan’s parents or Ray.

When Gavin’s parents saw Michael, they actually did a double take before Mrs. Free gave a happy cry and hugged him tightly.

“You’re okay. Oh, you have no idea how worried we were when we heard the news. Why are you here? Did you move here as well?” She ran on and on, overwhelming the teen before she turned to look accusingly at her son. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Gavin looked sheepish and make noises that somehow his parents could understand and the topic was dropped for the moment.

Finally, they were allowed to see Ryan and Ray had to be held back by Michael and his mother to stop him from sprinting through the hospital to Ryan’s room. They passed the Haywoods on their way out, both looking pale but fine and it was like they passed a calming effect onto the group when they reached Ryan’s room.

Ray rushed into the room, a strangled noise coming from him that sounded like he meant to say words but his mouth had forgotten how to. The rest were slower in entering, the parents staying near the door to give the teens room with their close friend.

Ryan was laying on his back with the bed raised a bit to let him somewhat sit up, although it looked like he was just leaning more than sitting. He had an IV drip in his hand and a few other wires connecting to other machines that Michael recognized from his own time in the hospital in Jersey, but the only one he remembered the name of was the heart monitor on the opposite side of the IV drip. The teen looked slightly conscious on the bed, his eyes blinking slowly and watching the others almost amusedly.

“Hey guys.” He rasped and Michael knew he was going to be okay.

Ray was hysterical again, speaking too fast that his words were a garbled mess, but he held Ryan’s hand tightly, such a pained look on his face Michael thought it was going to split open.

He cut himself off with a look of surprise, looking at their hands and Michael guessed Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand. “I’m okay. Feel like shit, but… okay.” He said.

“You sure you’re okay?” Meg asked, coming up beside Ray to put a hand on Ryan’s arm, as if affirming he was real, that he was alive.

Ryan just nodded slowly. “I should be. Doctors said… I was lucky. Nothing badly damaged.”

As the teen spoke, he slowly got the entire room to relax, their worry dying out to be replaced with relief.

No one could say anything after that as a couple nurses came in to tell them visiting hours were closed and everyone would have to go. “You can come back any time after eight tomorrow.” One said with an empathetic smile as he ushered the group out while the other checked over Ryan.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in my defense, I never tagged Major Character Death.  
> Like I would kill precious Ryan, you sillies!


	37. The Week

All four sophomores didn’t go back to school for a week. While it made sense for Ray, Michael, and Gavin, Jeremy didn’t go because he spent the week with the others and did his best as support, to provide comfort or distractions. During the week, he had made a rotation list in his head, and explained it to his parents so they were fine with it, on who he would visit and what he would be able to do during the week to help somehow.

Jeremy found when he went to Ray’s house, the three teens would distract themselves with video games, or when Ray left to visit Ryan, he and Michael would talk about anything, yet it almost always ended with a conversation about Gavin. It was this way that he accidently became the male Meg-around-Valentine’s.

It started with the way Michael looked when he talked about Gavin, that fond smile he was oblivious about on his face, even when he was talking about a stupid thing Gavin does or how much of a dumbass he was. Then it was the words he used, the nicknames used with such huge affection that would rival the affection of any of the couples in their group.

It finally ended with Jeremy coming over when Ray was home and he decided to ask Michael bluntly.

“Do you like Gavin?” He asked, keeping a straight face when Michael’s car in the GTA game they were playing crashed into the side of the track and exploded.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Michael glanced over at Jeremy with a confused look that clearly looked like he was hiding something.

“Answer the question, Michael.” Jeremy crossed his arms. “Do you or do you not like Gavin still?”

Ray quickly paused the game, looking between his two friends but kept quiet, only being a witness for now. Michael’s face grew pink before darkening to a red within seconds before he answered. “Why do you want to know?”

“Oh come on, man.” He looked at Michael like a parent scolding a child. “It’s pretty obvious. Every time I’ve come over and we just talk and chill, you bring up Gavin every single time. You even look like Ray had last year whenever Ryan just passed by.”

Ray looked offended before he shrugged and Michael looked between the two of them before sighing. “Is it really that obvious?”

“If Jeremy’s comparing me to you, yes.” Ray piped up with a sage-like nod and Michael sighed again, turning into a soft groan of defeat.

“Why do you want to know anyway? Yes, I still have feelings for Gav, but I’m not about to do anything on it with all the shit that’s been going on.”

It was after that conversation Jeremy grew determined and when he left them later in the afternoon when they were going to see Ryan together, he went to Gavin’s with an idea of a plan forming.

At Gavin’s they mostly talked anyway, and again, even before he formed the plan, he saw the same goofy smile on Gavin’s face when they actually started talking about Michael, but unlike the curly-haired love-struck teen, the Brit was better at hiding his feelings from others. So when Jeremy showed up at Gavin’s house a half hour later, he knew what to do, or at least an idea.

“Hey, mate.” Gavin greeted with a yawn and that almost stumbled Jeremy’s plans.  He had forgotten Gavin was dealing with a lot. The guy he was dating had been the killer from his old school, his friend got shot and could have died by that same guy, and he had made it obvious he thought it was all his fault all this started. He had dark circles beginning to form under his eyes and his normally tanned skin was paling since he hadn’t been going outside the entire week.

Jeremy stood there in the entrance of the door as he revised his idea and pursed his lips as he looked over his friend before nodding.

“Grab your shoes. We’re gunna get some fresh air. You look like you need it.” He said, leaning against the doorframe. Gavin looked like he was going to argue but nodded and shuffled backwards to get his shoes and within seconds they were walking.

Jeremy steered the way, heading for the big park and found the swing-set empty, so he pulled Gavin with him to two and sat down.

“What’s this about, lil J?” Gavin asked after they spent several minutes in silence swinging slightly, their feet never leaving the ground.

Jeremy chewed his words thoughtfully before he spoke. “Gav, you never stopped liking Michael, right? After the first shooting?”

Gavin blinked, his feet dragging in the woodchips under the swings. “I-uh-wot?”

“You still like Michael right?” Jeremy asked again. “You don’t have amnesia, you still have those feelings, yeah?”

“Well, I, uh, I mean yeah, but I mean, why?”

Jeremy smiled widely. “Do you think you’d ever try to get back with him?”

Gavin scoffed. “That’s a stupid question, of course. I love Michael.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Gavin looked down at his lap, kicking woodchips. “Well…” He shrugged. “I, uh, I dunno. Chad, I guess. I’ve had a lot on my mind. Kinda want things to calm down before I start thinking about dating someone again, yaknow?”

Jeremy nodded with a sigh. Both friends were waiting and while he could understand that, the way Gavin was slowly deteriorating was concerning. He would have thought Gavin would be getting better now that Ryan was confirmed to be on the road to recovery again and Chad was locked up awaiting trial (though Jeremy guessed Gavin would have to be a witness against him so that would cause anxiety).

So Jeremy decided he would give the two until the last day of school to do something themselves before he went to Meg.

* * *

 

After the week, the parents of the sophomores made them return to school, knowing it was close to exams week and Summer Vacation. If the four were honest, they were glad they were pushed back into going back to school, welcoming the long periods of distractions from worry about Ryan or if Chad was still behind bars or the upcoming trials, which none of them knew when the trial would happen.

Gavin had known about the delay in the trial from Lindsay, whose mother was one of the judges back in New Jersey.

[Linds]: _Theyr apparently fighting bout who gets the trial._ _(°_ _ㅂ_ _°_ _╬)_

[Linds]: _Debating whether Jersey or Texas holds higher jurisdiction/someshit_ _(/_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ)/_

[You]: _what the hell??_

[Linds]: _I KNOWWWW!!! Mom’s been throwing a fit but she can’t even get a say cuz I’m involved._ _٩(_ _╬ʘ_ _益ʘ_ _╬)_ _۶_ _o(_ _｀_ _□´)○_

[You]: _bloody hell……… ridiculous_

[Linds]: _U THINK?!?!_

There was a pause for a couple minutes before Lindsay wrote again.

[Linds]: _How have you been anyway, Gavvy?_ _★~(_ _◠‿◕✿) haven’t herd from u in months… I thought we were friends! D;_

Gavin chuckled, happy for the distraction and the two talked for hours before Lindsay said it was nearing midnight for her, and when he looked up, he noticed was almost 11 without noticing the time pass.

* * *

 

Things were finally calming down once they were in the middle of May, and it got even better when Gavin found out Ryan was coming back to school the next day. Ray was very excited to see Ryan back on his feet and around school, chatting practically non-stop about his boyfriend during lunch the day before he was coming back.

“Ray, sweetie, I know you’re excited, but seriously, we’re all excited, you don’t have to keep repeating yourself.” Meg said after ten minutes into lunch, looking up from her memory guide for what Gavin thought was either math or science with a peeved expression.

Ray looked put out, but conceded, understanding the pressures the juniors and seniors were feeling. The exams they had to study for were much worse than what the sophomores had to deal with, and the marks they got on those exams were what colleges and universities were looking at when looking to accept or deny someone.

The next day, when Ryan came in on a wheelchair because the wounds were still healing and he couldn’t stay on his feet for too long at a time, their group welcomed him loudly and publicly, ignoring the rude looks and whispered sneers from other students. Ray happily wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissed him, getting wolf whistles from the other guys and rude words thrown from asshole students, but Gavin could see neither cared about the words.

Gavin himself was happy for his friends, understanding the feeling Ray had felt when Ryan was in the hospital all too well and he had to shake his head when the memories flashed before his eyes again. It had been happening more and more lately, getting flashbacks of the bathroom and the mask almost twice the size that would fit comfortably on Chad’s head. It was also getting into his dreams, leaving him waking up in the middle of the night with a violent jolt, a quiet gasp never too far behind as if he had lost his breath and became too afraid to fall back asleep, knowing the memories would just loop.

“Gav?” The Brit jumped enough to actually have his feet leave the tiled floor an inch. He turned to Michael as he pressed a hand over his racing heart. “Holy shit, you okay?”

Gavin’s face softened at the genuine concern lacing every word Michael spoke and he nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. What?”

Michael’s face scrunched in a mix of suspicion and confusion. “The bell’s gunna ring any minute now. Shouldn’t we be getting to our lockers?”

“Oh, right, right. Yeah.” Gavin nodded quickly before walking, Michael following a couple steps later.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the last update. I'm going to post the next chapter next Friday, then on Saturday I'll post the epilogue.  
> God, we're almost there.


	38. Summer Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of god  
> this fic has passed 4k hits  
> guys I'm gunna cry! THank you so much for your support.

The day after Ryan’s return to school was the most boring day and Michael could not be happier about it. He suffered through reviews for practically all his classes but English – since they were doing an in-class exam - he chatted and listened to the older teens and Ray talk excitedly about the Prom that was just around the corner during lunch, wrote down the homework and final projects he had to finish, and he and Ray compared notes on their English exam as they walked home.

It was the best day after all the shit and stress and crap that had loomed over him since October.

But there was still Gavin on Michael’s mind, and while he wanted to talk to the Brit alone, he couldn’t see any time that would be perfect. After the conversation with Jeremy when Ryan had been in the hospital the thought had been itching at the back of his mind.

He knew he had to tell Gavin how he felt, but just couldn’t find the perfect moment. They were both busy with end of school and upcoming exams, so Michael vowed to himself he’d talk to Gavin on their last exam day. He even went over his idea with Ray when they had been walking home one day, and he then made sure Ray wouldn’t tell anyone, especially Gavin.

So he focused on finishing the year, spending as much time he could with Gavin to study with when he could or having all the sophomores doing a study session at one another’s houses.

Prom soon came and went, and because only Ray was going out of the sophomores, Michael didn’t really worry about it or need to help his friends with figuring out what to wear – except when Ray panicked when they were home and Michael had to shake sense into his best friend. He teased Ray, along with Ms. Narvaez, when Ryan picked him up and helped his mom take pictures of her ‘baby’s first prom!!’

The rest of the night was spent laughing and texting his friends that were at prom as they took videos and pictures, letting the youngers see what they would soon be going to next year. Some of the things shown actually seemed really cool to Michael as he saw the cool layout and large dancefloor. There were many pictures and videos of their friends dancing, and Michael made sure to save the video of the slow dancing Ray and Ryan, the perfect material to tease him with nonstop later.

After that, things calmed down, as now they just had to finish exams and they would be free for the summer. Michael was really looking forward to the summer, was looking forward to some calm time with his friends, hoping they would do more Game Nights since they haven’t had one since April so everyone could focus on the upcoming exams (it was actually because their parents banned Game Night until they all did their exams).

* * *

 

Michael’s brain felt fried as he left the classroom where his math exam had been, massaging his forehead as he tried to ignore the nagging worries ( _what if it was actually B? Did I do the correct calculations? I fucked up the tenth question, fuck fuck fuck_ ) he headed to where he, Gavin and Ray had left their bags in a nearby locker without a lock, sighing in relief that nothing had been touched.

Michael had been one of the first in his class to finish and leave once the minimum time had past, and he smirked as he could feel the burning holes made by his friends when he handed in his exam after checking over his answer a few times.

Grabbing his stuff from the locker, he quickly slid down next to it so he could wait for the other two. He had to wait for Ray anyway since they planned to go home together, and he was waiting for Gavin because it was time. Summer vacation was as soon as the three stepped out of the school and he knew there was no better time than right now to ask Gavin.

So he sat by the locker they used to keep their stuff since they couldn’t bring them into the exam room and waited for the other two, hoping to god they wouldn’t take too long, like the entire exam time. In any case, he dug in his small bag that he brought to hold his stuff, and found his phone and earbuds, and quickly began listening to music and playing to pass the time.

It turns out Gavin finished first out of the two and Michael saw him heading towards him about a half hour later with a relieved look on his face. Michael quickly pulled out his earbuds with a smile.

“So, how’d you think you did?” He asked once the Brit reached him, pulling his own stuff out of the locker.

Gavin quickly closed it again and slid down against it to sit beside Michael with a soft sigh. “I hope I did okay. I kept looking through all my answers like, ten times to make sure I didn’t miss anything, but I dunno.” He shook his head before letting it fall against the locker door he was resting against. “Damn, some of those were horrible.”

Michael laughed, nodding. “Fuck yeah. What did you get for the flag one?”

“The flag? Uhhh.” Gavin took a couple seconds before he answered. “Think it would have cost 28 something dollars? Can’t remember the exact amount, but it was about that much. You?”

Michael sighed in relief and nodded. “Same as you. Somewhere in the 28s. That one was a bitch to figure out though, fuck.” He smiled at the other, who smiled back and hummed in agreement.

They were quiet for a couple minutes, and with every second Michael was becoming painfully aware of Gavin’s warmth casually beside him, their sides almost pressing up against the other.

“So, we just waiting for Ray, yeah?” Gavin asked, knocking Michael back to the present and his head snapped up.

“Huh? Oh, uh huh. Probably gunna go home and finally finish Banjo, haven’t had a long chance since exams started.” Gavin nodded with a fond smile.

“That was your absolute favourite game. When we and Linds used to play Minecraft together, you even had a Banjo skin.” Gavin said, his voice a little distant as Michael guessed he was thinking about Jersey and everything before the jock (Michael still refused to say his name).

“Really?” The name of the game sounded familiar, something he think the others here had talked about but he hadn’t played yet. “Sounds like something I’d do.”

Gavin chuckled, the smile returning. “Yeah. You even got Lindsay into Banjo, or at least enough into it when the skin for that bird, Kazooie?” He asked, looking towards Michael for confirmation on the name of the bird, to which Michael nodded and he continued, “The Kazooie skin came out in Minecraft, she now uses that.”

Michael laughed, a bright smile on his face. “Really? Awesome. You know, I haven’t played Minecraft since Jersey. Haven’t played nearly enough of the games I have since Jersey that I should at least check on.”

“Oh, when you do, let’s play together! I miss our world we made, the three of us.” Gavin suggested, sitting up.

Michael nodded quickly. “Sure, but if it was also Lindsay’s, we’d have to play with her too.”

“Course, she’d love that for sure.” Gavin said quickly with a wide smile.

They were quiet after that for another little while, but it was a comfortable silence between them, hearing classmates and other students leave classrooms as they also finished their exams. A few of their classmates noticed them and asked how they think they did and what they got to different questions before leaving, wishing them a good vacation.

Michael used that time to gather the courage inside him to will his mouth to say the things he wanted to say, but Gavin apparently beat him to it.

“What do you think you’ll be doing over the break?” Gavin picked at his shorts as he asked the question.

Michael shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe play games and chill? Compared to the last, what – eight months? – some peace would be a fucking blessing.”

“Yeah, same.” Gavin sighed heavily.

“But, ya know, we can still hang out.” Michael put out, wishing his mouth would cooperate with his mind.

“Of course, Micool.” Gavin practically cooed his name as he turned to him.

They were quiet for a minute before Michael turned to look Gavin fully in the face, apparently surprising the Brit with his serious and nervous look.

“Gav, I was… I was wondering.” He started, his hands playing with his shorts as distraction. “The fucker’s in jail and can’t hurt you or any of us anymore, and I’ve remembered a lot about before, and even without I got to meet you again…”

Gavin’s eyes went wide and he interrupted the other quickly with a cute smile. “Are you trying to ask me out again?”

Face warming up, Michael nodded with his lips pressed together tightly and Gavin’s smile grew into a full blown grin.

“Of bloody course, Micool!” He said happily. “I would never turn you down, boi.”

Michael grinned back with the same intensity as Gavin’s, his arms wrapping around the Brit and pulled them close. He looked between Gavin’s eyes and his lips a little hesitantly, asking, “Can I?”

Gavin didn’t speak, he just nodded and leant forward halfway, allowing Michael to close the distance for a chaste kiss and Michael was bombarded with feelings and old new memories. Gavin’s lips were soft but dry, and tasted like tea and salt from the summer heat.

“Finally.” A voice above them seemed to sigh out the word and the two separated to see Ray walking towards the two with a large grin that he seemed to be trying to hide. “Geoff and Jeremy owe me thirty bucks! I can’t wait to see their faces.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how long it took me to get these idiots to kiss?  
> Far too long, that's how long...  
> But yeah, tomorrow is the last chapter, the epilogue. I don't think I'm ready for this fic to be finished.


	39. Epilogue

One month later

Summer vacation was just getting into the full swing, and yet it was already half over.

Michael sighed, laying on half his bed in only his shorts, Gavin laying beside him in a tank top and his ridiculously coloured shorts, fanning himself even though the air conditioning was working as hard as it could in the entire house.

The couple meant to do something productive, hell Michael had only called Gavin over to probably make out because he had the whole house to himself, but the heat made both teens melt like goo and they didn’t feel like doing anything, particularly anything as heated as sucking faces.

So they just took comfort in each other’s presence, their hands linked despite both getting sweaty palms almost immediately, but Michael didn’t mind.

Since they had gotten (back) together, Gavin was talking more freely about Jersey and their life back then. He would talk about Lindsay, and yeah, Michael could understand how he could have fallen for a girl as awesome as her. He would talk about dates the two would have alone, of the dates when Michael wanted to be with both his girlfriend and boyfriend, the good times, the bad times. It really helped Michael as with every story told seemed to almost unlock new memories. Sure, he was doubtful he’d regain all his memories, but the ones he did regain were always welcome, whether they were fights or make ups (and outs). He also got back into better contact with his ex-girlfriend, wanting to at least be friends again if they didn’t get back together (although, if Michael was serious with himself, he thought the possibility of getting back together with her was pretty high, but the distance was the only problem).

When they had gotten together, and after Jeremy and Geoff reluctantly gave the betted money to Ray who had the Cheshire’s grin the whole time, the others were very happy for the two. Meg and Barbara demanded double dates, which brought Griffon to demand as well and before they knew it, they were planning quadruple dates, even if Ryan and Ray acted like they would rather not.

Michael had found out during that time that the newly graduated seniors had gotten into their preferred colleges within Texas. While Ray was sad to know he wasn’t going to see Ryan as often as before, the two had promised if Geoff and Griffon could make the distance work, so could they. Michael wished their relationship good luck silently, but inside he knew they would make it work.

At the same time, Jeremy surprised them with a new friend. The kid was younger by almost a full year, and Jeremy had said their parents were co-workers and that the kid, Matt, was actually going to be a freshman at Achievement High in the fall. Apparently when they had met, the two had hit it off quickly, talking about upcoming games that excited the two of them and before Michael and the others knew it, there was another member in their crew. Jack had actually laughed when he found out about Matt’s age, saying it really had only been a matter of time.

“Micaaaalllll,” Gavin whined, bringing the other teen back to the present, “It’s too bloody hot, are you sure the AC’s even on?”

“Yes.” Michael snapped without any real bite to it, too tired to even pretend. “You can fucking hear it whirring, can’t you?”

“God, wish it’d work better.” Gavin muttered, wiggling around on the bed and jostling Michael with the movement.

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do? Get a wrench and whack it?”

“No, no, you’d ruin it.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Michael rolled his eyes.

Gavin just groaned in reply before he suddenly sat up and turned to look at Michael. “Let’s go to the pool, Micool!”

Michael looked at him, calculating before he struggled up as well, scratching his head. “You even know where one is, nearby?” He asked. “Or even one that won’t be packed?”

“I think so. C’mon, Micool, let’s go, let’s go!” With a sudden burst of energy he hadn’t have a couple seconds ago, Gavin bounded up and pulled Michael with him, looking through his drawers before pulling out a couple trunks. “I’ll have to borrow one of yours, I don’t want to walk home to get mine and then go.”

Michael barely listened and soon the two had changed into swimming trunks, slathered in sunblock and heading out for the nearest pool, Gavin chatting all the while like he was having a one-sided conversation. As they walked, they entwined their hands.

Michael smiled, leaning close to Gavin despite the hot weather making it pretty uncomfortable, but he didn’t mind. As long as he was with his boi, he was happy.

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are folks. The end of the fic.  
> I honestly never thought I'd see the day, this thing had been going on since the end of January, can you believe it?  
> I want to thank all of you for reading and sending me comments and liking this story. Honestly, thank you so much. All your comments, kudos, everything helped me writing this to completion and made me really happy to continue writing.  
> If you have any questions about anything in The Memory of You, don't be scared to ask. I'm certain I must have forgotten something but I like the way I ended it at.


End file.
